the one and only real moon princess
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: summery inside,from new moon and forward, stars from the doom tree series to stars
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Rei and the other scouts where making their way up the stairs of the shrine that they where told where their princess, leader and new friend was living. A woman that rei knew all to well named midoriko who was a friend of the past queen serenity told them a story but only part of the reason why serena was not brought back. She was not the real moon princess and sailor moon she was just a vessel that held her soul like the cousin to the true princess was the vessel to the one mission she had to finish. So now they where in front of the house that was mega huge. Rei rang the door bell. As a male with silver hair opened the door.

"What can this sesshomaru do for you?" Asked sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked at the four girls who was standing there. Now he knew who they where. He let out a sigh and opened the door the rest of the way for them to enter. As he lead them to the sitting room to have a talk.

"I know who you are and why you are here. The kamis and the woman already explained everything to me." Said sesshomaru

Rei now knew who this was sitting before her. It was the lord of the western lands. And they knew it was something that they had to be respectful for them to get close to their new friend.

"So you know the reason why we are here then?" Asked ami

"Yes this one does know why you are here, but the thing is you don't know the whole story," said sesshomaru

Sesshomaru casted the spell that bella had created so you didn't have to dip your head into anything. As all of them gasped at what they had seen. They never knew someone could suffer so much. And loose so much. It was heartbreaking.

"See we just finished the last wizarding war. But she is no longer human and has not been human for a long time. She is over 516 years old. She mixed with demonic, tenchi, and miko blood with being born in a pureblood family who was spies. But they wanted her to have some normalcy it was known in pureblood familys to do so. So she was going to live with a uncle in the states forks Washington. So she had to live there for the muggle training. When she started school she met him Edward Cullen. She knew what he was and she called him out on it. but things never went so well. a rouge vampire scented her with human and pure blood of her miko powers. So he chased after her and was able to her and the cullens killed him. But Edward had to suck out the venom and nearly killed her if it was not for the clan leader well father I was told. But a year after that the fake birthday that was set up for her she was thrown a part at the Cullen house hold she sliced her finger the one who was not used to the diet yet. Edward threw her into the crystal table so she had to get stitched. He avoided her for three days the four day he lead her into the woods to that's when he told her she was not good enough. She was not worth living and she was no good to him. He slammed her against the tree and that's when it had happened. he did the unthinkable to her more than once. But when he tried to turn her. Her blood purified it but not all of it she will always remain with some of the vampire in her to have to feed on blood. But the voltori found her and healed her the best they could. Then she was sent to her aunt who was on the black side of the family since Edward had killed her uncle. But once she had gotten here she had to take over the life she was meant to have. From what I was told by midoriko she transferred the jewel to her cousin so she was able to finish matureing to start what she was destined to do since kagome and her aunt was killed by the red head Victoria. But that's when I met her she was alone and feeling lost and that's what I was told about everything. She knew she was born as the moon princess and the sailor moon. but she also knew she had to finish things before she was able to do what she was in need to do. So inuyasha made her fall in love with him and well it ended badly him and the dead one placed a spell on her and handed over to the person we where after and for two years we where not able to find her until one day I found her in the woods and took her to my palace. But a few months later she was trained and we dinsihed the battle. But when the time came we rebuilt this house on th remains of what was left of once was the house here. She was adopted by all three of the vampire kings. And her mother and father and twin where spies. And don't forget she has two adopted sons. One is the youngest who clings to her since what his grand mother had done two him more than once. He is still new to this. but the eldest one has kids who are twins watch out for them. she shall be back home tomorrow. And why not he earth prince not here wit you." Said sesshomaru

Rei and the girls wiped the tears way and was lead out the door. And was going to be back tomorrow to bring mamoru he was going to be mad that they came her alone. But they would understand if he was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Mamoru was angered at all he had heard but he was more angry that they left with out him. But he was going to wave it off since he was going to meet her finally. As they made their way up their steps as a man with a cane with white blond hair let them through he eyed the man up and down.

"My daughter shall be dwon in a short while. We shall be seeing each other quit a bit. And before you as she was already gifted the silver crystal and her transformation. So no sudden movements since she is still in her war zone. My name is Lucius Malfoy my lovely wife narcissa Malfoy and Isabella twin draconius Malfoy only call him draco," said Lucius

Everyone introduced each other as the green lights of the fire place was light and three men and two females with red eyes came out. They where shocked by all of this while they eyed them down.

"Well it seems we are late. Nice to meet you im aro and my brothers who are caius and marcus." Said aro

Everyone nodded as they heard someone made their way down the stairs it seemed that they where going to meet her finally. But when they seen her come through the door with pure silver hair with pink in it her eyes where covered but she was a goddess in her own right. with a blond headed boy clung to her with her tank top they could see the tattoo on her left arm and.

"Tamaki please sit mommy has business no ones going to hurt you," whispered bella

Aro made his way over to his grandson she was linked to him and caius as their daughter while marcus was her uncle. While he sat down with him she looked weak for some reason a man with slick black hair rushed to her side and handed her a vile. Rei was the one to take the first move.

"Hi i'm rei and I am sure you know who we are. And I hope we can be good friends even though your our leader and princess." Chirped minako

"Yes I have known since I was a child. Im sorry it took so long to find me. I know you know everything. You may pass judgement on me if you wish. Im sorry you had to see me weak but I kinda took the blow from a huge snake and was in a coma for a month. I have to take potions to keep the poison from my demonic powers and venom clash with it. but I hope we all could be friends." Said bella

Rei rushed over to her and hugged her along with the other three scouts to welcome her and become friends. While the others left to go back to do what they where doing and go back to work. While mamoru made a promise he would never hurt her.

"Your mamoru are you?" Asked bella

Mamoru felt connected to her as if she was the true one. Something he never felt with usagi when she was alive. But he knew that this was meant to be and by what marcus said it was true love and meant to be.

"Yes I am, I am happy to have finally met you and have you back now. Don't ever leave me I was so alone." Cried mamoru

Bella only smiled and held him in to her she felt bad for him and already felt the string of destiny pulling him to her. As she was left to get to know him so they where able to know each other so they where able to be together once and forever.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Bella rushed up the stairs of the shrine that belonged to rei she was used to everything by now. But she had to finish up the hearing in the ministry of magic before she made it here. So she popped up to the stairs and ran all the way up.

"Sorry I am late guys. But that hearing was a pain in the ass." Grumbled bella

Everyone nodded understanding having a job like that was a stressing thing. And she was able to do it with her age she looked their age but she way older than them. but they where closer than ever since she came in. and happy to see her and mamoru is in love so closely. While they knew that the voltori had not found the cullens or Edward or the red head. So they been helping with that. While helping bella do research on why mamaru had not gotten his powers back yet. They wondered if the moonlight night.

"Another death eater?" Asked makoto

"Yes but why is the meeting called?" Asked bella

Makoto was always happy to hear about the things in the ministry plus they all had a tour of the wizarding wrld it was the best place they had ever seen. Plus after finding her the palace on the moon was restored to its glory.

"Well mamoru asked us for help he is the one in trouble." Said rei

Bella blinked her red eyes she was not able to change her eye color back since the vampire piece of her even if she ate animal blood when she tried it would not change to gold. But also when naraku forced himself on her and marked her back with a cursed mark.

"Mamoru is supposed to appear in a play that's all." Said ami

Bella arched a silver brow she is not one for the stage she was never one to stand in front of the whole theater. But she will suck it up and get it done and overwith only for him. But she will kill that stalker alan if he does not stop fallowing her.

"Eh. A play well this shall be interesting." Said bella

"Yeah that's right im guessing some of mamrou buddies where supposed to be in this play as well." said rei

Bella sighed they might as well help with this. but then again maybe she could hide from the damn stalker and his weird sister who seems to be hanging all over her man. Then again she would adventurallly kick her ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Bella went home to get dressed that was not her robes for the wizarding business. While they met up with mamaru who just stood there shocked they wanted to help out. Even his bella was willing to help out as well.

"So you all are willing to be in my play?" Asked mamrou

Rei nudged bella who was grumbling about something in another language. She let out a sigh knowin to suck it up it was for mamoru and she was going to make him happy. She only nodded to let him know she was in.

"Yeah well it was rei's idea I just was pulled into it after rushing to the meeting. Snow we might as well put on the performance of snow white for ya!" Chirped bella

Mamoru was happy that his prayer came true. He couldn't believe they made her rush from the court. But then again it was for him she would do anything to help. That was his moon princess he remembered. As the girls started to bicker with each other who was going to be the role of snow white, while bella had her files smaller in her pocket so while waiting she was able to go over them.

"Hey bella should be the one and myself since we have the biggest boobs than all of you." Said makoto

"Dude that's my grandma you pervert! Grumbled hiakru

Makoto forgot they where there as she blushed while bella face palmed. She thought being in the wizengamont was bad enough. But when the started to bicker it was a pain in the ass it seemed that they do this a lot.

"I think I will be the best person elegant and graceful." Chirped minako

"If you call that graceful them I would kiss the gate keeper from Hogwarts." Said draco

Mamoru was going to help his bella to get out of this current argument since she was in the middle viewing files with draco to avoid everyone who was bickering with each other.

"You know there are a lot of other parts as well," said mamoru

Bella and draco just had to take leave since they had another case to go to. Plus was the best time as any to pop out of there since they where bickering with each other the only ones who noticed them gone was the twins and tamaki. Until they came back since it was canceled because the dumbass gave them the demtors kiss.

"You know we all should draw straws," said ann

Bella narrowed her ruby eyes at the annoying pest. While draco growled he hated this female she was interfereing in something that she should not even be bothering in the first place.

"I want to be apart of this as well. and if your paper is white your snow white. And if its red you're the evil queen. And if its blue your one of the seven dwarfs." Said ann

Everyone pushed bella forward they wanted to see what she was going to get. While mamoru wanted her to be snow white so he was able to show all the men who she belonged to and so they wont go near her. As she yanked out the red one and shrugged it didn't bother her none to tell ya the truth.

"Eh I'm the evil queen how nice. Oh well you loose some you win some." Chirped bella

Ann took the final one and she was going to be snow white it seemed. While bella and the rest of them wondered if this was even fixed. Oh how she was going to use a delightful crucio on her since they are all legal now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Everyone was at the in the practice while they wondered why she was the one who had to be the snow white. Bella was late since she was in court and a tough one and then she had to hunt down death eaters.

"Oh come one where doing this again!" growled bella

"Yes! Snow white is still asleep and the prince give her a passionate kiss." Said ann

Draco placed a calming hand on his sister shoulder so she don't go off and kill her even though he was having the same thoughts. He hated the bitch and he was going to show her what happens when you mess with a Malfoy. He held her hand that she used when she did wandless magic while they watched the scene before them. as ann took ahold of him.

"No that's not going to work. Snow white is supposed to be asleep you need to stay still." Said mamaru

"Oh i'm sorry may we do it one more time!" Chirped ann

The scouts where feeling he projecting off bella and might as well get this done and overwith before ann will end up being in the hospital. Rei was dating severus while minako was dating draco it seemed that they hit it off. While marcus and ami was a item.

"I think you done this scene enough." Said rei

"Yeah I think its time that we do something else since bella had fallen asleep over there. You know she works hard and comes to do this." said makoto

Ann arched a brow at what she had just said. And seen her asleep on her brother shoulder. while mamaru smiled she was a tough person plus she did it so she didn't have to watch this.

"What are you talking about who cares if she works. This is a very important scene we cant cut no corners ya know. Now lets get back at it. and stop this selfish grumping about." Said ann

"Oh just sod off you're the selfish one out of everyone here. "Said draco

Draco was not pleased at what was said. Lucky she fell asleep she would of beat the crap out of her for that one. Then again he would let her to the bitch needed to be taught a lesson on taking someone they wehre going home after that.

"Oh mamoru I think since we are playing people who are in love we should walked together." Said ann

Bella narrowed her ruby eyes this was not going to happen to her. She was not going to do nothing to let her know that she was being bothered by this. but her hand said something else she wanted to show her a thing or to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three days later_

Bella was about to blow up from everything she was crushing all her files she was going to drain the bitch and make her weekly blood fest but then again she would probably poison her with her blood.

"You got to be freaking kidding me. This show is not some costume contest." Growled rei

"Well I think the adorable animal costumes where the best I idea." Chirped melven

Bella shoved the elephant head back on his head. Her anger had to be put somewhere and he was the perfect person to do so. She hated doing this show because of ann and she was going to get her if she continues.

 **"IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK OF ADORABLE I SEEN DEATH EATERS BETTER THAN THIS!"** growled bella

Draco pulled his twin back over he knew she was about to pop and that was never good when she did. Plus when it came down to the females in the family who found their mates are protective.

"Oh but you all do look so adorable in them! and you taisho look great as the witch as well." chirped ann

"Come on draco just once please." Begged bella

"No you're a Malfoy and a taisho along with the voltori you will not lower yourself to her standers." Hissed draco

Bella pouted from what her twin had said. She just wanted her to face plant the ceiling for insulting a real witcht hats all. Draco shook him head to tell her no still. While mamoru was thinking this was hot.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the day of the show_

Everyone was put in place and the humiliating thing was bella had everyone come to see this. plus she altered her outfit to one of a better witch she was not going to look like a hag its not in her to do so. Before the show was even started a Yuma showed up. As the scouts took off to go and transform.

"After long hours of tough annoying practice after all these hard working actors finally get to preform. And one nearly ended up in the hospital never mind that, im sailor moon i'm going to take my anger out on you!" Hissed sailor moon

Before sailor moon was able to attack something wrapped around her as she was shocked it hurt worst than a freaking crucio. As she screamed out in pain hoping the others where able to get to her. Until a white rose set her free.

"No one knows my true form. But the one knows who I am. The moonlight Is there." Said moon light Night

Sailor moon huffed he was fool of himself. But this was no time to even be thinking on such things there was a Yuma who needed their ass kicked and killed for even doing this to her mamoru work.

"Evil spirt be gone!"

Mars sent her attack so she was able to help out. While the others finally arrive. While everyone was watching this from where they where. They just didn't even know they where being watched so they could defeat the Yuma.

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

the clown Yuma shivered as it was frozen over. As sailor moon was about to finish it off with the sword she was given from her past mother and midoriko pushed their powers into the sword.

"Shikon moon blast!"

The clown Yuma screamed as it turned back into a card and then turned to ash. While sailor moon landed back on her feet that was the best attack she had even done since she had been sailor moon. as they had been the nights event it seemed.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Bella finally had a day off of work as she was wondering around town and wondered what she should do. Its been so long that she was able to do something with out worring about something or the other.

 _"Here I am looking like this on my day off from the ministry,"_ thought bella

Bella sighed as she tucked her car keys into her pocket of her pants. And hoisted up her laptop bag she flooed to the voltori castle to wondered if Edward was even caught but it seemed only Victoria was the only one so far.

 _"I know this day for sure im going to steal bella heart."_ Thought alan

Alan fallowed bella to see where she was going. He knew she hated when he fallowed her but he never understood why she was not in school with him and ann since she looked like their age but then agin he could be wrong.

* * *

 _mean while with mamoru and ann_

Mamoru looked around the book store wondering what he should do today since he didn't even know his bella was off of work for the day. So he decided to poke around the book store for a while. When ann saw him walk over to where she was.

"Oh what a shocker! Its so nice to see you mamrou!" Chirped ann

Mamoru groaned he wanted to have a peaceful day with out his stalker but it seemed that It was to good to be true. Why couldn't it be his bella in here shopping but then again she buys most of her books in the wizarding world.

"Hey there ann." Said mamoru

"Isn't a wonderful thing that we bumped into each other." Chirped ann

Ann clung to mamoru arm and smiled up at him. While mamoru only sweat dropped and wondered why she just don't leave him alone. He knew he was going to have bella mad at him if he was seen with her hanging on him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and alan_

Bella was on her laptop while alan seemed to wonder what she was doing. While he sipped at his drink. She was just so beautiful a goddess in his eyes. He didn't even know if she was human or not.

"What a surprise bella I never expected to bump into you here," chirped alan

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Said bella

Bella sighed she knew he was fallowing her but she was not going to call him out on it. as she sipped at her coffee and sent out all the work that was needed to be done for the missions and the trials.

"Just being able to spot you here with all these people was a true joy to me." Said alan

"Like I said whatever you say." Muttered bella

Alan had a feeling she was playing hard to get. And he liked it that way so if she wished to play that way. While bella was actually praying that she had to go in to get away from the creepy stalker she had to deal with.

"Come on now let go already." Said mamoru

Bella spit out her coffee when she had heard the man who she was supposed to be with say something like this. and gawked at what she was seeing. Oh how she was going to kill that bitch for touching what was hers.

"Oh your so cute when your upset with me!" Chirped ann

"Mamoru!" Growled bella

Bella slammed her screen to her computer down. Alan gulped he never felt anger like that before and he had a feeling that if he didn't get ann away she might not survive what he was feeling from bella.

"Ann.?" Asked alan

"Why looks who is here. Why isn't the stalker." Said mamoru

Alan growled why was he continued to be called that. While mamoru glared daggers at him. While ann wondered why she was feeling impending death from bella she never felt anger like that before.

"Hello bro. you on a date with the government worker? and you told me off to the library?" Asked ann

"And you said you wehre going to a friends house to study," said alan

Ann blushed deeply so she was caught in doing what she was doing. But it didn't matter he was fallowing someone who didn't even want to be near him. While she wondered where the white blond hair guy came from.

"Hey sis. There is a raid." Said draco

Bella stuck her nose in the air before mamoru was able to go near her she was gone. Oh he did it now he pissed her off and he knew she was only doing work .while the stalker was there to bug her he felt bad.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three days later_

Bella was dragged along to check on ann and alan since ami wanted to see why they haven't been in school. While makoto was on her side wanting to avoid the two like the black plague. Plus she was off of work for a while since the ministry was being remodeled. As alan opened the door and smiled to see the woman of his dreams standing there.

"Oh bella what a pleasant surprise." Chirped alan

Bella only snorted out her reply. She didn't even want to come here she was forced to come here out of her free will. Well it was ami idea so she was going going along with it to help out. She and the other cullens where back as family and living in her home. But they didn't even know that Edward done what he did. But didn't know where he was at either.

"Well this is odd you have matching out fits." Said makoto

"Come in and have some tea with us." Said alan

Alan pushed them into the apartment so they where able to sit there and talk about what was on their minds. While bella cursed that she was stuck in something like this once again. she hated her stalker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Bella was forced once again to go and investigate from sesshomaru and the ministry about what she found in the apartment of the two people she did not like. But she sucked it up while alan was trying to be all grabby. She flinched when she felt mamoru out there with roses.

"You can all this way to check up on me?" Asked ann

Ann was blushing from the kind act. But then again he only did it to be kind to her since she was feeling sick. But he he didn't know what was going on with the tree in the house that was evil and eats energy.

"well friends worry when friends get sick." Said mamoru

"Why don't you come inside so you can join in the fun." Chirped ann

Mamoru looked and saw his bella was sitting on the couch drinking coffee with that stalker brother drooling all over her. He made his way inside and plopped down next to her. He tried to reach over to her and only had his ahnd swatted away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a litte while later_

Bella sighed why cant she just get this done and overwith. So she could leave these two alone since he came all this way to see her. While she been dodging the miroku like person all damned day.

"Go and take mamoru to go and have a view from the outside." Said ann

Alan only shrugged as he took mamoru outside to only glare at each other. While bella sighed and plopped her head on her hand. She was getting to old for this crap. While ann sat right next to her.

"So bella there was something interesting I wish you to see," chirped ann

Bella cracked on ruby eye open and arched a brow for her to continue so she could study what was inside of that room. Then again she cant look to eager then she would know that she needed to see it.

"It's there just inside of that room over there." Said ann

Bella looked over to the door and smirked mentally now she was getting somewhere she just hoped the troops are ready to come and save her ass if she had the feeling that alice saw this morning before she left. But she didn't expect the dick move for ann to push her in like that. She didn't expect the Yuma either as she screamed from having her energy sucked from her.

 **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"**

Bella would have to admit Hagrid would love to have this tree in his collection of things. But then again not the time to be thinking on things like that. She needed to find a way to get the hell out of this.

"Hey whats wrong?" Asked alan

Alan and mamoru rushed out where they where from the shaking of the place. Mamrou searched for his love and wondered where she had gone off to. He never had the chance to apologize or explain about what had happen. As the tree roots started to attack everyone. Mamaru gasped her glamor was down something she never did around others.

 **"NO BELLA!"** Yelled mamaru

Bella clinched her eyes shut as the tree squeezed her she just hoped the others where on their way. If they where no she was going to be soooooo screwed when it came down to things. But hell its not her first meeting with the lord of the underworld hell they where best buddies.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside_

All the scouts got alice warning on what was going on. It seemed the tree had grown more and more since bella had gone in and investgated everyone stayed back just incase they where in need of back up.

"If that tree keeps growling like that it would be matter of time that it would suck every last drop on earth," said ami

Ami tried to get a reading but everything seemed so jumbled and was not getting anything proper. But rei went over and placed her hand on the root to see if she was able to get a reading on it. as it moved the roots so they could get in. as they nodded and went forth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with mamoru and bella_

Bella was trying to remain strong but her blood was leaking from her since the tree root was squeezing her so tight it made her back hurt and bleed. Mamoru reached over to see if he could get her hands he wanted to feel her.

"Are you aright bella?" Asked mamoru

Bella only tried to reach over to him as they reach for each other to see if they could take comfort in the ones they where meant to be with. Only to have their hands knocked apart from each other.

"I will not allow you to lay a singer finger on my Isabella." Said alan

Alan and mamrou glared off at each other. While bella pounded her head into the root annoyed about everything, she sometimes going to blame the ministry on this one since it was their idea to send her.

"Don't you dare talk to my man like that!" Hissed ann

"What did you just say." Hissed alan

Bella was just going to sit back and watch these two bicker back and forth about who was whos. While mamrou noticed she was getting some amusement out of this while they where in this sticky situation.

"Well look you just called that none human your Isabella! And I know what that means! You must love her more than me!" Hissed ann

Ann growled as she glowed a pink color. She was angry at everything. While she was basically amusing the one she was angry at. While mamoru arched a brow at her and wondered why she was amused at this.

"Oh come on hunny its not like that at what are you anyways bella?" Asked alan

"Well it all depends im a mix of different things the kamis kinda have a odd sense of humor. im mixked with inu demon, tenchi vampire and miko and don't forget her witch powers. And don't you be kissing my ass I know what your doing." Growled bella

Mamoru sighed she was being so casual about this and if it was serena she was going to freak. But then again bella had been through more and lived longer than anyone of them together but he was not going to let this man have her.

"Doom tree take the odd ball tree!" Ordered ann

"No doom tree take the mans tree." Hissed alan

Alan flashed next to ann and while their captives only watched wondered if they where going to kill them or not. This was getting rather boring hell she had better fights with the damn dark lord. The doom tree started to suck the both of them dry making them scream in pain. As ann and alan tried their best to free them.

"I said no doom tree. Don't drain his energy!" Hissed ann

"You nasty tree what she do to you let her go." Ordered alan

After the ordered where set bella and mamoru was falling straight to the ground as ann and alan took them into their arms before they felt to the ground in a rather unpleasant fall it would hurt when they hit.

"Get away from them at once!" Ordered jupter

"What have you done to them!" hissed mars

Bella closed her eyes at this. she was happy the troops where there. While ann and alan was ready to fight all the sscouts but why was not the sailor leader not there it seemed that she didn't come. As they sent attack after attack. Bella hissed she knew what she had to do now.

"Enough of this, moon crystal power! make up!"

Ann and alan's eyes went wide at what they were seeing. It was sailor moon all along why didn't they never see who she truly was. The eyes and the markings that she had on her now. They where so blinded.

"You two must be stoped at once! Plants are vital to mother nature and used for potion making to invent new things!" Hissed sailor moon

"Damn she is so annoying." Said ann

Ann wanted to just kill her now it was oneless thing they had to do. While alan was there in shock still at who was the leader all along and messing up with their plans in saving the tree from the energy they got.

"But sailor moon is bella." Said alan

 **"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU! TELL ME ALAN! IF YOUR MISS MALFOY IS REALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU WHY WOULD SE BE STANDING THERE BEING SAILOR MOON!"**  
hissed ann

Alan eyes went wide at what she had said. He could make her forget what she was and make her love him. He knew he would be able to. It would take a lot of work and force but he would have her. As sailor moon went over and took mamrou head into hands.

"Wake up mamrou1 please wake up! its me bella." Cried bella

Mamoru hand moved to grabbed her he felt her pain and sadness through the bond of soul mates. He knew when she was sad and affraind he was there to take that away he hated to see her she nuzzled his hand.

"Well it seemed that the young man had no feels for you." Said alan

"Your wrong. It cant be." Hissed ann

Ann was pissed at what she was seeing. Even though alan was the same way with the woman he wanted. But there was some connection between the two that the two of them don't understand.

"Well answer this. has he show his love by holding your hand and kissing you?" Asked alan

Ann gasped at what he had said, maybe it was all true maybe she was blinded what was in front of her. But why did he love someone like her who was a freak and not someone who deserving of sent all her anger at the two of them. sailor moon took the attack on herself. As they two sent flying.

"No sailor moon!" cried luna

"Shit I thought I would get used to that after so long. Mamoru im here." Said sailor moon

Sailor moon never let go of the man who she was bound to for the rest of her life. While ann was getting more and more angry at the clingy way she was on him. She wanted to kill her and then take him for her self. Before she was able to send a attack she was crashing on her back hissing in pain.

"Mamoru are you ok hang in there?" Gasped sailor moon

Mamoru groaned in pain and wondered where he was. When he looked to see the woman he loved bleeding from protecting him. He wondered what the hell was going on while he was out.

"Sailor moon?" asked mamoru

"Try to hang on I will get you help after im done here." Pleaded sailor moon

Mamoru clutched her hand he was feeling anger but there was not much he was able to do while he was like this. she was protecting him with her life. He knew this was who she was but he hated watching her harmed. But she blocked another attack and was send flying. He crash landed but sailor moon got up and crossed her arms. taking everything on her more and more.

"Why did you risk your life for him?" Asked alan

"I am willing to risk my life even if it means my death. I don't fear death I have face death so many times. Hell im friends with the lord of the fucking underworld! Im a former death eater who has done thing to never speak of only to spy for the greater good! I shall do this take all the pain not like I had worst done to me before. I will do it to protect the ones who I truly love!" Hissed sailor moon

Alan gasped he saw everything she was forcing onto his mind. How could people and beings be so cruel and do such things. He was amazed by the person who was before them she was far older than they were.

"My how noble and heroic of you! Didn't you hear heros end up dead in the end!" Hissed ann

"Sadly yes a dark lord and a man who held me captive for two years. So I would shut your trap!" hissed sailor moon

Ann sent a stronger attack sending sailor moon skidding but she was not backing down she was holding her own even her wings where out to give her more leverage to stand more to the attack she lost to much blood and energy.

"Time to beg for help you freak of nature!" Hissed ann

"I don't beg for help. I don't care what happens to me! Its probably not was done to me before! Just please spare mamoru and the others lives." Pleaded sailor moon

Mamoru and the scouts where shock usag I would of never done this for them. they where honored to be in their new friend and true leader presence. She was a true warrior to show what she was doing.

"Oh what a stupid request to make my dear! If you do not think your own life is not worth it. then I shall take it from you." Hissed ann

Ann sent another energy wave at sailor moon. alan was in shock he never knew one being was able to feel so much pain. He never knew beings could be so cruel and they where no better than they where. Mamoru jumped up and shirlded her. Sending them flying as he screamed out in pain. Sailor moon felt tears she hasn't let fall in so long fall as she held the man she loved in her the doom tree killed ann to prove something.

"Sailor moon heal me and give us a home." Pleaded the tree

Sailor moon only laid a hand on the heart of the tree with the power of the shikon her miko powers and the silver crystal she freed the tree of all the pain and she knew they would live happy with Hagrid at Hogwarts.

"Eh, its gone?" Asked sailor moon

"It's going to be reborn." Said moon light night

Sailor moon jumped only to see him standin there and wondered if he was who she thought he was. If that was true mamoru was able to have his powers back if her thoughts on this was correct.

"Sailor moon. I mean Isabella serenity Malfoy taisho." Said moon light night

"Eh how you know my name?" aske sailor moon

The moon light night pushed down the mask to show her that she was correct that she indeed knew who he was all along. And she only arched a brow and crossed her arms over she check for the crap he pulled.

"Oh come on now. Really!" Grumbled sailor moon

"You see im another mamoru . after the final battle with the dark forces when the fake sailor moon and princess he knew he was not with the correct person at that time. His powers where taken from him from the loneliest. But there was something that was not able to be taken. The love and protection of the woman he was searching for." Said moon light night

The moon light night merged back to give mamoru back the powers since he was with the rest one the real princess and sailor moon. and he knew what true love is and the feeling of loss with out her in his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Sailor moon was thinking over all the things she had learned not even paying attention on someone sneaking up behind her. She let out a sorrowful sight she was not going to get used to this type of thing anytime soon.

"Sailor moon! sailor moon you in there?" Asked mamoru

Sailor moon eyes shifted and wondered who the hell is bothering her while she was thinking when she turned around and gasped to see a all healed mamoru smiling at her. She tilted her head to the side and wondered.

"Mamoru that's you?" Asked sailor moon

Sailor moon face palmed at the lame form of wording that she had just used. For kami sakes she was a pureblooded witch for the sake of all that is holy. But she sighed she would never change it seemed.

"Sailor moon. Isabella the goddess who made me wait." Said mamoru

Sailor moon huffed and stuck her nose in the air as mamoru chuckled to only be happy that she was back to her normal self. While he wrapped his arms around her and raveled the feeling of rightness. Sailor moon went over and laid a hand on their shoulder she activated a portkey to send them to a place they can live happy on Malfoy manor its large enough.

"You will have a home at my familys manor and you shall never be judged on you you are. But just watch out for the rouge death eaters you be fine." Chirped sailormoon

They nodded and took the offer and portkeyed out of there she knew the tree would live there. As she smiled with the good she had offered them. as she sent her patrounus over to the manor to warn them.

"Oooooo little sis finally has her man!" Chirped Emmett

Sailor moon jumped and slapped him for scaring the crap out of her. Emmett and the others only chuckled while aro and caius sighed she was so tender hearted to give those two a home as they all left to go home.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Mamoru took his little goddess out on the lake so she was able to relax after a hard week. As he watched her run her hand in the lake as she smiled like she was happy in the state he was.

"Mamo will we always be together from no one?" Asked bella

Mamoru reached over and ran the back of his hand down her cheek he looked at her lovingly he would die if he was with out her. He didn't even want to think of what life would be like with out her.

"Yes we will my goddess." Said mamoru

Mamoru rowed the boat back to the dock as he helped the woman he waited for so long out of the boat. He loved it when they had their alone time it seemed that he was always waiting for times like this as she triped into his arms..

"Well after being alive so long the clumsy side never leaves. eh." Said bella

Bella looked up with her ruby eyes. His heart fluttered he loved her so much and he was someone to be possessive over the woman he loved and she was the only one that was meant for him and only him. As he leaned in and kissed her their moment was broken by something falling on his head. He looked to see a ball shaped like luna. Until a little girl fell in bellas arms psuhig him away from her.

"Eh? Where you come from?" Asked bella

Mamoru looked over at his girlfriend and wondered where the kid came from as well she clung to his goddess as if she was her mother, he was now completely confused about everything while bella sractched her head.

"Where did you come from and why are you hugging my little goddess as if she was your other?" Asked mamoru

"Goddess? Mother?"

The little girl looked up at bella red eyes. She only gasped her eyes where so much like hers. She was starting to kinda get freaked out as if she was her own kid from the future or her it probably was.

"Who are you and why you look like me?" Asked bella

"I am Isabella rini. But they call me rini ma'am." Said rini

Bella gasped this was just shitted on her day it seemed. While mamoru looked at her she only shrugged she never met this kid in her life. And she would remember adopting her it would seem.

"And you are you supposed to me, and why are you wearing that look at this kind lady?" Asked rini

Mamoru was kinda wondering what the hell was going on. While bella sighed the kid had fire in her. She needed to stop the mouthing off though. Didn't her mother and father teach her manners before she came.

"Oh ok now little one really no need to be rude. He is not a bad guy believe me I know bad guys and hunt them name is Isabella serenity Malfoy and that is mamoru chiba." Said bella

"If you say you are who you are. Hand over the silver crystal and the shikon jewel." Ordered rini

Bella sighed she flicked her wrist and the gun was gone and the kid was had her arms behinf her back she was not going to put up with this crap. No one not a kid was going to order he around or try to shook her.

"No you listen here kid. You don't go ordering people around like that. I can take you back to your parents you seeked me out for a reason and there is always a reason. So confess or I will find out myself." Said bella

"Hey now kid really chill." Said mamoru.

"You stay right there you littlen pervert. This is none of your concern so back off." Hissed rini

Mamoru was taken aback from what that kid had just said. While he knew that she had everything handled. But he wondered why the kid seeked her out like that and didn't know what she was able to do.

"Give me the silver crystal and the shikon jewel at once." Growled rini

"What have I said kid you wont get far like that really. Come one we can go and talk this out." Said bella

Mamoru sighed he was going to have a heart attack that kid is dangerous and is goddess is dealing with it like she was known and taught to do so. And she was damn good at what she did he never even saw her move.

"Don't try to fool with me. Isabella serenity born to Lucius Malfoy and narcissa Malfoy nee black. Twin to draco Malfoy. Former death eaters and spies fro the order and the greater good. The shikon miko and high ministry worker. Oh I know all about you." Hissed rini

"Ah I see somebody taught you seome things I see. But who is your parents if you know all of this." said bella

Rini pushed her magic out and disappeared. Mamoru rushed over to her and wondered what the hell just happened as he picked her up. She was tricked and she was good at what she had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Bella took the day off of work while the others went in. while she was with the others at rei shrine and showed them what had happened they didn't even know what to make of it. not even sesshomaru or albus Dumbledore. They all drinked their tea while bella took her nap. She was woken up to see all four of her friends knocked out. She sniffed the cups and narrowed her ruby eyes she knew that scent she made the stuff. As she flashed and grabbed the kid from before she was not going to let this happen.

"To bad for you little brat I was smart enough not to drink it. and how did you get my special potion." Hissed bella

As she slapped the kids ass for even doing this crap. As the kid started to cry and the same mark on her forehead started to glow and shot a bright beam up into the sky the same one she shot when she was that age,as some odd woman with bad sense of fashon showed up.

"Now that I got you its time to get rid of you."

"Wait here crazy lady who the hell are you?" Asked bella

The odd cat haired woman looked at her and wondered who the hell dared to speak to her in such a way. And why did she protect the child as if she had some motherly insticts to her. But there was something about her.

"I am the youngest of the spector sisters catzy." Said catzy

"For kami sakes my aunt Bellatrix had better taste in fashion and she was a nut job." Said bella.

Catzy flinched at what she had just said. How dare she insult her she was not going to survive that after what she had just said to her. Then again this might be fun but there was something about her though.

"Get out of here little one." Ordred bella

Bella sent an attack at catzy to let rini slip out she cant let the kid she was becoming attached to get harmed she maybe be like her in some ways that it was creepy but she must protect her the mother in her tells her to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a litte while later_

Rini was wounded and fell into someones arms. she looked up her eyes went wide it was the hero from her stories that her mother and father told her about. But why was she saving her she already knew who she was. Bella sent a ball of flame from the mere flick of her wrist.

"How dare you try to burn me! Die!" Hissed catzy

Catzy was about to attack sailor moon only to have a rose attack her, they looked up to see a man win a tuxedo with a mask and top hat. Now she see everything is this what he looked like with his she flashed out of there. Tuxedo mask went over to see if she was ok.

"Thanks I needed that." Said sailor moon

"My pleasure goddess." Said tuxedo mask

He watched the kid grip onto her and wondered what attatchment did she have to his bella. It seemed she thinked she was her mother or made her the mother figure in her eyes. While he saw her looked sad to the kid.

"Why would anyone want to harm this kid. I know she a bit rude but still." Said bella

Bella detrainsformed as she smiled down to the kid as she leaned into mamoru she was sore that woman packed a punch. Mamoru wondered why the kid was so attatched to her and looked like her. He saw his goddess eyes grow wide as if she was seeing something.

"Bella are you ok?" Asked mamoru

Bella sighed she just seen something through the kids mind. Where and what kind of place was she frome he was lovely and wished to see it one day. But this was not the time to think on things liekt hat.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Mamoru was sitting with some of the scouts and the others. He hasn't even seen his bella in some time it seemed work and other things was keeping her away from him. But it seemed he was just worried over nothing.

"I wonder if she is ok. She had been gone far to long." Said tamaki

Everyone nodded to what he had said they where worried over her as well. it seemed that she was sent on a mission none of them where able to be involved in it was a high risk since they don't know the death eater ways. They looked up to see jasper with bella motorcycle and someone in black robes with blood in them.

"Hey knock it off im busy thinking." Growled tamaki

They all gasped to see jasper was the one who was driving her bike and she was knocked out it seemed. What the hell happened the past few days. He had a worried look in his black eyes oh crap she was bleeding.

"Uncle jasper what happened to mommy!" Cried tamaki

Everyone gasped to see it was bella and she was not moving. Jasper growled to have them move back she was not ok to move she was knocked out by the powers of his empath ability something she had passed down to her.

"I need to get her to carlisile and severus and fast. Something happened I will tell you later." Hissed japser

Jasper stepped on it and speed off. They all nodded and rushed to the manor the shrine it was built on to see if she was going to be safe and sound when they gotten there. And they ddindt even know where mammoru was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Bella was pushing herself once she saw that bright light appear. She snuck out of the manor and transformed she had to save rini it was the last thing she has to do even though she was weak as hell. But she never even had the chance to make a speech the Yuma came out of no where.

"Sailor moon be careful. I knew I should of told the others." Cried luna

As sailor moon fell to her knees and to her side she never had the chance in the condition she was in. while rini watched with wide eyes its her fought that this was happening why did she have to do this fro her.

"I'm sorry but I cant stay awake. Sorry," gasped sailor moon

Sailor moon let the sleep take her over as she closed her eyes. While luna tried to wake her. This was all her fought the even let her out like this. how the hell was she going to explain this to mamoru. As the other scouts came to her rescue. As the two sisters took off from there since they where out numbers. They rushed over to sailor moons prone form. Venus took her in her arms and shook her.

"Sailor moon wake up." Cried venus

Jupiter tried to stop the Yuma from entering her body but they where to late. Her body was starting to glow from her body being drained from its life force and wondered if they had a way to save her life. Jasper picked up her lifeless body and laid her in his lap as he stroked her hair he always was in love with her but she was never meant to be his.

"Come one bella wake up we will all be lost with out you." Cried jasper

All the vampires had venom coating their eyes since they are not able to cry no more. While the demons and wizards showed up cried. Even severus who had her feet in his lap she was his best friend.

"Come on bella you been through this before. You woke up from the bite that was meant for me. Please wake up." Cried severus

Severus never cried since lilly died and now she came along and wormed her way into his heart, he had to give draco and tamaki a calming draght to make them calm down. Carlisle took them back home but rini was not going to have none of this.

"All her energy is draining from mama body. If we cant wake her up soon she will be lost to us all." Cried shippo

Shippo nudged his mother his twin sons as he tried his best along with them to wake her up. The voltori was watching the two back home while sesshomaru had tears in his golden orbs but he will not let them fall. Jaspser hugged her to him she was the only one like him that he could relate to. He shook with dry sobs and as did severus. They cried and cried while the twins took their grandma in their arms.

"Come on grandma you are stronger than this." cried the twin

They took off to go and hunt down mamoru they never told him about what happened and now they needed him more. They had to get him here they took bella car and zoomed down to where he lived and flashed into his apartment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in mamoru hosue_

Mamoru jumped when he felt two people jump on his bed and to the floor only to see his goddess the love his live gandkits there before him tears swimig in their orbs. They looked like something bad happened.

"Mamoru sorry we haven't gotten to you. But something happened to grandma. Uncle jasper found her and had to use his empath ability and she was weak and went after that brat who wormed her way. Now she is lost to us all." Cired hikaru

Mamaru gasped how could they not have come to him when it happened. why where they late he got up and went to get dressed and took his keys to the car he was given as a welcome to the family gift.

 _"Hang on my goddess. Don't you die on me."_ Thought mamoru

Mamoru stepped on the gas falllowing the twins in the car he knew what his goddess and he transformed into tuxedo mask he was not loosing her she was his and his love this was something thewas not accepting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the others_

Draco hugged his sister to him hoping the twins gotten to mamoru before it was to late. They had a feeling he didn't even know about the attack next time they will do it themselves those twins never do what they where told.

"Come on sis wake up. I don't know what to do with out you." Cried draco

Lucius was not one for showing his tears out in public but this was his daughter she was dying narcissa had her head buried in his chest her body shaking with sobs from her only daughter dying.

"Oh now her body tempture is dropping." Cried alice

Alice was not going to lose her sister her best friend. And rose was not either esme stayed behind and she was sobbing into Emmett shoulder she had just gotten her back since she

"What?" Asked mars

They where all broken out of their thoughts when two cars showed up. Shippo was going to forgive his sons for this round since they made up for their stupidness with getting the person that they needed. Tuxedo mask took his sailor moon out of the arms of japser

"Oh no sailor moon! bella please forgive me I didn't know." Cried tuxedo mask.

Tuxedo mask kissed her in hopes it would break the spell she was under. When the Yuma shot out of her they all waited to see what was going to happen since they didn't know this was what was needed.

"Look grandma is awake!" Said karou

Everyone gasped and prayed that she spoke the truth only to hear her groan from either the weakness of her body or that she had no energy left but the power killed the Yuma that shot out of her when she woken up. He laid her sleeping head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"The powers of love woke her up." Cried mercury

He lifted her in his arms he was going to take her home with him tonight she needed rest and he was going to make sure she was going to rest. Well until she was called out to be in anouther mission. Even though one of the sisters was livening at the manor now.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

The girls where leaving rei's shrine when their cummicators went off and noticed it was bella. She must have gotten back sooner than they expected they wanted to throw her a party for the catch she gotten.

* * *

" _It seems that rini took my locket I must of forgotten it when I was in a hurry to get to the raid. I cant even locator her with a location spell." Said bella_

* * *

Minako closed her watch and let out a sigh. Bella must have been a mega hurry if she had forgotten that. She never forgets it.. but then again they had been searching for this death eater they wanted to try to bring back the dark lord from the ashes.

"Ok this is Sirius we all should split up and find rini." Said minako

Everyone nodded and went in one way to hunt down where the kid went. They needed to tell her not to do things like this since it was something that bella needed to turn into sailor moon and if she cant do that she was going to have to use her other powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with rini_

Rini stood with her thing she was going to leave this time with the locket that held the silver crystal she was gonna go back home and save her mother. She cant keep her the way she was. She felt bad for what she had done to the woman who made her think it was her mother of this time.

"Please wait for me mommy. Im coming back home to you, og guardian of time and space! Tear apart the heavens and opened the door way for me of the door of space and time!" Cried rini

Rini raised the key only to see that there was nothing happening. That there was no door way for her to go back home. She stomped her foot in anger and annoyance why cant she go home. She wanted to go home she felt so alone here.

"What went wrong. Why didn't anything happen? **I BEG YOU PLEASE RETURN ME HOME TO THE FUTURE!** " Cried rini

Rini started to cry as her crescent moon appear the bolt of power shot out of her. In which she was making herself a moving target to those who wanted to get their hands on her and kill her for who she was. When she stopped crying and gulped to have someone floating above her since she saw the shadow.

"I finally found you at last you little rabbit." Said rubeus

Rini started to back away and wondered why she always got herself stuck in things like this. she now knew that she should of listen when she was in her classes for her powers and she was usless now since she didn't know how to use them. but rubeus only shielding himself from the four scouts powers that was sent at him. Mars rushed over to the kid and picked her up.

"Sailor mars?" Asked rini

Mars took off with rini she needed to get her to a safe place and let sesshomaru or one of the others have a lecture with her since it was wrong of her to steal what wasn't hers. But then again the kid never told them where she came from and why she was there.

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

Mecury sent her attack making the whole area freeze over with fog. Rubeus growled that his plans where once again screwed over by the pain in the assess called the sailor scouts but their leader was not with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sailor mars took off and wondered where she should take her, it was already proven that the dark moon clan was able to get through the barrier to the wizarding world so they didn't know where to keep her safe at.

"You can put me down rei." Said rini

Mars stopped they had a feeling that she knew that she had a feeling who they truly where but now it proved their thoughts where correct on this. so she stopped and placed rini on the ground to see what she had to say.

"I had the feeling all along on who you where. Plus the sleeping spell gave it away." Said rini

Mars sighed it seemed that their grief at that time slipped a lot of things. But it seemed they had to just let it go for now it was something they had to talk to her about later on. Since they needed to get bella locket back,

"We took care of rubeus!" Chirped venus

"That was a close call rini!" Chirped mercury

The other three scouts showed up as rini turned her back to them she didn't need their help they where only there to take back what she took from bella. She should of not been so carless with the important artifact.

"Well I guess I should thank you to you guys. But I don't want to since you all are best friends with those ex death eaters." Hissed rini

Everyone gasped at what she had said. Rei only shook her head she needed to let them know that rini knew who they where. But she waved the others who was there to help away this was not something they needed to help with.

"I know why you came and saved me. You only came because I stole the locket. And to punish me like a kid." Cried rini

"That's not true rini, we came to protect you because bella and the rest of us where worried about you." Said mars

Rini clutched her chest she felt bad for what she was about to say. But she needed the power of the silver crystal to save her mother. And the only way in getting back home is to have these people pushed away from her.

"That ex death eater has no right to keep this locket. I have seen her all she does is selfish things run off when she is called to go to things. She is not responsible she only thinks of herself and that job," cried rini

Mars sighed rini didn't understand why bella does what she does that she liked it. it was to make everyone safe from evil wizards who still believed in the ways of the dark lord. And that is not correct.

"Please don't think that way about bella. I know she is trying her best to keep you safe while she does what she is needed to do." Said mars

"Really?" Asked rini

Venus scooted over they needed to make her understand that she was doing this for the greater good and not that she wished to do it. she does this to protect them all from the harm that the death eaters wanted to do.

"After all no one in the world is perfect. Yes she has a past but we all are meant to do things that we are not able to control." Said venus

"Yes i'm not sure who is more fun to be around and keeps things lively than bella." Said Jupiter

"I totally agree, and plus bella is always thinking of others. She rather take her body and shield the ones she loves than she anyone harmed. She took a snake bit for severus and went into a coma and that is saying a lot." Said mercury

Rini held her tears back she didn't need to hear all of this. she only needed to think about her mother and father to get back to them and save her mother with the silver crystal. But her resolve was falling with everything they where saying.

 **"YOUR ALL LYING TO ME!"** Yelled rini

Rini took off running none of them was able to catch her fast enough since she ran into the streets with all the cars about to run her over. They face palmed they wondered why this kid was so damn stubborn it was kinda freaky on how the two where alike.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone gathered in the town squear bella never had the chance to change out of the robes she was in. so she was running around in the garb of the death eaters since she had to wear it for them to catch them.

"Well did you find her?" Asked bella

"No we haven't." said rei

Bella leaned her aching body against the wall of a building. She had just gotten back from another raid but she was so distracted she let them get away and had to be healed from one of the curses that severus had made.

"The situation is worst than I thought. Rini has the locket. That would mean she has the silver crystal and shikon jewel together since they merged." Said ami

Bella sighed she hated when things get like this. rei placed a hand on her shoulder when bella flinched and saw blood on her hand. She knew not to press things to make her sit back and rest while they did things.

"Yes your correct in that thought." Said bella

"And that what exactly what rubeus is after. And that means that she is in more danger than ever, so we need to gather everyone to search the whole town even the ones at home and the ones in the wizarding world." Said ami

Bella nodded as she flicked her wrist knowing that would get the troops gathered to start searching for the kid who was her little copy. But she cant have her getting hurt since she had her locket and she felt like the kid was hers for some reason.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Minako and makoto along with jasper and alice stood in front of a huge clock tower seeing the time. They where now worried on where she was since they didn't know and at this hour of all hours everyone had been searching left and right and all over.

"It's 10 o'clock." Said alice

"Yes it past her bed time the poor kid must be so tiered." Said jasper

Jasper let out a sigh he knew they needed to continue to search. They didn't need the kid getting harmed or having the locket taken into others hands. But some of them where relieved of their post.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with mamoru_

Mamoru walked to his apartment door but he was not expecting to have his goddess there sleeping but she looked like she had just came back from one of the raids he placed a hand on her shoulder and saw blood he cursed and took her to to his room and dressed her wounds. He kissed each and everyone of the. He laid her head In his lap to let her sleep as he ran his fingers into her hair. When she bolted she looked around as if her eyes where seeig something else. She was able to absorb other vampires powers he was the only one able to touch her hands with out the gloves.

"How you feeling my goddess?" Asked mamoru

Bella blinked the fog away and rubbed her forehead she felt like crap. Mcnair gave her run for her money ,but this was not the time to even think on this. she wondered if the others found rini or not.

"Oh just fine other than I feel like crap. But I cant sit around like this." said bella

Bella tried to get up only to collapse on her knees, she was so tiered still and mcnair was one of the strongest ones and generals of the ddeath eaters and he still hated her it seemed by the way she felt. He had to go and answer the door only to see the two kings there.

"Where is bella we need to tell her we haven't found her yet." Said caius

Mamoru sighed he seen her disappear in the black smock. While they only sighed they knew she was tiered but they knew she wont give up until she found where the kid went. They didn't even know why she felt so strongly for her but it was something they knew bella was motherly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Rini tried to catch her breath she been trying to stay out of sight from the large group of people trying to get her to stop so they could talk to her. She rather be captured only to get to her mother so she was able to save her life.

"This time im going to make it work." Said rini

A bright pink light shined brightly as a ball of pink energy went up to the sky. She did it she finally did it now she was able to go home and save her mother from what she was suffering from and wake her up. But before she was able to get through dark energy blocked her from even leaving. When she went crashing down to the ground a huge ship appeared out of no where.

"Well hello rabbit. No matter were ever you go no matter what and your attempts to return to the future in which is causing a distortion in the space and time. And this ship you see here will lead me there and I shall always find you." Said rubeus

Rini opened her eyes only to see the man who had been trying to capture her ever since she had been here and back at home. She knew now she was not able to go back home and didn't have the power to fight him. Until the four scouts showed up to stop him from even doing anything.

"Don't worry rini where all here. We wont let that perverted jerk to take you anywhere." Said mars

Mars took rini in her arms and shot rubeus a glare that meant death. It was creepy how a man of his age was trying to steal a kid like he was. It made them think on so many things and wondered if he was a pervert.

"Well fine it saves me some times I will kill you along with the kid." Mocked rubeus

The scouts sent their attackes to make sure they didn't get harmed or taken. They needed to get rini out of here, they just hoped they they would get some back up sooner her later to get her out of here.

"Oh I didn't feel a thing." Said rubeus

Rubeus sent a attack at the scouts knocking them over. Rini nudged them only mars opened her eyes first she needed to get rini out of here. She needed to go to a safe house that she knew of that was given to her.

"Run get to the safe house someone will be there waiting for you. This is your only chance. Run far away from here," pleaded mars

"Well dearie that not going to happen." Said rubeus

Rubeus raised his hand and activated some force on the battle ship he had the scouts started to float up towards the ship. That's when bella popped in on the scene her ruby eyes where wide at what she was seeing. As jasper and tuxedo mask was there next to her.

"Bella do what you have to protect her like you do us. Please don't do nothing to get yourself killed," pleaded mars

Bella eyes went wide got everyone pleading from their minds. She was not going to sit back and let this even happen. Jasper handed over rini he needed to stop her and he the only one who had the strength to do so. He pushed calm into her rini only looked up into her eyes to see tears and the blood what happened while she ran away. When she saw her go limp and the one known as jasper kept her in his arms to use his ability to keep her calm. Rini tried to walk over to her tixedo mask held her back she was not ok to be near right now and jasper was protective of her at this point in time. She was weak and she was not going to give up until she saved them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Rini was sitting in a room that was given to her. While mamoru sighed he walked in he needed to make her understand what she had done caused a lot of trouble and not only that making bella not able to help.

"Hey rini," said mamaru

Rini looked up at him with the same colored eyes that bella had. He wondered if she was bella kid from the future everyone was in a meeting over this while he left his goddess with jasper she was not taking this well.

"I am pretty sure your tuxedo mask am I right?." asked rini

"Well yeah that is correct." Said mamoru

Rini sighed she never was surprised much she knew how the world was at her age. But she never wanted to make people sad or hurt like this its all her fought she was a selfish person she should be punched like severus said.

"You know it don't surprise me on thing anymore. I mean after finding someone like bella is also sailor moon. I said so many harsh things on her. And I didn't even mean one word." Said rini

"By the way rini did you finally give the silver shikon crystal back to bella?" Asked mamoru

"Yes I did." Said rini

Rini pulled out the space time key and looked at it sadlly mamoru sighed he was wondering what the key was meant and for. It seemed it was special in some way but then again she would open up.

"I don't know why it didn't work the it suppose to." Said rini

"And if it did work you world have taken the locket with you when you went back to the future am I correct." Said mamoru

Rini sighed he was correct on that and only did it for the best of her mother. She missed her so much that's why she clinged to bella she reminded her of her mother so much and wished she was her.

"Rini I want us to stop keeping secrets you know all of ours but its not fair in the way you wont let us in to help. What where you going to do with the silver crystal?" Asked mamoru

"It's for my mother. I need that crystal and the jewel to rescue her from those bad people." Said rini

Mamoru sighed he needed her to tell him more on this. he took the kid by the shoulders it was something he needed to know, he was not going to risk the love of his life and the reason for his being.

"Please rini straight answers here. What happened tell me everything that you can remember.." pleaded mamoru

Rini clinched her eyes shut she didn't know how to explain what had happened. it was nothing to explain how her mother was in a deep sleep and encased in a crystal like dome to protect her until they knew what to do.

"I don't know." Said rini

 **"RINI!"** Yelled mamoru

Rini clutched what she took off her mother before she came here. It was something that she held near and dear to her. With the space time key she had tears filled up in her ruby orbs so much like her mother.

"I really don't know much of anything to tell you the truth. Those people showed up out of no where," cried rini

Mamoru sighed he felt sorry for the kid by why did the necklace she clung to looked so familiar. He had to think on that some other time. But there was more to this than there meets the eye they would find out sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

Bella had her head tilted back and tried to get her head to stop pounding while severus watched her as the potions took course. Everyone was bickering over what was going on and he was not pleased with that kid. Luna and artemis with hikaru and karou and tamaki in front of the huge flat screen her head on in the lap of jasper and severus had her lets they needed to make sure before she does anything she was ok.

"It seems that we only have 30 minutes left." Said hikaru

"Mama what happened to mamoru and rini?" Asked tamaki

Bella sighed he was trying to get information for them since he volunteered to try to do something while everyone was either in a debate or bitching about what to do. She had the heavy burden on what to do on her shoulders once again.

"Their up in the room's she been given." Said bella

Bella looked at her locket and sighed soon as the potions kicked in she was walking out of by other methods to go and save everyone from the huge ship. It was a nice model something she would liked to design.

"That kid is just making it so bloody difficult for me to do anything. And I have enough on the pile as it is with the rouge death eaters and court and the ones who trying to start another war. Sometimes I just want to give up and say I don't care about anything any more im getting far to old for this and feel so drained from what mcnair had done. I know I should be protecting her but what she did was wrong." Said bella

Jasper sighed along with severus and they had to agree with her. Everyone agrees with her. She risked her life for the engrateful brat and she just gos off and do what she does. While mamoru was on her side but he needed the information so they could do this better.

"you know im not even sure what im talking about right now. Its just im so tied and hurting but I cant sleep to let me body heal until I know everyone is back and safe it is the warrior and soldier in me that I am not able to rest until then. I'm just so tiered and I feel bad feeling like this, I feel weak when I feel like this," said bella

bella got up and left to go and sit on her deck that surrounded the tree of ages, she needed something to help her think and help her make her mind up on this. jasper and severus let her go so she was able to have some time alone she was not even changed yet her body was pushing itself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella_

Bella laid back on the swinging bench as she closed her eyes to regain her thoughts she knows what is needed to be done. But her logical side something she always used to make up the correct choice for her,

 _"I know what I have to do its better than hiding its not honor. I will have to go and confront him alone if I hand myself over he would not think of nothing as a trap. But atleast it would draw attention away from rini and the others for the time being. Well come on body lets get our 516 year old ass up and get to work,"_ thought bella

Bella stood up and closed her ruby eyes she knew she was going to do this she just had to find the will to get off her tiered ass to get the motivation on going. But the potions are almost kicked in but this was enough for her. She snapped her fingers and her swords where on her back.

 _"Hold on scouts im on my way. Hades you better be ready for another one."_ Thought bella

Bella turned on the spot and she was gone in black mist she knew the others would deliver the message to mamoru on what she had chosen they would back her up on this and she will do this and bring her scouts and friends back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Mamoru rushed down the steps he had a bad feeling that she took off to go and fight on her on. While her found everyone in the library reading or playing a game or something or the other.

"Where us bella? I cant find bella!" Cried mamoru

Rini gasped she didn't know she would go off and do this alone. While everyone looked at him as if he was thinking she was going to stay back and do nothing while the ones she loved most is in a ship.

"Sorry my friend but this is something she wanted to do. And we are behind her on this. she is one who not to stay back and watch the ones she loves be held prisoner. We all are like that." Said severus

Mamoru shot the dark man a glare but he knew he was correct but it did not make him feel any better. While the moon cats sighed at the way mamoru gos about things bella was one to fight until her last breath.

"Has anyone notice that rini is no longer is In the house." Said kyoya

Mamoru and everyone got up and looked around the house and did not see rini no where. But they knew she was here a while ago. This is not going to go over well she would not battle properly if she had the kid with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sailor moon rushed to where she knew was the meeting point. And hoped no one tried to fallow her it would not do her any good if she was going to worry about others to get involved. As she stood there waiting for him to arrive.

"My, my you showed up on time sailor moon. oh look the rabbit came along as well." said rubeus

Sailor moon blinked she turned around to see rini clutching to her leg. She sighed she must over heard everyone tell mamoru why she chose to do what she chose to do. But it was going to put things in a bad area now.

"Oh come on little one why did you fallow you where safe back at the manor." Said sailor moon

Rini clutched to sailor moon more she cant loose her but she was not going on this one alone. She was already tired and weak as it was. So she was able to help in some form or something to be able to help her.

"I'm going to. Its my fought that they got taken." Cried rini

Sailor moon sighed she took the kid in her arms but she could understand why she wanted to do this. but it will hinder in what she wanted to do and what she had planned to do to this man. She was going to let go and go all out.

"No rini I cant understand what and why you wish to do this but this will put my plans in another direction." Said sailor moon

Sailor moon was not able to push rini out of the way until they where starting to get beamed up. She wondered who decided to copy off the star trek thing. Then again it was something that she knew they all had in common these people.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little wile later_

Mamoru gasped it seemed thatsailor moon had a firm hold on rini while the others knew this was not going to be a pretty fight. And if it was going to be from space they where going to feel that well known power they where known to feel.

"Where to late." Said mamoru

"Oh this is not going to be a pretty fight,. And we should know we have seen when she go's all out." Said miroku

"Yeah but look she has tetsusaiga and tokijin she would hand one over to rini to place her in a barrier they are infused with her powers," said bankosu

They all nodded but mamoru was still getting used to things like this. and he knew she puts up to a point when it came to her powers. And by the way they talked they would feel her from space if she let go. They all kinda sat down in chairs that was transfigured while severus yanked mamoru down to one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with rini and sailor moon_

Sailor moon finally woke up and noticed that she was not where she once was. While she heard someone walk to where she was and looked up to see the moron she was about to shove her booted foot up his ginger ass.

"Oh come on now this is just freaky ya know. What are you going to do to them jam nails and then kill them slowly." Growled sailor moon

"Oh its nice for you to come sailor moon. oh an I thank you to bring the brat to me." Said rebues.

Sailor moon had to think quickly the logical part of her brain was a tad bit foggy. She mentally cheered that might work she hated the name but she was willing to use it to save rinis little ass.

"Go ahead laugh all you want really not my first show with someone like you. This little pain in my ass is my little sister Bellatrix, oh believe me this little pain in the ass has been a thorn in my side since my mother and father brought her home from st mungos." Said sailor moon

Rini and rubeus wondered if she finally lost her mind. But then again rini had to admit she was very good at lying. She clutched to the sword that was given to her to protect her from harm and pain sent her way.

"Oh this is priceless you fell for it to. Oh how very amusing." Said a amused sailor moon

"Well I have plenty of time to test that if it is true or not later. But first im going to have some fun with you." Said rubeus

Sailor moon rolled her eyes at the evil ginger. His hair was brighter than the weasley ready hair and that is saying something right there if you where able to out beat a weasley red hair and they are way ginger.

"Fiiiiiine you evil ginger im going to have fun beating the crap out of you. You would have to hunt down someone to remove my red clad foot out of you loose ass once im done with you!" Growled sailor moon

Sailor moon tooka deep breath to not freak out rini she needed to have her somewhere safe for what she was about to do and she was not going to hold back either she was even going to use some things that should still be banned.

"Ok now little sister go and find a safe place and hid like what you where taught during the time of war." Said sailor moon

Rini took off knowing what she was about to ssee was something she was never meant to see at her age. As she rushed off to hide with the sword that was shielding her from everything that was about to come out. While sailor moon popped her bones and now she was ready.

"Come on you annoying perveted ginger." Hissed sailor moon

Rubeus might just keep her around just for himself. But then again there was something about her that made him remember something that prince diamond had showing in his chambers even whacked off to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with everyone else_

Mamoru gasped at what he had just felt he never felt nothing like it before. It seemed that she let go while everyone who was used to this was just sitting there like nothing was going on in that ship.

"Oh shes going to let the ginger have it." said aro

"Yes I know its going to be a mega mess if I know bella way." Said koga

Mamoru was really turned on thinking that his little goddess was going to do that to the memory he took the offered book and started to read it. he just hoped she comes back safe and sound and not a scratch on her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Sailor moon got some hits in until the bastard pulled a dick move and sent her flying intot he wall of his ship, she hissed out her pain but this was not as bad as it normally is she was soooo not done yet.

"That was just a warm up for me you may be strong but im not going to loose to the likes of you." Said rubeus

Sailor moon hissed as she went back in for another attack sending everything she had at him but it was getting bounced off some shield it seemed. But it also seemed that he was amused at the will she had. Until something was making her feel heavy pushing her down to the floor.

"Oh crap what is he doing I feel heavy." Gasped sailor moon

Sailor moon was on all fours not willing to let whatever he was doing to keep her down she was not going to let him win. She had to fight but the battle she had before this was keeping her to fight more.

"Oh shall I tell you what is happening my dear, my lovely ship here ups my powers to play with the forces of nature so to speak. Your getting my power pushed into you. Oh by the way I can to the oppsite as well." said rubeus

Rubeus waved his arm up and sailor moon went flying to the roof of the ship face planting it. it was something she soooo didn't want to do was kiss a bloody roof of a freaking evil gingers ship. Until he made her face plant back down to the floor she was now completely pissed off he saw power raw power pour out of her as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Oh I shall never give up while im still breathing while having power and energy in me. I will save my friends and scouts. And I will defeat you evil ginger." Hissed sailor moon

Sailor moon now was standing it took almost everything in her to do this. but she was not going to back down from a freaking evil ginger evil bastard. She was still going to fight until she was now able to move.

"That is impossible to stand up with the super gravity machine!" Said rubeus

"Rini got the guts to break through the high voltage barrier. I sailor moon will fight until I have nothing left in me." Hissed sailor moon

"Hmph.. your far more than I imagined. And it is totally arousing to meet someone who was able to stand up to me." Said rubeus

Rubeus let the gravity go back to normal. She given him run for his money and she was going to be his. No one ever made him feel this way and he was going to take what he wanted and this and who he wanted.

"Well its time to test this sheer will power shall we. Im going to full power that will crush anyone who can survive this." said rubeus

Sailor moon smirked she sent a attack that she thought might be able to get him where she was able to wound him more. But then again he had that shield up and it might bounce back, but she was not going to back down. As the dragon strike and rubeus attack clashed with each other rini broke the crystal letting the other scouts free,. As she sent rubeus flying into the wall.

"Does anyone know where we are at?" Asked venus

"I'm sorry this is all my fought," cried rini

Rini crawled over to the other scouts, while sailor moon crashed to her knee's from her weakness and pain. She used a lot of her power something she was not much of when she chose to do this.

"I'm glad you all are now safe." Gasped sailor moon

The scouts looked over to see how weak sailor moon was and how she looked she helped them they always knew this was going to happen. She always there to save their asses when they where in need of it.

"Do you really think everything is ok now? This ship will blow up at any given minute." Said rubeus

Rubeus stopped in the dark crystal earing as the ship started to set itself of fire. While everyone had to think quick on what they had to do. They needed to get their collective asses off this ship before they end up like him. As they all took each other hands and teleported out of there with the energy of rini they where able to do it. even though it was the last bit sailor moon had left in her. As they landed back on earth after the ship exploded.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

The girls and the others dragged bella over to all you can eat cake. The full vampires took the potion that was able to let them to eat the human stuff and they where going to pig out in it as well.

"Look it's a all you can eat cake." Chirped rei

"Sounds to good to be true." Said makoto

Severus only grunted he was now thinking of albus with his love of things like that. And sadly enough him and he dear wife Minerva was pigging out in there from what he was seeing through the window shocking enough that Lucius and narcissa was in there as well and the kings.

"You all will get fat." Said artiemis

"Oh shut it you." Growled draco

Draco shut the carriing case with the white moon cat and locked it. they deserved some time to pig severus was gonna go in and pig out with them so hell he was going to join in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was just gathered in the largest table in the place since the other groups was with them to join in. while they all stuffed their faces even the pureblooded ones who was going to be like pigs.

"Oh this is bliss isn't it guys." Said albus

Everyone nodded even what albus was like they agreed on frew things. But with it came down to stuff like this they where going to agree with the joy of junk food for all the crap they had been through. Sesshomaru even joined in.

"And think of every battle we fought to get to eat like this." said minako

"I'm going back for more." Said draco and makoto

Draco got up only to see ron there pigging his wealey face with some green hair chick. He poked the person next to him only to have everyone look with a dead panned look at the weasley who had no manner.

"Ron you look like a pig." Said minako

Ron flipped her the bird he did not care he just continued to stuff his face with more and more cake. It was just sooo good even out beated his mother cooking and that is saying something. While luna let out artimes. Draco and severus was trying to pull the pig faced ginger away.

"Come on weasley have some self control!" growled snape

"Shut it git!" Growled ron

"Cut it out right now people are watching." Growled draco

Ron was trying to pull out of their holds he wanted more yummy muggle cake and he was going to kick their asses to get it if that's what it takes. While he pushed both of them away draco bumped intot he woman.

"Oh pardon me ma'am." Said draco

 _"Oh the nerve but he was hot though."_ Thought esmeraulde

Esmeraude started to eat more of the junk food she was not just trying out. When she seen everyone look at her she blushed deeply and wondered if she was being watched because she was being a pig, as she walked off around the corner.

"Oh how could I loose my cool and get so carried away. But those cake things were just like so cute and yummy, oh how could those 20th century humans was watching me like that sooo humiliating." Cried esmeraude

Esmeraude knew she was going to plant something and she let the emerald wedge plant itself over the point of crystal Tokyo in the future as she waved her fan over the cake so the humans where passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had more cake on their table they where just enjoying their selves. Even though ron and minako was in a stuffing their face race. They had to enlarge the table when no one was looking to have more of their good to fit.

"Wow look at all those cakes!" Chirped rini

Everyone looked over to see the mini me of bella rushed over to where they all sat. and if ron lets one more fart out even albus they where going to plus their asses with something to stop gassing them out.

"Hey look mamoru this is where everyone was!" Chirped rini

Everyone groaned stuffed from eating so much and was about to vomit from seeing ron and minako continued to stuff their face no wonder why those two are dating he was so lost when he lost Hermione not he has minako.

"Look I think uncle ron and minako s getting fatter," said rini

 **"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING FAT BRAT!"** Yelled ron and minako

 **"SHUT IT THE TWO OF YOU AND SIT YOUR FAT ASSES DOWN!"** yelled draco

And with that the two of them sat down. While bella doesed off for a bit she over ate and she was still recovering from the last battle and fight they had with the death eaters and that was a big one. Until everyone was iced over and a Yuma appeared. Everyone transformed while the others protected rini as they all went in to attack, mercury sent her attack making her wet while everyone looked over at sailor moon who nodded.

"Silver moon strike!"

They watched as the Yuma turned to ashe and a green jewel fell down to the ground and turned black, sailor moon and some of them vomited from the amount the ate but when they heard someone laugh their assess off with a mega annoying laugh at that,

"Did you ever learn to not spy on those." Said tuxedo mask

Esmeraude turned and blushed deeply at all the hot men. But the one that stood out was the man in the tuxedo hells he would like to take him and show him a thing or to since diamond didn't want her not like she was going to stop.

"Oh hey there you're a hot one lets go and do something. I think I can show you a thing or to." Said esmeruade

Tuxedo mask scooted behind is sailor moon while everyone arched a brow at him. While sailor moon sighed and wondered what gives this bitch to stomp on her stomping grounds and fuck everything up.

"Farewell i'm out." Said tuxedo mask

"Yo stop trying to screw with my man you hoe!" Hissed sailor moon

Esmeruade wondered what the hell a hoe is. She shook her head it was time to make her busness known and wondered who the hell these people where and what they wanted.

"Ah I see you're the sailor scouts I have heard ever so much about. Listen up pest yoru looking at a proud member of the black moon family every man in this world will kneel before me. For that I am the greatest beauty that ever was." Said esmeruade

"Dude is this bitch Sirius really talk about being stuck on yourself." said Jupiter

She started to laugh they all had to hold their ears from the high pitch and annoying it sounded and whens he disappeared they where relieved that she was gone. They where going to enjoy killing her since she was soooo annoying.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Rei dragged herself out of bed to pick up the phone. She feels like she had been ran over but a troop of buses. And only to find out it was makoto who was calling her. It seemed she had the flu bug as well.

* * *

 _"Don't tell me your sick to rei?" Asked makoto_

* * *

Rei coughed and hacked she was left with potions from the nurse from Hogwarts she been delivering them to all the people she knew who was sick and they seem to be better than the store brought ones.

"Sadly yes. And the potions work a lot better don't you agree?" Asked rei

Rei sat against the wall since the potion just kicked in. it seemed that they all have the flu and, lucky for makoto she had a phone beside her bed. And it bad when the demons get the sickness as well.

* * *

 _"Yeah lucky for me I only have a mild case of it. but everyone else other than the full vampires sound like death warmed over." Said makoto_

* * *

"Ah! Sounds like the sailor scouts and the demons and wizards are down for the count huh?" Asked rei

Rei leaned her head to the wall she enjoyed the warmth the potions gave her but wondered why she felt like this call was a warning as well. then again a warning could be as well with the way makoto was sounding.

* * *

 _"Nope one of us other than the vampire is right up is still in tip top shape and the vampire are running the ministry and other business while the rest of us are down." Said makoto_

* * *

Rei never had the chance to ask because her shrine felt like a herd of cows just ran through it. she had the look of horror on her face and wondered if this was the warning that makoto was trying to give her.

 **"YOOHOO! I'M HERE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"** Cheered minako

Makoto hung up the phone on her end it seemed that its rei's turn to have the nurse minako treatement hell she would have severus right now if iit was up to her but he was down for the count as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Rei was laying in her bed and wondered what minako had planned for the torture up her sleeve. When she seen her pop her head in the room with a bowl of something then the horror set back in.

"Here! Rice soup! And this time it will be eatable I am sure." Chirped minako

Artemis gave rei a sad look as if there was going to be some pain here. While rei sweat dropped and placed her book down she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings so she was going to swallow her pride and eat it.

"Well before coming here she visited makoto and ami and made it for them as well." said artemis

"Oh come on those where practice rounds and the chipped tooth was sadly a misshape but madam pomfrey fixed it right up when she dropped the potions off. But that is all in the past now eat up!" Chirped minako

Rei was feeling a load of dread and wondered if she should give a warning over to the manor that's full of sick people and demons. And they are not pleasant when they are sick they might hide at another place.

"Thanks this is peachy!" Chirped rei

Rei eyes shifted from the food to the smiling face of her friend who was there to end her life. Hell lucky she knew someone who was best buddies with hades and it would seemed that would hopefully send her back. She scooped a of the stuff her friend made her. And took a bite of it and swallowed it and flames shot out of her mouth

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Screamed rei

When the flames stopped she had tears stills streaming down her face and was trying to breath from the hell she just felt. Did she put the whole bottle of the hot souce with super hot pepers. In it.

"Minako please excuse me i'll take a rest for a while." Pleaded rei

"Well let me help you get all comfey i'll just take these away." Chirped minako

When minako tried to take the tray away she spilt the whole bowl of hot steaming rice soup. As she screamed from the hotness of the hot soup while artemis took cover for his own safty. Even when she tried to put music on for her.

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** Yelled rei

Minako and artemis took off from the shrine and wonder where she was going to go off next. Then again minako did kinda really mess with rei and she not pleasant when she was sick. But she was only doing it out of the kindness of her heart.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at bella manor_

Bella wondered why everyone flooed out for and took off to another manor. She shrugged and only was stuck with tamaki and the twins and rini. It seemed everyone else bailed for some reason she picked up the phone to see who was calling.

"I see she went to your place as well?" asked bella

Bella had to hang up the phone since her youngest son was asleep along with the twins. She rushed out to help rini who was dangling off the side of the manor trying to help. The house elves where here to do that but it seemed they bailed as well,

"Oh come on little one go and play a game or something you don't need to help around the manor. Well the elves would get it after they done hiding with the others." Said bella

Rini only pouted she noticed that they all took off in a flash and wondered why didn't they say anything. But then again it seemed that there was something that no one was forseeing at the point in time.

"Oh can someone come and take care of her i'm to tiered and wanted to hug the porcelain god way to many times," said bella

Bella looked over the edge to see that it was minako there it must be her turn to be totured,, and saidly she was rather preferring to be under crucio from the dark lord and have a date with naraku and the dark lord himself than this.

"Hey minako." Said bella

Minako jumped on the level where she was at. While not only her it was going to be tamaki and the twins who was going to be murdered in their sleep from this the minako stampede oh how she hates being her.

"Taking care of rini and nursing you all back to health is my job." Chirped minako

 _"Oh of all that's holy someone help me why didn't I do what the others did."_ Thought bella

Bella cracked a crimson eye and seen the white moon cat give her sad eyes. She let out a sigh and knew it was something she was going to have to deal with to not hurt her friends feelings. And she is to nice of a person as it was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The twins and tamaki was curled up like the pack they where with bella. Then again they where in horror as well. poor luna had the sickness. They just wished to took off like the others had done.

"Is the patients ready!" Chirped minako

Tamaki and the twins clung to bella as if they where going to be saved from the pain they where going to be given. They where even shaking and that is saying something she wanted to but someone had to be strong.

"Mama shes going to kill me!" Cried tamaki

"Grandma help us she going to kill us!" Cried the twins

Minako and rini ignored the cries knowing that it was something that they where only joking about and not really Sirius about. But they didn't know why the others where here maybe they gotten better not even the house elves where hhere. So minako thought it was a house elve convention they went to or something.

"You all are going to be well cared for!" Chirped minako

Now bella was freaking out that statement made her want to go and hide at the other manor and not come back until the flu was gone. This is like being stuck with pin head of all things. As she rushed over to them.

"Now tell me the four of you did you take your temp?" asked minako

Bella and the twins and tamaki gulped down in horror and shook their heads. Minako knew they lied and snapped her fingers to have her little helper come over and help her assist her with her patients. As she shoved on in each of their mouths.

"Now we wait." Chirped minako

Minako took out a huge stop watch. While the paitents was wishing they took the smart idea and took off like the others. Its better to be safe than this. but this is just something they never ever wanted to go through,

"And times up!" Chirped minako

Minako checked to see if they all had a temp. while rini waited with a clip board while tamaki was not letting go of his mother and the twins of their grandmother they hated their father for leaving them.

"Rini did you place fresh batteries in this thing?" Asked minako

Minako waved it to see if it was going to work only to break to giant window in the room as a huge gust of wind bursted through the room. While bella and the ones in the room was cursing her.

"It seems that I made a tiny crack in the window!" Chirped minako

Bella sighed and snapped her fingers fixing the window that was broken. She was about to just say fuck It and take the twins and tamaki and run for it, she not going to die with her trying to kill them all with her lame attempts.

"Oh I have a wonderful idea. Are you four hungry. I could make a steaming hot bowl of rice soup would warm the four of you up." Chirped minako

"Mommy she going to murder us." Cried tamaki

"Yeah grandma murder us by food and caring for us." Cried the twns

Bella only sweat dropped and prayed gthat ones of the vampires came back it seemed they ran with their venom filled tails between their legs as if they outed to a bloody muggle or something.

"What about some music." Chirped minako

 **"DON'T TOUCH THE STERO!"** Yelled artimes

"What gives?" Asked minako

But it seemed that rini saved the day to offer to do the elves work. Bella the twins and tamaki sighed of relief that the horror was gone until later when she decided to come back in a try to murder them in their sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Sesshomaru and severus came back to check on bella and the twins and tamaki to offer them to have a safe place back at the manor that have for hiding. And only to see rini and minako destroyed the house they flooed back and left it to them.

"Why is the room spinning around for?" Asked bella

Tamaki and the twins left to go back to the room basically her room they where not going to leave her alone in this. while bella leaned against the wall to gain some kind of support from the dizzy feeling. And she finally passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Bella had that dream again the person seemed so familiar to her and the sad thing is who ever it was one horny bastard he was a bloody pervert for kami sakes. Until something cold woke all four of them, but she was the only one remained asleep.

 **"IT'S SO BLOODY COLD!"** Cired bella

Bella sighed and laid a hand on the twins and then tamaki and let out a sigh they must took their potions since they had no more tempture. She turned her ruby eyes over to minako who looked worried.

"Why are you trying to be so helpful. I don't understand believe me I am grateful." Said bella

"Because your so important to me. Even those three monsters as well. I have this urge I want to protect you." Said minako

Bella smiled and placed a hand on minako head she meant well. and she knew that she did this out of the goodness of her own heart but it was a bit overwhelming on how she goes about things.

"I feel so comfortable around you. Your so full of energy and love and you do anything to protect people you love. And you make me feel happy that's why. Well me and this one needs to go and pick up the meds." Said minako

Bella sighed and pointed to her where the car keys are and let her take the car. She cant let her go and get sick. While the two of them went to go and leave to grab the meds that will help them get better.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Rini ran away from the Yuma who appeared when they came to get the meds while venus appeared to save the day from the Yuma and hoped she was able to do this on her own with out the others.

"Hospitals are a haven for healing and comfort for people who are sick," said tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask looked around and wondered where the others where at. And why it was only venus there. No one never called him or told him if anything was wrong or anything so he was clueless.

"Sparkling thunder crash!"

Jupiter sent her attack destroyed the Yuma attack while the others where there to help even though they felt like they where going to kill over and sailor moon was going to kill venus for killing her car.

"You're the one behind all this are you!" Hissed sailor moon

"What are you girls doing here. You should be all in bed." Said venus

Sailor moon sighed she and the girls decided to let her know that the god awful care was not the thing healed they decided to lie and she was going to kill her for smacking her car.

"We recovered but you will killed my car! But nothing with a little magic cant fix," said sailor moon

Venus sighed she knew they where still feeling like crap while tuxedo mask wondered if the twins forgot to tell him. He couldn't even find none of the others as well . did they all run away from something. As they all sent their attacks. But sailor moon collapsed.

"Hey sailor moon whats wrong?" Asked the scouts

They all gathered around her but she knew what was wrong she missed her weekly feeding from the flu and only being a little vampire and still being sick her body wont let her feel any better until she did it.

"I'm sorry I wish to do my best and believe me I do. But I kinda screwed up and missed my weekly feeding and the flu will no go away until I do." Said sailor moon

They all groaned they forgot all about that how could they let her forget. And also forget to tell mamoru it seemd the was tapping his foot. Even rini was sad she forgot to let her know as well.

"Don't give up sailor moon let your energy shine sailor moon. your strong will is what I love about you the most." Said tuxedo mask

Sailor moon blushed deeply from that one. Why did he have to be so kind all the time and honest at that. She closed her eyes and squashed the burning in her throat there was blood close by.

"Silver moon strike!"

And with that single attack the Yuma was gone in a pile of ashe. With the crystal dropped in the pile and turned black from being destroyed by pure white magic of sailor moon. while they wondered if they would get better now.

"Excuse me will one of you be kind enough to let me down?" Asked venus

Everyone narrowed their eyes sailor moon came back looking like she was happy about something and relized the blood bank was two doors down as they huddled together and wondered what they whre going to do after what she did, but being nice they helped her down.

"Oh sorry we forgot about you," chirped mars

Sailor moon shrugged and she pointed t the blood bank she took care of her needs. While the other blsuehd and she sanpped her fingers to fix the car. She wondered if the others came out of hiding yet.

 **"AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR ALL OF YOU!"** Cired minako

 **"DUDE YOU TRIED TO KILL US AND THE DEMMONS AND WIZARDS TOOK OFF RUNNING!"** Yelled makoto

Mamrou blinked was it that bad, while rini nodded and told him even the house elfs ran for the hills. He only sweat dropped and sighed he felt bad for them and most of all his goddess damn she hot she even had blood on her still.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Everyone was about to head to the future even then ones who just wanted to go along to just see what it looked like and know what the future is like and who is what and still was alive or what they where doing at that time and what it looked like.

"Oh guardian of space and time tear apart the heavens and open wide for me the doorway of space and time I summon thee by your true name!" chanted rini

Everyone watched with wonderment at how this thing was going to work. While all the people who was trying to figure the laws of space and time but then again this was something different. As they where gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sailor moon landed on her ass like always. She looked around the fog filled place and wondered where they hell they crash landed and where the others where at, and wondered if they where at the space time door.

 _"Are we in the future? Where did everyone else go off to?"_ Thought sailor moon

Sailor moon stopped when she seen the double doors and wondered if they where the doors of space and time that they needed to go through. Rini never explained what they had to do to get to where they needed to go.

"Stop right there."

Sailor moon stopped frozen not sure who the hell was angry at her now. And this person and her never have met face to face before so it seemed that she was going to come face to face sooner or later.

"Those who violate the taboo and approach the doors of space and time must be killed."

Sailor moon doged the attack from whoever that was telling her that she violated the taboo of the space and time. She was only here for the ride and help out the kid for what she was going through and so was the others. Before the person could kick her ass rini came out of no where and clung to the person.

 **"PLUTO NO DON'T DO IT!"** cried rini

Sailor moon tilted her head to the side wondering now who the hell the kind clung to. And did she just cry pluto while she was there trying to think on this and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Small lady?" Asked pluto

When the fog died down pluto eyes went wide from what she was seeing before her she bowed quickly for the younger version of her queen was there and she nearly killed her for thinking she was a trespasser. Jasper and tuxedo mask rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Is this your doing?" Asked pluto

Rini gulped knowing that she was mad at her for bringing them. but what else was she able to do she had to help her mommy and her daddy and the others. This was the only thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry pluto I broken one of the important rules and brought everyone here to the door. But they are my friends and they can help mommy and daddy." Cried rini

"Don't say any more." Said pluto

Pluto raised her hand as rini clinched her eyes shut but only to feel pluto hand on her head as if she was telling her that she had done well and done something that was going to help but not in so many ways.

"I am very proud of you young one you finally mastered the space time key. You have become a fine young lady." Said pluto

Everyone smiled that was the sweetest thing they have ever seen. It was to cute to watch. While rini was so happy that she was approved from the time keeper of the space and time door. The twins even dabbed at their eyes.

"Forgive my behavor you all where kind enough to accompany small lady here. I should never of threatened you. So please accept my apology. But my life seems to be easier when it comes down to you. You and I are the same in so many ways. I shall opened the door to allow you." said pluto

When the doors opened she bowed to everyone and explained the rules it was something they must think and understand that they must obey they would end up going to a part of her realm they would not like.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

When they ecxited the gate to only be in some wast land it was not what they where expecting to see. It seemed like something happened as if there was some kind of war to make it look like this.

"So is this supposed to be ccrystal Tokyo?" Asked severus

Everyone was wondering the same thing. But ti seemed that there was something wrong. But when rini took off running to the palace that was at the center of it. so they took off and tried to stop her before she did something stupid. When they made it to the palace only to have someone walk to them. when they all see sailor point a finger at the man with a angry look on her face.

 **"YOUR THAT PERVERT WHO KEPT MAKING ME HAVE DIRTY DREAMS! COME ONE NOW!"** Yelled sailor moon

Tuxedo mask shot a dark look he was sending dirty dreams to the person who he was with. Oh it is one he was going to beat this man down for doing what he had done. But there was something familiar about him as well. Sailor moon was growling from annoyance this man was sending her dirty dreams and tried to get her and trick her in having sex with him. While jasper was trying to keep her calm they didn't even know about these dreams. as sailor blushed deeply from the last one she had.

 **"WHO ARE YOU!"** Yelled tuxedo mask

Everyone flinched when he went right through the person and skidded on the ground, while sailor moon blushed deeply from the last dream she had before she came here. While jasper sighed it was something he did not want to announce.

"I have no intention in fighting with you. I am king endymion." Said endymion

Tuxedo mask was not finally realizing that he is in front of his future self. And why did he do what he did if he was him. Then again he was not sure on anything about this anymore while his future self looked at him.

"That's right I am actually you In the future. I am not really ehre but I am somewhere else. But I am sorry for the dreams I will get to twhy I did that later fallow me." Ordered endymion

Everyone shrudded while some of them poked fun at the king of the future was being their mamoru. Now they needed to find out who was the queen of the future while some of them had a feeling of who it might be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

All the dark moon clan along with the wise man was watching sailor moon. well one who was obsessed with her watched her with sparkly eyes to the one he wanted for himself and only for himself.

"Damn they made it. but who is the other people.?" Asked saphir

 _"She looks just like her neo queen serenity. The all powerful goddess the woman who rules and watchs over crystal Tokyo. The woman I wanted."_ Thought diamond

Everyone looked over to see diamond was not listening as if he was lost in his own thoughts and the ruby eyes of sailor moon. they knew what he was thinking and what he wanted and he will not stop till he got her. As he ordered everyone to stay behind and he was going to do this one himself.,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was in a war like room as if it was meant for that very reasons. The vampires of the group wondered where they where at in all of this are they dead or are they protecting the place.

"What is this place?" Asked aro

"It Is all remains of our former base you yourself designed it." said endymion

Everyone who now knew the voltori was going to be alive in the future and it screamed that they did indeed designed it. while the others none scouts wanted to know where they where in all of this,

"The enemy powers cannot reach us here." Said endymion

"Where is rini perv.?" Asked sailor moon

Endymion missed that fire in his wife oh how he was going to enjoy seeing her expression when she finds out her role in all of this. even his own step son might end up passing out in all of the information.

"Do not worry my dear you get to see her shortly." Purred endymion

Tuxedo mask growled at his future self flirting with his bella. He cleared his throat to stop her blushing as she muttered something under her breath as they started to get down to business on what was going on,.

"First all of you must listen to what I have to say to you. It all started centuries ago. When something great fell upon this planet. As the world fell into a cold sleep. And it remained like that for a very long time. And then in the 30th century the earth awakened once more. All thanks to neo queen serenity and the power of her silver crystal and the shikon jewel. And yes you all are alive and came immortal after this even albus dumbledor severus. As neo queen serenity as its queen the world sparkled with life once more as the city of the future crystal Tokyo magical and all beings along with the vampires lived in peace. But then a new evil appeared. All they wanted was to kill off the peaceful world. After a great many battles we finally surpressed this threat. But rather than being cleansed by the silver crystal and the shikon jewel to change their ways they chose to flee this world. After that the world was once more peace and love again. until planet nemesis interfered with our happy lives." Said endymion

"Planet nemesis?" Asked tamaki

"And albus is still albus damn." Grumbled severus

Mars stomped on his foot for what he had just said. While severus pouted to his girlfriends to gain her forgiveness but she did in the place they where in. as they continued to listen to what was being said.

"The tenth planet of the solar system well that is eleven there was kinmoku and believe me the person you meet there you would want to kick his ass. But that is a story for another time." Explained endymion

"Never heard ofthem. And I guess when the time comes well see what is the issue there. Surprised is always nice," said albus

"You wouldn't have and believe me it is one I still get used to. A massive output of dark power is the way we found nemesis. But we found out way to later." Explained endymion

Everyone was soaking on all of the stuff they where being told. And pusjed the one planet to the side and figure that one out sooner or later but they do want to know why he was not used to it.

"Is that where the evil guys ended up?" Asked bonkosu

"That is correct but sadly the beings from that planet evolved to beings with odd super powers. They now call themselves the black moon clan. And they returned here seeking revenge. And with out warning they launched a full scale attack unleashing their planets massive negative energy on crystal Tokyo. In which knocked out all out army and put them in a deep slumber. Which only left the crystal palace intact. And a death like quiet came over the planet. Even as we stand here the four scouts continue to project their life energy to protect the palace the rest of you feel into a coma like slumber from the power use. Because of the dark moon clan sneaking up on us I have also been wounded badly and no longer able to move. Only one thing that can restore this world. The silver crystal and the jewel of four souls. But only neo queen serenity can use it. and she is a deep slumber, unless she was awakened there is not much hope left for us all." Explained endymion

Everyone sighed and wondered who the queen was, some of them had a feeling on who she was and waited to see if their thoughts where correct. Sailor moon was sensing something from him as if she was lonely.

"Did you just say she is the only one able to use it? then that would basically mean?" Asked sailor moon

Endymion was happys he was her he didn't have to go into her dreams to take it away from him. But he knew he had no choice he was lonely with out her. And she was the one and only person he loved and ever loved.

"Yes she is you in the future my dear sailor moon." said endymion

Everyone looked at her and some of them handed money over on that one. While endymion not sure how they where going to take the next move. But it seemed it was not shocking her none on the news.

" **HAH! CALLED IT!"** cheered half the group

As a holy gram of her future self appeared she looked at what she looked like as the others did as well. and if the king did not get his hand off her ass she will hunt down his body and kick his ass.

 _"Huh well that's me in the future who would of thought."_ Thought sailor moon

"Tell me what is the crystal surrounded the queens body. And might I add your still hot as a queen." Said jasper

Sailor moon smacked him in the head he put his arms up he had to say it. it was what everyone else who is not blood related was thinking. Even though it was the truth she was stunning now and in the future.

"Just before the enemy attack was about to strike the scouts put her in a protective crystal shell. Ever since then she was in a deep slumber. And our daughter small lady." Said endymion

They seen rini come from the floor it seemed that she was ok. Sailor moon and tuxedo mask went to her instantly to be able to hold her and feel that she was ok in their eyes. While the king watched with soft eyes.

"Ah so this is where you where little one." Whispered sailor moon

"Sailor moon my dear. Tuxedo mask. By the that little girl your holding is your future daughter." Said endymion

" **HOLY SHIT WHAAAAAAAAT!"** Yelled sailor moon

Everyone was pointing and gawking now. Even Lucius was watching fell over on his ass. He was poiting at his blood realted everyone else had a feeling but hearing it was something else.

"Ah she is my grand daughter?" Asked Lucius

"My little sister?" Asked tamaki

 **"OH YEAH YOU TWO GET IT ON!"** Yelled Emmett

 **"SHUT UP BEFORE SHE PASSES OUT!"** yelled rose

Sailor moon was blushing deeply as if she was about to pass out. Then again it was not only that they where thinking when they do have their mating bond but hope not to soon. While endymion smirked.

"If you could forgive me for all the times she tricked you and other things I am sure the twins in this time teachered her and that means the wealey twins and the fox twins. She is just desperate that all. I have always shared with her the stories about sailor moon and the heroic thing she was known to do. And that was probably gotten the idea to go back in time to meet you. The black moon clan idea was to defeat us here. And then steal the silver crystal and the shikon jewel like so many others had tried so they could take over the world. Once they found out they could not bring down our crystal palace. They have tried to destroy the world of the past." Explained endymion

Everyone nodded knowing they would defend their world well the world of their time. But sailor moon was kinda creeped out why the king keeps looking at her that way. It seemed that mamoru and him are the same in so many ways.

"My dear sailor moon I know I have exposed you to some rather hot dreams." said edymion

Sailor moon only blushed deeply while tuxedo mask glared at him that wasn't cool of his future self to do with their bella. He could atleast let him know what he was doing so he could of thought about it.

"You know you could of warned me ya know." Grumbled sailor moon

Endymion came over to sailor moon he was only foucused in her and nothing else. While she blushed at everyone watching this. while tuxedo mask was glaring at the crap his future self had pulled on her.

"I only did it because I was lonely with out you and you where the only one for me. But please look after our daughter I am sure you felt the motherly bond betweent eh two of you. In my current condtion I am not able to protect her or stay with her. I know she clung to you while she was with you." Explained edymion

"I shall protect her with my life." Said sailor moon

"And mine as well." said tuxedo mask

Everyone who was standing there almost forgotten. But still dirty dreams some of them wanted to know what kind of dirty ones he put in bella's head. Then again from the word hot it was something far beyond dirty.

"It is strange here I am speaking to myself in the past. And I apologize for by judgement on the dreams." said endymion

Endymion kissed sailor moon on the lips and was gone in a flash. Sailor moon huffed it was bad enough she found out who he was and why he did it. and some ways she could understand why he did he missed herself of this time. A huge guest of wind blew through the room.

"So this is where you have been hiding? It wont do none of you any good now will it". said diamond

Everyone looked up to the male who was there for a reason. Sailor moon growled this man was so smug she would love to punch that smug smirk off his bloody face. While jasper sighed knowing what she was thinking.

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Hissed sailor moon

Diamond gasped and groaned from getting hard by the sheer force she was showing to him. It was something he wanted to have her do for him while he made her scream his name out in passion.

 _"Those eyes of hers those are the same ones that looked at me way back then. Those beautiful ruby red eyes."_ Thought diamond

Diamond called forth his third eye and shot out his power it was time to make her his. And oh how he was going to enjoy making her his making her call him name out while he pounded his moster into her.

"You will come along with me young lady." Said diamond

Sailor moon eyes went wide if he knew her of this time he should know she was no where near young at this time ether. Hell she felt old thinking about it. but why cant she move what is he doing to her.

"Come to me." Ordered diamond

Sailor moon started to float up to him with rini in her arms. she was trying to figure a way out of this but there was nothing she was able to do to get her collective ass out of this. she was going to kill him once she was realeased from this power.

 **"BELLA!"** Cried mamoru

Tuxedo mask sent his sword cane at the male who wanted his woman. Like hell he was going to steal his bella away, she was his and only his. But his power broke and he covered his face from the attack, as sailor moon dropped rini she sighed when Lucius caught her.

"I was hoping to get the both of you in one shot. But atleast I have my real prize now," said diamond

Sailor moon hissed out her dislpleasure but she was not able to do nothing . while everyone waa released when they two of them was gone from the room they where in a lot of them wanted to murder him for even doing this.

 **"SAILOR MOON!"**

Everyone yelled they couldn't get the feelings of murder and wantng to slughter that man out from all the people who wanted to do it. until endymion came back to help them out he seen what happened.

"I know where he is headed so you can save our goddess." Said endymion

Jasper pushed calm into tuxedo mask to make him calm down this was not going to help bella the way he was thinking and they needed her away. The south forbid what he was doing to her. Hell he wanted to have that with her but she was not his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and diamond_

Bella gasped and clutched her chest as she looked around the room and wondered where the hell she was at. But when she saw the books she squeeled but then it died down when she was remembering how she got here.

 _"Oh come one now someone could atleast placed me into something decent this is bad from."_ Thought bella

Bella clutched her locket she felt like she and the dark lord had a drinking part with naraku included and had a three way and was crucio'd right during it. she sighed and wondered why he wanted her as a prize then she rethinkin on that thought.

"You are all that I thought you would be, but the marking on your back it must have hurt. How did you receive such a horrible wound. But that can be told to me another time. You took the full force of the black crystal but you may find this castle a tad bit unpleasant." Said diamond

Bella only huffed from what he had just said. To be truthful it was not that unpleasant and she had been one for all the most unpleasant of things. It seemed that he didn't even know about the past she had.

"For one its rude to not introduce ones self. And to be truthful this place is a bloody amusement park to all the all to delightful places I had been. And believe me the black crystal had not be the only thing that had been used on me in all my bloody 516 years buddy. And the mark on my back and arm is none of your business it seemed some people don't do no research of this time to know who they are dealing with." Growled bella

"You are a little spit fire are you, im sorry for the rudeness I am prince diamond. I welcome you to our forward operation base sailor moon. the shikon miko. Or should I say the more common use name future neo queen serenity. Now lets have a relaxing talk." Said diamond

Diamond raised his hand and bella started to float in the air. She growled she hated feeling week and this base like so sucked she had been in her own bases and tey where like way way better than this. she tried to transform and nothing happened.

"You wont be able to transform into nothing in here my dear." Said diamond

Diamond appeared in front of her and was ready to take what he wanted. Well even though he already did that while she was knocked out she was sooo tight and he enjoyed every last minute of it.

"What do you mean black crystal?" Asked bella

"This whole chamber is filled by the black crystal. your silver crystal and the shikon jewel will be absorbed." Said diamond

Diamond was going to pull her to him he wanted to have her while she was awake this time. But he hissed from the jolt to his nerves and what in the dark moon is a crucio and why did it hurt.

"Those eyes the eyes of neo queen serenity," said diamond

Diamond eyes flashed as he body jolted he was not going let her pull that fast one on him again, he needed to finish the job before someone comes and saved her. But she will not be going no took her chin and pulled he face to him.

"I made this room just for you. It shall be your restinf place as my wife." Said diamond

"Tell me why to single out earth and try to ruin it." hissed bella

Diamond moaned that the angry and fight he liked and he was going to keep her that way. He wanted her to fight him while he forced his cock into her and pound hard and make her scream.

"Well I have the black crystal I can control all of space energy and time. And I plan to rule you and earth a very long time, who ever possess true absolute power will lay claim to this planet. Rightfully so." Said diamond

"Your thinking like all the other evil bastards I have killed and let me tell you it's a long list. Your thinking is twisted and sick." Hissed bella

Diamond shivered with lust as he grounded his hard cock into her. Bella nearly gagged at what he was doing. And she was not conscious when he did what he had done to her she was lost between mind and real world

"Oh yes my queen I will do anything to have you. And I have already five times." Said diamond

Diamond made the third eye appear bella eyes went wide and wondered if this was the end for her. No one has ever done this to her before and now she was at lost for how to get her ass out of it.

"Neo queen serenity you are mine at least." Said diamond

Diamond ever so slowly pushed her face to his. While bella eyes went wide from thinking she heard mamoru voice but then again her mind could have finally snapped after for dealing with shit like this for so long.

 _"Yep I have gone bonkers I thought I heard mamoru voice. He sounded so far away from me. I am afraid im all alone again and not sure what to do with this. help me someone."_ Thought bella

Bella let the tears fall from her eyes she felt fear from everything. No one never made her this way befor she was not even able to figth back. He could of tied her down but this wa something a looser would do. A rose flew and knocked diamond concentraition from his prize as she fell down to the bed and bounced off to the floor.

"Who the hell pulled that dick move." Hissed diamond

Diamond looke dup and saw a very pissed off tuxedo mask standing there looking like he was about to kill while diamond now knew who decided to screw him over even his past self fucked shit up for him.

"How dare you use you evil to harm what is mind. She is mine and no one elses. You are a sick freak," hissed mamoru

"Oh shut it bad enough your future self fucks it up for me now his past self. Don't preach to me you self righteous looser." Hisse ddimaond

Diamond made his third eye appear again he was not letthign this man take the woman he wanted for so long away. He was going to keep her and screw what anyone thinked. He didn't even know her parents was there. When the wind flew through the room mamoru put his cane out and helped her up aas they took off in the night sky.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Everyone rushed to the area where sailor moon who was on tuxedo masks back looking like she had gone through hell. While Lucius and narcissa sighed in relief that she was ok. But draco wondered if that sick man tried anything on his sister.

"Princess!" Cried Lucius

Sailor moon squeeked when her father and adopted ones squeezed her. Until narcissa smacked them to let her go and she help her daughter. While Lucius and the others thanked their future family member. As they left to go into the chamber where her future self was resting. Rini rushed over to the crystal protecting her.

"Soooo i'm taking that is me then?" Asked bella

Everyone was detransformed since they didn't need to battle right now. While endymion sighed they looked the same but he wanted this wife back even though he past self is right next to him.

"Yes she is you the queen of crystal Tokyo." Said endymion

"Mommy I brought sailor moon and the other sailor scouts from the past here to help us. Oh please mommy please open your eyes." Cried rini

Bella sighed and placed a hand on her future childs shoulder. rose did the same she really wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. But she would try her best in doing what was needed to save her future self.

"King endymion what is causing her to remain in this state?" Asked mamoru

"I hate to ask this will she ever wake up?" Asked albus

Bella and the others wondered the same thing. Well bella wanted to know since it was her future self even though how really really freaking weird this is seeing what she was going to be in the future.

"I don't know. But if the silver crystal and the shikon jewel was not lost then perhaps we would still have the hope in her being brought back." Said endymion

"But how can two things as powerful as those two objects be lost?" Asked sesshomaru

Everyone nodded and wondered the same thing. And the shikon jewel is just as dangerous as the silver crystal when its in the wrong hands. But the thing is how and where is the two jewels that was connected to her soul.

"I wish I knew. The only possible thing I came up with is that they where both removed from the palace and we know they are both connected to her soul. Right before the black moon clan all out attack began." Explained endymion

"Hey sailor moon why don't we see if your silver crystal and shikon jewel would work," said rei

Bella thought on it her magic was haywire when she was with diamond along with both jewels. So maybe just maybe it might work here since this is basically her future palace in the future so it might work.

"But my future self has been like this for a good while does both jewels have enough power to bring her back?" Asked bella

"Have faith in yourself and see how it goes." Said albus

Bella only shrugged and went over to the crystal shell and layed her hand on the crystal as she called forth her powers from both jewels. While everyone watched her try her best in bring her future self back. When her light died down bella future self was still in the same state she was in before she tried.

"It is no use. Nothing happened." said severus

"It's just no use not even sailor moon is not strong enough to save mommy." Cried rini

Rini turned on her heal and ran out of the room she wanted to be alone she wont ever see her mother again. but she had her past version of her mother. As bella fell to her knees the king took her in his arms along with mamoru. Rose shook her head knowing the kid would want to be alone for a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Everyone was looking for rini since they could not find her no where. And they where worried with was going on outside of the palace they didn't need her getting captured and they had to save her. As they all regrouped.

"Any luck?" Asked bella

"No none of us was not able to find her anywhere," said makoto

"It's always best we don't jump to the enemy just yet, we must continue to look for her. Everyone break ranks and go and see if she is somewhere." Said bella

Everyone nodded and took off in a flash black smoke or in other forms. They had to find her. As they hoped and prayed that she will be ok until they found her but they had a sick feeling that there was something up. And the thing is alice and none of there people who was able to see things like that was not able to see anything only a blurr. Even the saved esmerald was helping them out she begged to be saved and offered to live a life even if she had to help battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was thinking on where the kid could be. That's when pluto showed up to help them and tell them what she had seen and what she knows but the thing is it was bad on the issue and she knew that they are the only ones are able to save her.

"Eh? Rini went back into the past?" Asked jasper

Pluto nodded to one of the lead generals of the future but it was far worst than that and she was not able to see. She had a bad feeling when she was not able to see things in the future and what people had done.

"Yes she did and it also appeared that diamond has fallowed her there." Explained pluto

"Damn creepy pervert." Grumbled bella

Esmeraude only patted her new friend shoulder it seemed her idea on diamond went high from all the creepy things she had told them about what she had seemed when she walked in on what he did to the hologram of her future self.

"Small lady was not acting like herself." Said pluto

"What do you mean?" Asked rose

Pluto sighed she didn't know herself so she was going to explain the best way she was able to do it. she was not able to see nothing that was going on and why it seemed that she when she tried it never worked.

"Something must have happened to her. Something that had changed her. You must return to the past right away." Ordered pluto

The scouts and mamoru transformed knowing that they might have to be in battle when they get back home. And some of them are dreading the messaged and howlers if they where some waiting for them when they got back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone returned into the park where they first left to go to the future. It seemed nothing had changed much since they left. But they needed to find out what happened to rini and what changed her. Before any of them where able to plot out anything they saw someone appear before them. and it kinda looked like a adult rini.

"Sailor scouts and others stop where you are right there."

Everyone who was left and not went back home to check on things looked at the person who was before them. while sailor moon ordered the others who was not scouts and tuxedo mask return with the others in case they where needed.

"Hey who are you?" Asked sailor moon

"Who am i. I am the queen of darkness something you once held. I have been created by the wise man I am known as black lady." Said black lady

Everyone now was really confused hell bella had not used that name since the war with the dark lord. It was something she was given for a spy name. but then again how did this person know all of this. they watched luna – p float up to black lady and they just had a bad realization on who was before them.

"Oh luna- p well atleast you still remember who I truly am. You where the only one I could call a true friend." Said black lady

Sailor moon pointed a finger and gasped she just figured out who was before her. And why didn't she realize it sooner the hair since it was pink it was something she was not able to realize it was her adult form.

"Are you rini?" Asked sailor moon

Black lady laughed darkly in their faces while they gasped she basically confirmed their thoughts. Sailor moon hoped the ministry don't get wind of this. hell the rouge death eaters would have fun with this.

"Well I guess I was called by that name at one point in time." Said black lady

"This just can't be." Said tuxedo mask

"No way in hell. Our rini would never grow up to be like you." Said sailor moon

Black lady looked at the woman who was going to be her mother in the future it seemed she was judging her when she herself was spying on the dark side of the wizarding war and did the same things as well.

"Since you don't believe me you hypocrite I shall make luna-p prove who I am." Said black lady

Black lady bounced luna – p on the ground to prove to them that she was indeed their rini and that she was not going back to that person she once was. She was happy feeling like this as if she feels alive for the first time in her life. As a umbrella appeared as she shot black energy at all of them sending them all flying.

"She's powerful." Said Jupiter

Everyone was trying to push themselves off the ground, they had to admit that one hurt like a bitch. One of them gotten sailor moons blood on their hands since she hit her back against the tree. But they knew if she had energy and breathing and able to move she was not going to give up.

"Rini what happened to you?" Asked venus

Black lady growled her anger out on how they was thinking she was still that innocent little weak child she once was. She was certienly not what she once was and she was not going to go back to being that little brat.

"I can't forgive you people." Hissed black lady

"There is something wrong. The eyes someone had brain washed her," said sailor moon

Sailor moon looked and wondered who in the world had the power to do something that evil. The last person who she knew was able to do that was naraku and the dark lord but the both of them are long since dead and hades bitchs at this point in time.

"Yes I have seen this a great many times during both wars I fought. Naraku and the dark lord aka tom riddle and voldermort was known to do things of such a nature to gain more fallowers who where pure blooded statues who fallowed the light side. And naraku was just a evil bastard altogether." Explained sailor moon

Everyone gasped at what she had just explained to them. now they knew why a lot of people never liked to talk about the dark lord who had met him and survived to tell the tale who was a spy of all things.

"So what do we do?" Asked mercury

Sailor moon jumped up only was sent flying once more to have a nice line of her blood she had skidded at she would have to feed earlier than she imagined since her blood was draining her like this.

"Rini I know your in there. But why are you hurting us?" Asked mars

"I hate all the people who had ignored me. Matter of fact I hate everyone in this world." Said black lady

Sailor moon was not going to give up on her and she now confirmed that was the fact that she was brain washed because she was not even able to access her mind it was all fog and that is one of the signs of a person brain washed. She would have to play along.

"What do you mean people ignored you?" Asked sailor moon

"Everyone I knew." Hissed black lady

Black lady growled she thinks she was going to make her think she don't know what she was doing. But she was going to let her think she hasn't caught on to what she was trying to do, she could keep wishing.

"How could you even say such things. The dark side is not the winning side rini. Yes I was once known as the queen of darkness it was a code name I didn't fallow that side I had to make people think that. And this is not the side you wish to be on. Rini you mother and father and everyone one all around you we all love and care for you." Said sailor moon

Everyone nodded to what she had said while black lady closed the umbrella, they all thought they had gotten to the spot in her mind to bring her back to them. but when they heard the growling they knew it was wrong.

 **"YOUR STUPID LOVE AND THE WAY YOU CHOSE TO FIGHT WAS FAKE AND LIES!"** Yelled black lady

Black lady attacked sailor moon as she made a sword out of her power while wicket lady used the umbrella as a weapon like a sword. Sailor moon was not going to back down and let her future child be pure evil. She back added black lady and pinned her to the ground it was the only way to make her think she was not on to her. As she placed her pointer finer to her forehead and push her powers into her. As she was remembering something.

"You all where happy for me." Said black lady

Sailor moon still kept her powers flairing out but they watched to see if the transformation was going to work while they saw her adult form to child form as if she was trying to figure out what was real and what was fake.

"Look she trying to chance back." Said mars

Everyone watched and hoped this was going to work as they watched with their breath heald. Until someone appeared behing her to break what they had worked on to bring her back. While sailor moon wondered if this guy was trying to look like the dark lord or something.

"Black lady don't allow them to deceive you." Said wise man

Rini stopped only to be black lady as if she was in a state of confusion while sailor moon had to be held back from the dark lord wannabe fan boy from her killing him for what he had done she hated people like this.

"Remember how mean and harsh your evil mix breed of a bitch mother was to you. And your cruel heartless pretty boy father who had a heroic complex was to you." Said wise man

Sailor moon hissed she hated being judged for what she was. But this fucker was going to go down for al the crap he pulled and brain washing at that, that is something she neve rliked and never enjoyed since someone nearly did it to her. And that was Edward of all people tried to brain wash her to something he wanted.

"You where a pitiful rabbit who was staved for love and affection. Nothing but a lonely soul wondering around in the mere darkness and fog of your mind." Said wise man

"No rini that dark lord wannabe is messing with you mind. He is trying to brain wash you." Pleaded sailor moon

Wise mand continued to run his hands over his crystal ball. While sailor moon was hissing she hated this man he reminded her of the dark lord and she hated even be thinking that for someone who was dead.

"You wanted so badly to believe that you where loved. And you made this foolish illusion." Said wise man

"A illusion?" Asked black lady

Black lady was confused on what was real and what was fake as if there was something that she needed to remember. But the fog in her mind was shielding her from seeing what was real and what was the fake memories.

"Do you mean all my wonderful memories are all fake and not even real?" Asked black lady

"Rini you must not let him trick you, this is the purest form of brain washing and I should know I have seen it happen and I had it happen to me numerous times and this is what he is doing. When you are being brain washed your true memories can be twisted to what the brain washer wants the person to see through their eyes. And what you just seen is not what you dreamed up or have someone twist it in their minds eye to make you see what they want you to see. Those where the real memories." Explained sailor moon

Black lady clinched her head as if it was going to split opened. She don't know what she should believe and not to believe, and she didn't even understand the stuff about the brain washing but it was something she should think on.

"I just don't know what to think . I didn't understand the brain washing thig you explained to me." Said black lady

"They are lying to you black lady. No one loves you and never loved you. You must hardened your heart from people like her who gos on basic logical things who don't know what she is talking about. I think it is time for you to come more hateful." Said wise man

Wise man eyes glowed as pure darkness surrounded black lady and pushed itself into her. While sailor moon covered her mouth she didn't know how to stoop this it was breaking her heart seeing this even happening.

"No one loved you." Said wise man

"The truth is none of you celebrated my birthday with me none of you cared nor loved me enough to show up. No one never loved me after all. He right you all hate me. And I hate you all." Hissed black lady

Black lady floated up to where the wise man was she was going back to a place she was wanted. While sailor moon was pinned to the ground by jasper since he came back to see what was going on and gasped as he saw someone that reminded him of the dark lord, as he knocked her out they all headed home to plan something out when they got back from the mission he and bella was being sent on.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the sitting room watching the news.. bella and some of the others just returned from a mission and it did not go to well. bella was laying her head on mamoru lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"This had become a major issue." Said severus

Everyone nodded to that. Some of them where making sure the ministry of magic didn't catch nothing on this. and If they did it was going to be something about death eaters. But then again it was probably something they would think.

"But the first thing we must do is find out how powerful that thing is before we come up with anything else. But it don't help when bella has to go off but she knows that she would do her best." Said ami

Bella nodded she wished the death eaters who believe in the old ways take a break for a while so they could do something about this and then they can come back and be a pain in their asses.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Hikaru and karou dragged a badly wounded saphir back to the house since prisma was not able to do it. they where not able to do much since their grandma was still on a mission since there was the rouge death eaters starting another war. Saphir bolted up right in the soft bed he was in and looked around to see where he was at. Where ever it was it felt like a home somewhere someone was able to live in comfort and love.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Asked saphir

Saphir looked over when he heard a door shut he wondered who in the world was living her and whose home it belong to. But he was not expecting to see the person who came into the room someone who he loved for so long time and never thought he would see again.

"I am glad your finally awake." Said prisma

"Prisma is that truly you?" Asked saphir

Prisma blushed she was grateful for the twins in bring him back here to get the treatment he was in need of. They where truly like their grandmother in so many ways they don't even realize how much of her in them.

"Where am I at?" Asked saphir

Prisma was going to give him a shock on where he is at. And whose room eh was staying in right now the twins brought him to this room since the thing about pack they stay with the person they are comfortable with.

"This is the home of future neo queen serenity. Her grandsons helped you get here it seemed that they think you deserve the kindness as others. They do have a lot of her in them. but they put you in her chambers since they sleep in here a lot. But explaining about pack it would take a long time it was something that makes them comfortable. But she is on a mission for her job right now though." Said prisma

Saphir looked around the room and had to admit she had wonderful taist he knew of the grand kids but they where only related to her through something called a blood adoption he never had the chance to finish reading on it.

"That's correct you and your sisters along with the lauging hyena was as well had been saved to have another chance in getting things correct." Said saphir

"I am more than willing to accept my punishment. But please forgive the others they only wished to have a normal life they still have their powers but they only use it for the work they do for the job they where given for the grater good." Said prisma

Saphir chuckled she thought he was there to kill them for what they have chosen. He was close in doing the same thing. But his brother was still here but then again he was to far gone. But he wont give up trying.

"We have so much trust from the scouts and sailor moon. even though she had been through so much she never lost her kind heart. Everything is filled with warmth and joy. Other than the war was going on well started tagain but other than that we still find joy in the smallest of things." Explained prisma

Saphir smiled but what kind of war was going on. But there was no time in thinking on those kind of mattered, he needed to get back to his brother to warn him on what the wise man was planning to do. But she knew he needed to do this so she kept his jacket close to her heart. While the twins went to go and hunt down their grandmother they needed her to save their new friend. Even though one of them are dating esmerald who was now named emerald. And the other was dating birdy. And tamaki was with catzy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Sapphire was face to face with black lady when he saw a black blur past him and stood in front of him and wondered who the hell this was. The silver mask was odd as well why did the person seem to familiar and the person was wonded. The mask was spelled away to reveal the person who came to save him.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE.!"** Hissed bella

Black lady sighed it seemed the wrench never had time to transform before she gotten there. But in a flash of light sailor moon was there with the scouts right next to her. Even though she was indeed wonded she was going to try and save this poor soul.

"Sailor moon what was that you wearing?" Asked sapphire

"Not now i'll explain later." Said sailor moon

Black lady huffed it seemed she did something before she came. And it would be easy to since her wounds was going to slow her down. Sapphire toucher her back to see whay she was bleeding all he was gifted back was a hiss.

"Stop this at once rini don't make another move and try to harm him. He is a friend we protect friends. Please fight the fog inside of your mind rini . you have been brain washed and the memories you have are twisted to have the person personaly gain." Said sailor moon

Sapphire blinked she was smart and hit everything right where the truth was. He never knew the queen knew all these things. Then again they where takeing over the world and his brother was trying to steal her.

"I don't know what your talking about. This is the real me. Im not brain washed." Said black lady

"Well sadly that's what the brain washed person always say's. its what the person who wants to control you to think so he could achieve the goal and in the end they will kill you. Why cant you see what is right in front of you." Cried sailor moon

Black lady growled why would she listen to someone who thinks she knows her. So she was going to teach the person who was trying to screw with her mind a lesson she wont forget. And why was there someone knocked out. She would have to think on that one later. As she made luna-p turn into a hand mirror and shot dark energy at them,. venus shot her crescent beat to dispell theattack that was being sent their way. While mercury made the whole area foggy.

"Why are you protecting me and why where you dressed they way you where?" Askes saphir

Sailor moon only slumped as she sent some memories of hers into his mind. When she heard him gasp she only nod to tell him that what she was fdoing. But she was doing this because she loved to make someone to have another chance in life.

"Go and talk to him just don't let him know what I showed you. But I am helping you because I concider you a friend and hope to give you a chance at love and happiness but if you chose to do this you would need to be in hiding until this is over." Explained sailor moon

"But that is crazy you all can be killed for all this. and your already wounded." said saphie

Sailor moon sighed once again she was not doing this because she was asked to do it. she was doing this because she wanted to save his life from what he had no choice to live under the rule of the wise man. As she shook her head and pushed him over to his brother. While she was stuck in a attack and screamed out in pain.

"Saphir why did you betray me?" Asked diamond

"I have done no such thing. Wise man has been deceiving you." Explained saphir

Black lady sent another attack to make the pain more and more stronger she was trying to deliver to sailor moon and the scouts. While needing to stop saphir spouting crap about the wise man since It was all lies.

"Stop talking this crap you wrong. If anyone including you dares to interfere." Said diamond

"Brother the wise man came up with plan not you. Hes just using you and your to blind to see it. just try to remember is this what you and I really wanted to achieve in our original plans. What we where fighting for?" Asked saphir

Saphir wished his words where getting to his brother but it seemed that he was to blinded by the hate he was filled with to see the light. And he knew what sailor moon had said to him about the way he thought was the way he might continue to think.

"I'm tired of this overly dramatic nonsense just die will you," growled black lady

Before black lady was able to sent her attack a rose took it out of her hands and freed the others as well. he was warned about what was happening by the twins and explained what was going on.

"You stop this rini, and diamond even though I hate you just listen to your brother he had been given advise from someone who knows what they are talking about. And he know's something about the future that your not aware of." Said tuxedo mask

Diamond arched a silver brow he hated the man as well because he had someone he wanted for himself. But who in the world are the twins with golden eyes they looked familiar, he would think on that one later.

"Fine then saphir I shall hear you out." Said diamond

Saphir was not able to talk because that's when wise man appaeared and shot a blast at him. But sailor moon got in the way and pushed him out of the way. He got some damage but she got most of it.

 **"SAILOR MOON!"**

 **"GRANDMA!"**

 **"MAMA! "**

Everyone rushed over to sailor moon who whispered a spell to knock saphir out his body got some of the damage but she took most of it she cant let him die. Poor prisma would be lost with out him.

"Saphir! Serenity". Gasped diamond

Diamond turned to see wise man there looking like the dark bastard he was. He was angered at what he had just done. Didn't he order him to stay back to let him deal with his own brother. And the person who he wanted most saved him from the blast.

"Saphir is a traitor who takes up with the light side of things. I am helping you with the unpleasant task of giving your own brother the death sentence." Said wise man

Sailor moon groaned she should of not done that as her transformation shimmered away she was back in her death eater robes. And after with her battle with the rouge death eaters to and she does something like this. she heard tamaki crying but her mate was holding him back yes they finally mated.

"Brother wise man he wants to make sure the future don't ever exist. His goal is." Said saphir

Bella groaned when the attack hit her and saphir once more and that did her in for the evening. As he laid under her his injuries already was bad so the attack wise man gave him and her made him finally knock him out.

 **"MAMA!"**

 **"GRANDMA!"**

 **"BELLA!"**

Everyone yelled as they seen her protecting someone who was supposed to be an enemy but she was not going to let someone die who she could see who has a good hear. When they smoke died down they seen bella robes with barrly nothing left while saphir was passed out under her.

 **"SERENITY! SAPHIR!"** Cried diamond

Diamond could not believe what he had just seen. Someone who he loved dearly protected his own flesh and blood. He never knew how much of a person she truly was, but why did she do it why did she place her body on the line for his brother.

"Foolish young man. And the future queen stupid as ever. The ways of the heart what a stupid concept. Come black lady and diamond, we shall settle our scour with them another day even though I did enjoy try killing the future queen greatly." Said wise man

"Fine by me." Said black lady

Black lady and wise man flashed out of the area back to base. While diamond was confused about everything that he had heard and seen. Why did she do it she was supposed to be their enemy and she protected his brother. He looked down to see tuxedo mask and some blond headed kid with violet eyes something that would like him if they had a child. While two identical twins and a male who looked like them surrounded them. while a pure white blond headed boy looked like a twin to serenity with a liong black hair and silver haired male was checking his brother over.

"Mommy don't you leave me. You know uncle hades would send you right back. Your and the others are the only thing I have left." Cried tamaki

Lucius popped in the area and nearly fell over from what he seen he rushed over to his ownly daughter side. And let his own tears fall she was so noble like the pure blooded woman she was. He left narcissa back at the manor.

"I'm sorry Lucius I was not able to protect her." Said tuxedo mask

"No my son you did your best. She is a noble person and believe me this is not her only time in stepping in the way of a attack. Remember severus and the snake. But daughter is a proud pure blood and she takes that to what she does." Said Lucius

Lucius sighed his adopted grandson was not taking this well. his blood related father was just taken from him from his grandmother who killed him right in front of him. And he was still healing from another gang up on him they where not able to stop since he was alone and they where on a mission. But now the blood bond has taken affect they never had the chance to do it since they where busy. Bella opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, is he ok?" Gasped bella

"Princess sleep you will be ok when we get you home. No more talking you did wonderfully like always." Said Lucius

Lucius pushed her bangs out of her eyes they where all to absorbed in what they where doing to even notice the person watching them. jasper rushed over and placed her hand on his lap and pushed calm into her while carliisle was looking her over and admistering potions. Hikaru yanked on tuxedo mask cloak while he and his twin and tamaki clutched to the person they love most other than their parents and future mates and family.

"Diamond what do you want with my daughter have you done enough." hissed lucius

"Lucius he not here to cause harm I sense regret and deep sadness rolling off of him." Said jasper

Diamond blinked this was the man who brought serenity in the world. Marcus gasped at what he was seeing she has two mates and he is the second one. But the thing is he needed to know before it was to late. They all watched as he beant down with tears in his violet eyes he brushed his hand over her bloodied cheek. Tuxedo mask sighed he had a feeling that he was a second mate to her.

"Thank you so much serenity I mean bella. I never met no one like you before. You place your life on the line for someone who was meant to be your enemy. I thank you for giving him another chance at live and please keep him safe hide him from the wise man." Said diamond

Diamond bowed to everyone and flashed out of there but he didn't go back into the crystal he watched everyone leave in a odd way. There was something he had to absorb he saw things he shoudlnt of seen from grabbing her hand.

To be contuned


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

All the scouts where outside of the dark crystal, the twins and tamki and shippo came along to see them off. It seemed that tuxedo mask had gone in and never came back out. Plus they had to get their other prince out of there and save him marcus confirmed it.

"Before we all go inside of there I just wanted to say thank you, and that I was really looking forward to go out for cakes again. even with ron and ablus of all people. I am so sorry girls I don't mean to be dramatic in all. I just had to tell you just in case. And even with you four as well." said mercury

Draco sighed he really loved the person who the kami agve him they where so much alike and its not even funny. while the others smiled at her knowing that she was being Sirius while some of the others finally came and to see them all off.

"Oh come on now we will be scarfing down cakes again like ron and albus before you know it." chirped rei

"Yeah we can get the all you can eat deal again." chirped makoto

They all laughed at that and was welcoming their new person to their new group. Plus mamoru seemed to understand and was accepting. Then again it was meant to be but the second king was not in the future pluto explained he was not shown since they knew to much the scouts used the sailor teleport into the dark crystal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the crystal_

When they finally landed they started to look around the crystal and wondered where they should go off to and search next. It seemed that this was a maze as well and needed to use the mercury computer to get around.

"This place is like a mega maze. Or a house of mirrors." Said mars

Everyone nodded feeling like they where in some kind of carnival fun house with all the mirror, well more or less a darker mirror filed fun house they wondered what and who made something like this.

"Well we might as well get moving while we have a chance." Said sailor moon

Sailor moon sighed and started to walk she had her sword on her back to use if they where needed. But then again they where not good on the wise man from the last time they where used on him in battle.

"Wait sailor moon I think we should be cautious." Said mercury

Sailor moon stepped in a hole and started to slide down to another chamber. The hole was sealed back over from getting what it wanted. While they others had to find her quickly because she was not able to fight this alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sailor moon fell out of the opening right on her butt as she grumbled on how evil the world was to her. And she was to old for this this type of crap. She let out a annoyed huff and rubbed her poor abused ass.

"Sailor moon." said diamond

Sailor moon scratched this one off her list but she was not going to say anything until she gets through the dark fog in side of him mind. She had to make him see reason but he would still have powers once she saved him.

"Let me welcome you into our malefic black crystal." Said diamond

Sailor moon crossed her arms and huffed she wondered if marcus got it wrong but it seemed he was never wrong in such matters. But she might as well make him think what she wanted him to think before she let him in. she didn't even notice him appear before her and taken her in his arms.

"Oh how lovely. Today both of you will be mine." Said diamond

Sailor moon rolled her eyes but was stopped when the third eye appeared. As his powers tried to work on her. But it wont work on her since she shielded her mind. But she let him think what he wanted to think.

"Now sailor moon you will show your total alligence to me. With a kiss." Said diamond

"This is a major pain in the ass." Grumbled sailor moon

Diamond nearly chocked on his spit. While sailor moon blushed she was thinking out load once again. and that is not goodwhile she had not saved him yet as he shook her to get her to do what he wanted.

"Obey me now sailor moon. and be mine," growled diamond

Sailor moon huffed and rolled her eyes she was about to out what he did not know yet. So she could just heal him and give him the port key and send him the the manor until they where done with all this crap.

"You know you are really a smug jerk. But I know something that you do not know." Said sailor moon

"What are you talking about. Long as I have you I don't need nothing else." Hissed diamond

Diamond pushed his powers to full force he was going to take the person he had a pull to and he was going to make her his once more. It was something he was not going to give up on not at all. As she fell to the floor on her knees.

"Pledge to me," ordered diamond

Sailor moon was going to play into this but it seemed that her mind was not letting her to do this. while she tried to push things into his mind with her ability of occlumency to make him see what he was doing.

"Impossiable how come did my power not work on you, and what was I seeing?" Asked diamond

"Stop this garbage now my mind is protected we all learn things like that from where I was born and raised. But what I showed you is the truth something that you needed to know. But I cant accept if you're the way you are now." Said sailor moon

Diamond gasped not in his wildest dreams he would think I was going to have her to himself. Well he had to share her since it was the mating thing. But he would take about anything to have her no one why he felt a pull.

"So that means I do have you?" Asked diamond

Sailor moon sweat dropped and sighed didn't she just show him that. But he needed to get to the manor and stay there until she finished with what she had to do here an then he would be able to live in peace.

"Prince diamond," said wise man

"Wise man the crap is over." Hissed diamond

Damond was abel to live on in happiness and be one of the future kings. It was something he never expected to be true he heard rumors of someone like him In the palace that was a future king.

"Sailor moon is in our way, she is keeping up from achieving our goals. She must be killed." Ordered wise man

Sailor moon huffed from what he had just said. Far from the dark lord wannabe he was never meant to kill her he was meant to be with her. So he better back off while he was ahead of things maybe she should send him to the manor now. Wise man shot an attack stabbing diamond as sailor moon shot an arrow at him with her other powers makig him leave for the time being.

"Now you lay here and you will listen to me. And let the warmth wash over you. What you seen in my mind was memories. After I am done healing you enough that you are not going to die during port keying to the manor. The evil is gone and purified out of you but your powers remain." Said sailor moon

Diamond closed his eyes he felt light and happy but he didn't know what portkeying means. Then aain he was going to find out sooner or later since she made him clutch the two swords and he felt the pull in his navel and he was gone. Before sailor moon was able to get up she was held above the ground and being strangled.

"The silver crystal and the shikon jewel possessed the powers to change the world. Give it to me no." ordered wise man

"I shot one of my purification arrows at you. Why are you still alive?" Asked sailor moon

Wise man laughed darkly at what she had the nerve of asking him. He was still alive since he was not able to die. It was something he took pride in and he was going to kill her to take over the world.

"I am a immortal being." Said wise man

"So am I but I rather die than give the silver crystal and the shikon jewel. Your not the first one who have tried this dark lord wannabe." Hissed sailor moon

Wise mand clutched his hands around her neck tighter. He wondered who else would have tried what they wanted to do. But then again he knew next to nothing about anything with the two jewels.

"You will hand it to me." Ordered wise man

Sailor moon clinched her eyes shut she was used to this but atleast she gotten her second mate out of here and in the manor safe to finish his wounds to be healed severus and Carlisle was there waiting. Plus she never knew fairy tale people where real since she was housing them since someplace was called story brook was destroyed by the dark ones so now hades aksed her to house them while his mate was ther as well the wicked witch of the west of all things. And a woman she took care of long ago when she was trying to return to the correct time line. A rose slashed at wse mans hands as he took sailor moon in his arms.

"Your lies will not work on her. How dare you try to kill what is mine and diamonds." Hissed tuxedo mask.

Sailor moon punched him in the arm for taking so damn long. While he kissed her to let her know he was sorry while the scouts where right behind him to be ready for the battle that was about to happen soon.

"I have things to finish than messing with you." Said wise man

Wise man took off while tuxedo mask lead them to where he found where they dark gat e was going to be opening. As they rushed to where the area the final battle with the wise man was going to be at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the dark crystal_

Everyone stood where black lady was she stood there ready to do what she was order to do. While everyone wondered what they where going to do to get her to remember who she was and what she was.

"Rini!" Cried everyone

Everyone looked around at the dark energy at the corners of the pillars where the spell or whatever it was going to open the dark gate. This reminded sailor moon of something naraku and the dark lord tried to do.

"It is time the dark gate shall open up soon. Proceed wise man send in the power of the malefic black crystal once you do so I will channel its power and turn this world into dust." Said black lady

"She can't be Sirius about this?" asked mars

"I know not even she cant even handle that much power." said mercury

Sailor moon had to think of something and quick to save her future child from the fate that was going to end up killing her. And she knew what the wise man had planned she killed and help kill people like him.

"Rini if you do this you will die as well." said sailor moon

"The so be it, I don't fear death like you don't. darkness is the only thing that is left in this world. I rather destroy everything than live in the world who refuses to love me." Said black lady

Sailor moon face palmed she hated the dark lord wannabe since he was the one who filled her heads with all the lies and screwed with all her memories to suit the way he wanted her to do things.

"You have been brain washed and your memories twisted to show you false truths," said sailor moon

"Rini!" Cried tuxedo mask

Black lady floated to the ground she was not going to get that speech about brain washing all over again. she knows the truth and she was going to remain who she was. And she was not going to let no one to stop her.

"What are you talkin about. I know that none of you never ever have cared about me. Or cared about what happens to me," hissed black lady

"That is not true rini. We all do care about you." Said sailor moon

Sailor moon was hoping and prayin that she was able to save the kid she loved and was going to be hers in the future. Black lady growled at the way her mind was being played with and she was not going to keep putting up with it.

 **"SHUT UP! AND BE QUIT!"** Yelled black lady

Black lady sent everyone flying from her anger with dark energy shooting from her. While she was going to show them that she knew what she was doing. And not going to believe what they where trying to make her think.

"I can't stand to listen to you any more. So you would be the first one to go." Said black lady

"Rini!" Cried mars

"Don't do it!" cried mercury

Black lady sent her dark energy attack to sailor moon only to have tuxedo mask jump in to take it all into was going to protect his mate and he was going to show his future child that she was good. As he fell into the woman he loved arms.

"Are you ok." Cried sailor moon

Black lady eyes went wide at what she was seeing. She didn't know why he had done what he had done. It seemed that he did it for a reason. But why would someone do such a thing. Sailor moon did it to saphir as well. she was so confused.

"I don't believe it he was willing to kill himself for her. Like she did for the traitor saphir,?" Asked black lady

"Of course he will. And so does sailor moon." said mars

Black lady looked at them her head tilted to the side. She was confused why this is even happening why would someone do something like this. it was crazy and confusing to everything like this was going on.

"Yes true love and friendship is worth everything in the world. And the purest form of magic," said mars

"Yes we would do just about anything for each other." Said mercury

Black lady gasped at what was said. She didn't know why they where saying such things that don't even exist. Wel that's what she was told that there was no such things in the world and only hate and murder.

"What a load of rubbish." Said black lady

"Its all true and your one of us we are all friends and we love you." Said venus

"What that means is we would risk our lives to protect you rini." Said Jupiter

They all hoped and prayed that their worlds where getting to rini and clearing the fog out of her mind to let what was real come to her. And let the darkness clear from her mind and heart so she was able to come back to them.

"I am one of your friends?" Asked black lady

"That's correct," said sailor moon

Black lady looked over to sailor moon who was clinging onto the male who was her future father with a pink glow around him. What was she doing what was that glow around him she was confused what she was doing.

"You have been a wonderful friend to us. And we couldn't stand to lose you," said sailor moon

"The truth is we love you more than you know." Said tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask didn't want her to use all her strength so she was able to battle. But she was insistent to heal him. So he let her do what she wanted to do since it was something she was known to do was care for others.

"Black lady. Stop listening to their nonsense. The truth lies in total darkness. Take its power I will send you the energy of the black crystal." Said wise man

They all watched as rini was not coming back as the darkness shot down and black lady was still there with her eyes closed as if the dark power was making her memories what she thought was real come to her.

"Wise man is correct. I wont let you to fool me." Said black lady

"Rini you must not let this evey power take over you," pleaded tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask was trying to help her remember but it seemed that they where not getting no where. And that normally means that sailor moon was going to have to do something that she was known to do when things like this happen.

"This world will turn into darkness and I wont let none of you bother me doing so." Said black lady

Black lady sent her attack at all of them while sailor moon sighed she never have done this before or turned into the form before, but she was willing to do just about anything to get her future daughter back.

"I'll find a way to save you no matter what it takes me to do." Said sailor moon

Sailor moon stood up with tuxedo mask behind her. She knew what she was going to do and hoped it was going to work. She never done this before and it was a first time for anything as she called forth both jewels.

"Rini where going to save you. That evil energy will be gone from you." Said sailor moon

"I shall not let you defeat," hissed black lady

Black lady sent another wave of dark energy at them only to consume sailor moon. once the dark power died down but a black of pink light they all looked up and gasped at what sailor moon had turned into.

"She is no longer sailor moon she had become neo queen serenity." said venus

"Now you must listen to me small lady. Try to remember when you where just a mere child." Said serenity

Neo queen serenity moon shined brightly to make rini come back to the true memories to let her know that her mother was here to make her remember and think of what was true and what was false.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Rini was crying on the ground from the fall. It seemed that she thought that her mother and father didn't want to pick her up and kiss her hurt away. She cried in hope they would come and comfort her._

 _"Crying wont help you." Said neo queen serenity_

 _Rini looked up through her tears at the harshnes s in her mother tone. Why wont she pick her up like she normally does. Why wont she comfort her like the mother she was with her other children she adopted._

 _ **"OH MOMMY I HATE YOU! YOU TREAT TAMAKI BETTER THAN ME!"** Cried rini_

 _rini couldn't believe what she had just said to her mother. She knew she never hated her mother but she wanted to make her feel bad for not comforting her blood daughter and not the blood adopted one.s_

 _"daddy help me up!" Cried rini_

 _"get up by yourself." said king endymion_

 _neo queen serenity went to her knees and held her arms out to her daughter to let her know that she loved her with all her heart. While rini looked at her mother with wide and tear filled eyes._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Black lady eyes where wide at what she was remembering why was she thinking like this was she trying to make her think that she was a good mother. If it was true that would meant hat the wise man lied to her.

"Now do you know why I did that back then. I needed you to know that you had the strength and power to stand on your own. We held back because we wanted to raise you not like how I was raised in the time of war and to be a spy. But I wanted you to be like the type of girl to meet any kind of hardship sent her way it was all pure blood children learn your age. Even though how hard or evil it may be," explained serenity

"That was out of love.?" Asked black lady

Tuxedo mask stood up he wanted to be by the side of the woman he loves and the woman who was going to be his queen. Well diamond was going to be the second king but he was not able to help right now.

"What a load of shit no such thing as love. What a poor love starved bunny you are, don't be fooled by their sweet words." Said wise man

Wise man directed the dark crystal power over to neo queen serenity and tuxedo mask and sucked them up with black lady the scouts gasped and wondered what they where going to do in the darkness.

"You must not trust anyone humans are born alone and in the end they all die alone. The only thing you can trust is the darkness." Said wise man

Black lady was confused over everything. And wondered what side she should believe and what she supposed to believe, she didn't even know its like everything was being told to her **was** blurry.

"I was born alone and I will die alone.i only can trust the darkness," Said black lady

"You see the truth you where always alone," said wise man

"Yes I was always alone," said black lady

Neo queen serenity gasped how could she let him make her believe such things. The art of brain washing was terrible and she hated it since she was a child this was all wrong everything was wrong.

"That is only a illusion." Pleaded serenity

"She is right don't let him trick you." Pleaded tuxedo mask

"My memories are clear I was always alone! **AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN CHANGE THAT!** " Cried black lady

Black lady sent dark energy at tuxedo mask and neo queen serenity. The two of them screamed In pain while tuxedo mask held her to him even though her back was bleeding from all the damage done to it.

 **"I CAN SEE THE TRUTH!"** Yelled black lady

"Small lady listen to me please. You must leave this place of darkness at once. It is dangerous not just for you mind since you where not trained to deflect it yet. It is dangerous for you body as well." said serenity

"The same gos for you as well. if you stay her much longer you would end up dead,so go ahead and leave while you can," said black lady

Neo queen serenity was able to deflect the darkness since she was trained in doing it. but she was not letting her daughter to be consumed in darkness, something she never ever wanted to happened to none of her babies.

"It is not my life that's important. The only thing that matters is that you survive. Small lady everyone has a past that involves pain mine more so than anyones and I have done things I am not please of done. And had things happen to me that I don't want no one to even know except people who know me and close to me. We all have sadness within out lives and pain and heart ache. There are times that you wish to burry yourself into your sadness and let your life end. But you must find the inner light and strength to move forward . even though what happenes to us we must always hold tight to the memories of true love and the ones who love you." Explained serenity

Serenity let the jewels take over black lady as she used occlumency to push her memories to help her remember all that was good and light. And the feels of love and kindness from all those around her.

"I know those times where not twisted and were real memories that you yourself has lived to tell about." Said serenity

Black lady let everything flow through her while she clasped hands with tuxedo mask and serenity to let everything flow through her that she was trying to remember and feel. She felt everything that was pushing into her.

"It's so warm," said black lady

"What you are feeling right now is the deep emotional connection that all kinds of beings share together." Explained serenity

"Tell me something why do you care and love me so much?" Asked black lady

Serenity eyes went soft she was getting through and that is a good thing. She knew that she was getting through to her mind to make her come back to her real self and true form the rini they all know and love.

"Because I have always loved you and I always will. My little one." Said serenity

Tuxedo mask nodded to what she had said. He was happy what they where doing was getting through her mind. It was something he was hoping for. And now they where going to have their little one back.

"I belive you now. And it warms my hear mommy." Said black lady

Black lady clung to serenity as she started to change back to her normal self letting her mother cleanse her from the darkness that was inside of her and dispell it gone. She was going to train to be justlike her when she gets home. The scouts gasped when the dark energy was gone to only see rini back in the arms of sailor moon and tuxedo mask they where happy to see that she was back and alive and the same one they love.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone sat around to wait to see if rini was going to wake up she clutched to sailor moon as if she was a life line and didn't want to let go. Sailor moon and tuxedo mask looked upon their future child with worry.

"Rini come on rini wake up for us little one." Whispered sailor moon

"Moon mama is that you?" Asked rini

Everyone let out a sigh of releife that she was safe and sound and awake it seemed that the dark crystal didn't damage nothing in her or her mind. But then again she was born from darkness and light since that is the embodiment of her mother.

"Welcome back little one." Said sailor moon

"Thank you all for saving me. I understand now that I am not alone in the world. You all have been with me this whole time. And just knowing that made me feel all warm inside." Said rini

Rini smiled at everyone to let them know that she was truly greatful to what they had done for her. While sailor moon smiled down to rini and kissed her forehead to let her know she was loved.

"And I hope you realize that you are always first in neo queen serenity and king endymions hearts." Said sailor moon

"Yes I know," said rini

"I am so glad that your ok now." Said sailor moon

Sailor moon gasped and her eyes went wide as she fell over as tuxedo mask caught her in his arms. he looked down at her with worry in his eyes as he ran and hand down her face to let her know she was loved.

"Are you ok my goddess?" Asked tuxedo mask

The scouts looked at her with worry they hoped she was ok she used a lot of power between diamond and sending him to Malfoy manor and healing tuxedo mas and the transformation and healing of rini.

"Yeah nothing I have felt before dearest." Said sailor moon

"But sailor moon don't forget that you used the silver crystal and shikon jewel after the healing of two people." Said rini

Sailor moon closed her eyes it was her choice to do what she had done. And it was the only way to bring rini back to them and be what she once was. She regretted nothing of what she had done.

"Oh stop all your worring im fine." Said sailor

They all stopped their little bubble when the area they where in started to shake as if there was something about to happen. It seemed that the wise man was indeed still alive and needed to be killed.

"What is happening?" Asked tuxedo mask

"You may have stopped black lady. But the dark gate had already opened." Said wise man

Tuxedo mask growled at what was just said. He had a sick feeling that his and diamonds goddess was going to pull a move that would harm her. He knew that will make her more weak than she already was.

"Soon the mighty power of the dark crystal will reach earth. And once it does nothing will stop it. it will be the end of this world with other worlds along with it." said wise man

Everyone stood up knowing this was the time for battle. But they needed to stop him before they were all doomed. But sailor moon was to weak to use the jewels again to stop him but they knew she would.

"Not if we are still alive and believe me there are others down on earth that will stop" said mars

"Fools you will all be destroyed along with your beloved planet." Said wise man

Wise man rised his crystal ball with dark energy shooting down on them all as they all screamed from pain from the darkness in the power that was making them feel pain. He intended on killing them all so no one was able to stop him.

"We must do something quick before earth becomes a waste land." Said tuxedo mask.

"I shall never let it happen." Said sailor moon

Everyone looked over to sailor moon who called forth the shikon and the silver crystal. They knew what she had in mind but the thing was it would harm her with how weak she was it would kill her in the end.

"I will use all my powers to prevent any of it happening." Said sailor moon

Wise man only mocked her by laughing darkly. But he didn't know she would do about anything when she was able to stand and breath and able to do anything to stop any form of evil that came their way. As sailor moon walked her way over to him.

"I love this planet. And everyone here. This earth is filled with so many memories I have defeated so much evil on this world. I just cant let it disappear on me after all the 516 years I have lived I must continue on protecting them from beings such as yourself. and I will use all I have to end this all know." Hissed sailor moon

"You are in no condtion to use the silver crystal and the shikon again." said mercury

"She is correct stop this or we will lose you." Cried mars

Tuxedo mask was frozen he felt her anger and hate she was not going to listen to none of them and she was one of those people who would do what she had to do to save all the people she loved and save the world.

"You are no match for my awesome power!" said wise man

Wise man rised his crystal ball to let the dark energy take over sailor moon once again but he didn't know she was going to be turning back into neo queen serenity to defeat him. She heeded no ones warning. As she raised her hands to start the beginning of the end of the wise man.

"You are waisting your time. The power of the dark gate and dark crystal none of your powers aare going to work." Said wise man

Neo queen serenity clinched her eyes shut she was pushing all she had into this and she was not giving up. Hell she wondered if the others back on earth felt her anger and power but then again they always did.

"She's to weak to do it." cried mercury

"We must help her or all is lost!" Cried Jupiter

"My goddess." Said tuxedo mask

Everyone watched in all this was the first time to see her in this from of battle they where in awe how much she was in her element they where told about how she was when she was like this and it was brilliant.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fought I am the one who caused everthing." Cried rini

Tuxedo mask wondered what she meant by that what did she do. Was she the one who took the crystal and the shikon away but then again it made sense with her being bella child she was able to touch both. As the two jewels came to her from her tears.

"What are they?" Asked rini

Rini stood up she was going to fight right next to the strongest person they all know, it seemed that she wanted to be just like her. It was something she always wanted to become like she was her hero. As they all stood up to stand tall for them. as rini turned into her princess form and went into next to her mother, as all the scouts sent in their attacks in helping along with the power from tuxedo mask. As the wise man was turned into ash the black crystal turned into a crystal for diamond since he was the ruler of the crystal it would be used for good for now on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tuxedo mask had sailor moon in his arms as he cried thinking she had died on him. While rini was in the arms of mars they wanted to make sure they where alive after what they had done. They had a pulse but they where not waking up.

"Bella can you hear me. Talk to me bella." Cried tuxedo mask

Sailor moon groand and opened her eyes as everything was blury stills he sense no evil so she killed the wise man but she was still alive so hades was not going have to send her back again.

"Mamo?" Asked sailormoon

"I am right here my love." Said tuxedo mask

Sailor moon clutched her forehead she had a mega mrgrain that's when rini woke up. The scouts cirled arounde them and sent them all home so they cold sit back and relax until they had to battle evil again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

Everyone was gathered to say their goodbyes some of them had to be late since they where in a middle of something. Diamond and mamoru was in their rightful place next to the woman they where meant to be with.

"Thank you al for everything." Said rini

"Yeah this is the time for goodbyes." Said rei

Rini smiled up at her and wondered if she was going to be able to come back again to the past. Even though they where the same in the furtue. She only nodded to rai as they all said their fairwelsto her. As bella walked over to rini and hugged the kid to her.

"You be good and make sure you work on what is needed ok little one." Said bella

"Yes I know that I must work on my magical ability and not avoid it now. Love you my mommy." Said rini

Bella kissed rini forehead and went back over to her two mates it seemed that diamond was just going to live at Malfoy manor and work on the magical ability and learn how to protect his mate. And with that rini was gone.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

After a few months from the battle with the wise man everyone was a garden festival. Diamond mastered all the magical things that he needed to learn as he worked at the ministry of magic with the rest of the black moon clan,

"Hey you ok in there?" Asked bella

Mamoru snapped out of the memoru that he was in only to see bella and diamond there they must of just gotten there. He had tamaki and rini along with the twins with him. He found tamaki in the alley one day three days ago they still was not able to find his grandmother it seemed they drugged him and made him stay awake while they did it to him this time he found him nude in the alley.

"Your looking at the forget me not flower." Said bella

"Oh yes I know that." Said mamoru

Bella blinked as tamaki was withdrawn into himself again as he clung to her. Now they make sure he had someone who go to school with him if he liked it or not. Even though he was being sent to one more closer to home.

"For get me nots they are rather nice." Said mamoru

"Do you all know what they stand for?" Asked bella

They all blinked at her. She let out a sigh it figures none of them stayed awake when it came down to planets. She used this plant in a lot of potions and some of them are basic once for vampire to bare children and able to eat human food.

"They stand for true love and not forgetting those who you love dearly you lost. Plus they also are wonderful in potions and a lot of the ones I created has this flower in it."  
said bella

Mamoru and diamond snickered she was a intelligent little spit fire and a little inventor. They learned a lot of her spells and the things that she had made. And they exploded her private lab one time and they where avoided for a week.

"You're a smark little one are you." Said mamoru

Mamoru turned around to see tamaki looking up at him and wondered where bella and diamond went off to did they wonder off to look at other things. What was tamaki thinking and why was he looking up at him. Tamaki looked over the side and wondered and then came face to face with a spider he screamed and ran out of the room. Bella was right behind him they hated spiders.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

After they got bella out of the tree from the spider issue they all looked around the park they where in. hell they where just as bad when they came down to a spider. So she vowed to let them meet up with Hagrid beloved pets in the forbidden forest and she did now they where looking around the park to calm their nerves. Mamoru wondered off on his own from the mega super gaint spider issue. While he noticed something odd. While they found him and wondered what the hell was gong on until a brown haired male showed up.

"Hey mama did you see the raining flowers." Chirped tamaki

Tamaki seen the Sirius look on his mother face it seemed shew as gaging this person up. Whle aro pulled him away and let her be at work. Diamond was seeing her work like this for the first tme and he was in awe.

"Hey its been a long time mamoru, way to long."

Everyone was now looking at mamoru and wondered if he had a thing with a male or something. This was one of those things that they wanted to know. While jasper was snickering at the feelings he was getting from the new guy.

"Hey are you two friends or butt buddies?" Asked jasper

Mamoru snapped out of his shock and blushed deeply with everyone watching him. It seemed that they think he had a man friend and did things together. He was never like that with a man there was something he would never do.

"I have never forgotten you."

The male walked over to mamoru while everyone watched with interest. Hell this was something new to learn about him. But why was he acting like he didn't know who this dude was. While they just watched.

"It took me a long time but I kept my promise. I finally found a flower worthy of our friendship."

"Eh? Friendship?" Asked mamoru

Mamoru was confused by all this who was this man. And what the hell he meant by friendship. Its bad enough he was being watched by all the people he loved and cared for. And he knew they wanted to know.

"That's correct. I have vowed to return with flowers."

"Dude giving another man flowers and vowing to return that way kinds sounds gay hommie," said draco

Ami slapped her mate in the back of the head. Eventhough she was on the same line of thinking. This guy is creepy and had this thing about mamoru they all could see it and done even need to sense it.

"It is still the most beautiful gift anyone ever given me."

The male grabbed mamorus hand as if they where lovered. They spelled a blind fold on rini this was not for the eyes of her. If this was going to be going to a dude on dude she did not need to see her future father get dwon with a man.

"I'm sorry I have no idea on who you are?" Asked mamoru

"Oh come on you must remember I have promsed you."

They all pushed bella in to stop this before it gets anymore weird for them even though they wanted to know what the hell was going on. So they all voted bella to go in and get the information was needed.

"Oh ok even though how completely odd this is and weird. Can I ask who you are?" Asked bella

They all saw the dark look over the mans eyes while she stood in front of him and arched a silver brow jasper gasped this was not good if this man was going to attack her in front of them it was something that they all was not agreeing on.

"Nice try sweetheart."

The male was about to push bella to the ground but jasper grabbed her and hissed at the male for even daring to harm bella. While diamond took her from his arms she was trying to help and mamoru was not pleased either.

"You asshole you don't lay a hand on a female. Not our issue that you like ass." Said jasper

"No one is going to prevent me from keeping my promise."

As the darkness took over and flower petals appeared they all covered their face. The man was something that they where going to put up with if he was going to harm someone they love.

"That's fiore." Said mamoru

Everyone turned and blinked at him at the name they have never heard him speak of before. But it was not one of those relationships so they where just confused by everything that was going on right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was over at the manor on the shine where the well house sits. While rini slepted on aro lap as he ran his fingers through her hair to make his little grand baby sleep. While his wife sulpisha was next to him. Whiel bella was with mamoru to see what was going on.

"I'm so sorry about your parents in all. I understand how you feel." Said bella

Mamoru sighed he never knew real friendship until he met him. But he was so lonely when he left he was never in a gay thing with no one he was like a brother. It seemed that serena was never the one until midoriko brought bella to him it was all gone with everyone there.

"So you have been alone ever since then?" asked bella

"Yes I have been," said mamoru

Bella eyes went soft as she sat down on the sat next to him to let him know she was there for him he was not alone no more. He had a mega large family now since he was given by her. And now the future kid of their.

"And you where so young as well? where you always lonely?" Asked bella

"Yes very much." Said mamoru

Mamoru was happy she was her for him and he was never ever lonely with her he was happy. He was given a love and family she was his angel his life and his everything if he lost her he was going to be nothing. Even diamond was going to be the same since she was his everything as well.

"Did you have any friends?" Asked bella

"I do now, and that's what counts the past is over for me. Ever since you came into my life I haven't had a lonely moment. you are my family now you and everyone else." Said mamoru

Bella laid her head on his lap to show she was there for him and let him know that she was never ever was going to leave him. She felt for him since the way she was raised and never had no friends until she went to her uncles.

* * *

Meanwhile the fallowing day

Bella and the girls took tamaki and the twins to the school they started at now. While the other girls where going school she just drove them all while jane made sure she watched over the school to make sure the grandmother touched her son. Bella stopped on the breakes.

"Hiakru take the car now." Ordered bella

Bella and the others jumped out of the car and took off to where she felt the darkness was comeing from. While hikaru drove off until jane took over to go to the school wit they came on the scene only to see that the whole town was all drained of energy.

"What happened to all these people,?" Asked minako

"There energy was stolen from them." said bella

Everyone gasped and wondered if it was that one guy from yesterday it seemed that they where going to be the one who came and and came face to face with mamoru and tried to push bella yesterday. When they towns people started to walk around like zombies. Bella flashed her powers from her miko side they all passed back out. As they all started to transform and started to battle it out with the evil vines. As sailor moon sent her attack at the monster and it was gone in a pile of pink ash. When they seen when the man from yesterday walk over to them.

"impressive my dear. I would have never pegged you to have such awesome powers." said fiore

sailor moon growled at the bastard who showed himself today. This was something that she was not expecting but she sensed that he was not human and not sure it was maybe alien or something.

"Are you behind this bastard?" Hissed sailor moon

Fiore didn't realize he pissed off the wrong person. But it seemed that he didn't care because he stood there looking like a smug jerk as if he was someone who was more powerful than she was.

"Well you may know that no one completely alone." Said fiore

Everyone was wondering where this was going now. Ehile the moon cats watched over rini as the twins and tamaki who skipped school wanting to see what was going on. When they seen who it was and started to get weirded out mostly tamaki he had his reasons. When they seen him transform into his alien form with a flower with a chick on it.

"Oh crap it's the kisenian blossom I thought." Gasped luna

Everyone looked at the moon cat and wondered what the heck a freaking kisenian blossom is, then again they really didn't want to know other than wanting it to die since it was creepy.

"Wha a nice welcoming party. Thank you fiore." Said kisenian

"Well I think this planet is perfect to making our plans the energy is great." Said fiore

Fiore sent mercury and venus through a window. As he sent mars into a metal wall. As he sent Jupiter into a phone booth knocking them all out. While sailor moon was growling in anger from the bastard tried to do.

"Now lets have a little fun my pretty." Said fiore

Fiore went in for a attack but he was stopped but a single red rose. He looked up to see a man in a tuxedo and a mask with a cape. He had a feeling it was mamoru and why was he fighting him for.

"Nothing ever will be good and neve will grow from darkness fiore". Said tuxedo mask

Sailor moon sighed well he comes in time when she needed him. But she was getting a creeped out once more from what this guy was feeling why did that vampire bit of her have to suck in and make her have other vampires powers she hatedthe empath ones. And kami forbid the thoughts he was having was rather disturibing.

"A red rose. Wait mamoru! You remember that promise we made all them years ago!" Chirped fiore

Sailor moon face palmed she wanted to make his thoughts stop flowing in her mind. Really for kami sakes why of all the time this one was the gay guy out of all the enemies. Tuxedo mask flashed down from where he was perched at.

"Fiore your heart was pure then, but no longer." Said tuxedo mask

"Buuuuuuut you promised me eternal friendship. And now you chose this whatever you call her over me!" Cried fiore

Sailor moon was not even caring she was called worst, but this was something really creepy. And she was sooo not going to mention about the thoughts he was having and the images as well. that made her shiver.

"She is my friend my mate and my lover and my life. But you are my friend and brother but if you cant turn to evil. But please trust in sailor moon and everyone here." Said tuxedo mask

"If you say so." Said fiore

Sailor moon along with her son and grandkits was watching and wondered what the fuck was going on now. They where like standing in front of each other close enough to hug you. She knew her grandkits was able to do their skit but it was a joke this was something a lot more well odd.

"Yes please believe me fiore." Said tuxedo mask

Fiora eyes flashed and called forth a sword and flashed to go and attack sailor moon she placed a shiedl of the twins her son and rini as she made a sword out of her miko powers this man was not going ot take her down.

 **"THIS BITCH HAS YOU BRAIN WASHED!"** Yelled fiore

But the attack was so strong with anger he sent her into one of the windows she pushed herself up only to see tuxedo mask holding his own with the creepy man. Oh how she hated a obsssessed person of was in to much pain to even move when the blurry went away only to see spike hwading her way. But tuxedo mask to the hit for her. Her eyes went wide from what just happened.

"No tuxedo mask why did you do it?" asked sailor moon

Sailor moon took him in her arms she needed to heal him fuck what her bodyw as like right now. She was not going to loose one of her mates whilt eh shield came down that was up for the twins and the other two. As fiore eyes flashed mamoru was in his arms. now this was just screwed up.

"Give me him back now!" Cried sailor moon

The twins pinned her to the ground as japer jumped in and pinned her down the power flowing off her was dangerous they needed to plan this out. Diamond was sent on a mission he was not even knowing what was going on.

"Bella we will get him back. This is not helping." Whispered jasper

Jasper let her cry in his arms he ran his fingers in her hair while pushing calm into her, while they went to her car the other scouts was taken back to the manor for treatment. It was something they needed do since she was clamed down now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

The scouts left to go and save tuxedo mask while the others watched over earth while they where gone, when they landed on the comet to see flowers all over the place it was interesting to see,

"Welcome sailor scouts rest assured I would never ever use my friend as bait." Said fiore

Everyone looked around and wondered where the creepy guy at. They kenw what his thoughts where but it seemed that they where going to have to fight him since he was not going to see reason.

"You know that makes you look all the more gay right?" asked sailor moon

"I'm shocking that you actually came. You don't strike me that loyal." Said fiora

 **"OY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH BASTARD! HAND HIM OVER AND YOU WILL LIVE!"** Roared sailor moon

Fiora would have to admit it was smething that he was inpressed about. It was something that he wished he had and he will get since he was planning to drain everthng inside of her and make it his own.

"I will release him and take him back to earth but not right now we are not ready!" said fiore

"Your not going to make up get all up in his booty your are?" Asked Jupiter

Everyone shivered they didn't want to watch something like that. Whiel fiore looked down to the grounded as a single flower started to glow it seemed he was going to give him a run for his money. They all went in to attack. While the scouts where captured. Sailor moon gapsed and knew it was going to be up to her.

"You know you're a evil little bastard and your fcking with the wrong bitch," hissed sailr moon

"All fair and love and war my dear princess why would someone want a mix breed like yourself. your powers or the fellow scouts your call." Said fiore

Sailor moon hssed she had to do something and something fast. But she knew how to trick someone to she can hide her powers and only he would get her energy fuck her life hades would send her back.

"Not the powers you must not hand the powers over." Said mars

"You done this before be strong." Said venus

Sailor moon ruby eyes looked up at her loyal friends and scouts. She must do what she has to do. She must save them she had been through this a great many of times and knew how to get herself out.

"Are you going to abandon your freinds." Said fiora

Flore felt the pain coming off her he didn't know why he was feeling this. but he didn't want to hand over the person who meant the most to him. And not to a bitch like her he didn't know who she was but he didn't know she was able to kill him.

"Never, you win, I am sorry I am a honorable person and its not the pure blood way to abandon the ones you love most in the world. I give up I am far to old for things of such nature." Said sailor moon

 **"YOU COWARD! FIGHT THEM LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"** Cried mars

Mars and the scouts didn't know why she was doing this and wondered if she had something planned she always had something up their sleeve, it was something the admired in her when they found out it was something that she herself plotted herself out.

"No u cannot! Oh believe me I know I can kill him and beat him. Then you all will get hurt and I cannot bare the ones I love most get hurt." Cried sailor moon

Fiore was in chock at the pure love of what she was pushing out, he clutched his head from the pain as if there was something forcing inside of his mind. It was painful and was not able to push it out of him. The scouts fell down to the the ground from being set free. As she rushed over to them and checked them all over. But she felt the darknes from him and turnd to see him differently. As she was sent flying into a rock she hissed out In pain as her blood was all over it. as he took ahold of her from behind making sure she was not able to be able to attack him.

"Raised your hands if you want to try this energy." Said fiore

Hands spouted from all over the place and was prepared to suck her dry of what she had. While she screamed in pain from the plants and their hands sucking her dry of her lifes energy.

"You can scream in pain all you want. But my fallowers will not give up until I tell them so. So give up your claim on mamoru heart soul and I will tell them to stop." Said fiore

the scouts looked up feeling like they where helpless as they watched sailor moon be sucked dry and would not stop until the last drop of her was taken and she was going to be gone from them all.

"You don't know what it is like to be lonely with out true friends sailor moon, then you wouldn't try to take mamoru away from me." Said fiore

Mercury looked up with tears in her eyes she knew that sailor moon was alone for a long time until she met the cullens and the wolves then the people in the past and then them.s he was like all of them in so many ways.

"Maybe then you would understand what mamoru means to me. If you get a glimps of true loneliness." Said fiore

Venus and Jupiter stood up remembering what It felt like to be that ways. Then remembered how bella grew up with out a friend since she was home school up to she was sent to her uncles and up till now.

"Do you know how it feels to have no one to talk to, to share things with." Cried fiore

Mars remembered how she was before she met everyone. But she understood on most part of how bella was feeling for her life. She was alone for so long and never had no one until the cullens and the wolves. He finally let her go as she laid there with no energy left inside of her but she was not going to give up even if he killed her.

"You history sailor moon. farewell." Said fiore

Fiore shot vines at her as if they where daggers it was time for her to die then he was not going to have to worry about her screwing things up for him no more. He didn't need this little whore in the way of him.

"Don't! don't! sailor moon knows what It feels to be alone like you have she didn't have friends for so long andwhen she did one of them betrayed her. But she had done so much for me since me and her came friends." Said venus

"She is the best friends you could ever ask for she nearly died for us so many times. And saved the world before we knew her. Just ask mamoru he can tell you what she was like before us." Said Jupiter

Fiore was wondering what they where trying to tell him. This girl does not know what he suffered she was one of those people who had friends all her life and avoided anyone who was lonely.

"You think im dumb? Your trying to trick me letin g her go so she can take him away." Said fiore

"No you're the one who is, the thing you have wants to rule alone she will kill you in the end fiore. Once she gets hat she wants you're a goner and so wil mamoru," said mars

 **"NOOOOO! SHE WOULD NOT DO THAT TO ME!"** Cired firoe

Fiore didn't want to believe a word they where trying to tel him. While sailor moon looked like she was slipping away and trying to stay awake to the world. But they had to get to her or she was going to be gone. A rose shot fiore,

"You chose tehm over me?" Asked fiore

Tuxedo mask fell to his knees he couldn't believe his eyes his oldest friend done that to the woman he loved. How dare he tried to kill the person who meant the most to him in the world how dare he,

"Yes." Said tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask felt to his side while fiore hand shook as if he was in pain. He didn't know what to think. He didn't understand why he was doing this to him. Why her and not him its was all to baffleing to him, it seemed what happened made the flower pedals go away. Until the astored was off course.

"I have forgotten to give you the parting gift." Said fiore

"We will make the earh no more."

"Oh no you don't." hissed sailor moon

Everyone looked over to see sailor moon awake and looked like she was about to pull something tha was going to make them al worry. She let the silver crystal and the shikon jewel show to all she was going to do something that will kill her.

 **"NO DON'T DO IT!"** yelled mars

"Its ok I shall be just fine. Why do I have the two of them if I am not supposed to use them. so no worries let me deal with this and things shall work out in the end and this shall be fine." Said sailor moon

Everyone looked at her with tears they sucked her dry she will end up dead, but she would nto listen to none of them. as fiore clutched her locket that had both of them in it. while she hissed in pain but she was not going to back down.

"Oh no your not going to stop this and change the planet course. Your wrong give me both the crystal and the jewel." Hissed fiore

Bella transformation had taken off as she was there nude with the red ribbons flowing in the wind like they where her wings, this was not good If this was happening but they knew she was not going to give up. As she gripped his wrist she was going to do something that she shouldn't.

"I can sense your heart is still filled with pure love and kindness you where wrong that I didn't understand how you felt It was far from it. let me show you something." Said bella

Fiore eyes went wide at what he was seeing. He watched her life her memores her pain and her suffering. How was she still the way she was. He now knew she did understand on how he felt and how she helped mamoru his eyes filled with tears.

 _"The crystal changing."_ Thought fiore

Fiore was gone his body shimmer away from the world as the evil bitch flower was killed as well. they all watched to see what she was going to do next. She was going to do something ti seemed by the way she looked. Her eyes snapped open and rised her arms and ready to save them all once more. She turned into her princess serenity form but this time she let her tenchi wings out to push more power.

"Moon princess. "Cried venus

"Serenity!" Crued Jupiter

"Be strong!" Cried mars

"Were with you." Cried mercury

"My love!" Said tuxedo mask

Serenity heard everything they had said and was ready to saved them she pushed everything she had inside of the crystal and the jewel it might kill herbut atleast everyone she loved will be safe.

"Silver crystal protect us. In the name of the moon, I ask you to help me save them. they are family to me. They are my loyal friends and our kingdom depend on them." said serenity

Tuxedo mask stood up and flashed into his prince from, he was not letting her battle this oneout on her own. He was going to help her the best he can. While the scouts joined in while thinking of what she had done for them and helped them. mamoru put his arms around her while the others pushed power into her. Once hey where save the silver crystal broke along with the shikon since they where connected to her soul her eyes went blank and she passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone all gathered around her as she was in the arms of tuxedo mask who looked numb from what was before them. they vatn accept that she was gone she cant be dead. This was not happenin.

"Wake up sailor moon wake up you cant leave us! You stopped te planet! You saved us al once again. you said everything will be ok in the end." cried mars

Mars shook sailor moon to see if she was going to wake up.s he was so cold and pale then even tried t offer blood to her but nothing was happening she was cold and pale as if she was gone from them all.

"The moon crystal and the shikon no tama used what she had left in her. They where both connected to her life line her soul. We just cant loose her," cried mercury

"Wake up please you cant leave us alone like this." cried Jupiter

"Don't go sailor moon you're the glue that holds all of use together." Cried venus

Tuxedo mask ony clutched her to him he was holding her feeling him would wake her up. But it wasn't she was cold and lifeless sehw as gone from them all how was he going to tell diamond that their mate was gone. And tamaki who was still in a state he was in.

"I made you a saved my life I never met another like her before she showed me her life and I never knew there was someone more lonely and pain flled than ourselfs. She deserves so much and she does so much for others. Give this to her its my life she will have my powers. I will live on within her. Give it to her as a parting gift." Said fiore

Mamoru nodded as he pushed what he was given it to the love of his life as he waited for her to awken the locket turned back to the glory it once was along with the jewel and silver crystal they all waited to see her gasped and coughed.

"From no one when I say everythin will be fine in the end." Said sailor moon

Everyone just chcukeled to tsee she still had her temper. As they all left to go back home so she was able to rest from the near death she had. Even though she told them about the lecture from hades. While they all saved the world once more well sailor moon did.

To be contined


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Bella was trying o enjoy her time off od the ministry since all the remaining death eaters where all in hiding plus they never believe the dark lords heir in which she was basically made to have by dumbledor who in turn place the child somewhere with muggles until the dark lords defeat and conjured up a dead baby to prove it. she was in so much pain the last battle did her in between the last fight with the death eaters as well. she gasped for air the dream she just had was something she never wanted to dream about again.

"Did you have that dream again?" asked luna

Bella sighed and opened her locket her crystal was not shining like it used to. And it was odd to have that one guy fiore living inside of her mind but it didn't matter when you have someone to talk to sometimes when you where alone.

"Its not dream the silver crystal had lost its shine I cant change into sailor moon no more I would have to rely on my demonic and other powers to protect everyone." Said bella

"Bella." Said luna

Luna placed a paw him her friend and princess hand she knew this had been bothering her. . but she knew all in the end she gets back up and be sailor moon once more after she finds a way to make the silver crystal shine again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Bella went to go and see mamoru since diamond was on a mission for the ministry he had been a great help to them all. But she missed him when he was gone but then again it was a mating thing. But she has her other mate as well.

"What a nasty dream wasn't it." said mamoru

Bella closed her eyes she was still so tiered from all the missions she had been on. Her father had to put a stop so she was able to rest for a while. She laid her head in mamorus lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. They haven't found tamaki yet somehow someone gone behind janes back and took him. So she had a search party out for him as well.

"Mamoru with everything with tamaki being kidnapped. And with the silver crystal what do you think going to happen. I mean I have my other powers but it may not stop the Yuma." Said bella

Mamoru sighed but he had a idea on what he could do. It seemed that he could show her something and he knew she loved animals. And plus she might know of people who would give them homes. He was not able to ask no one yet.

"While i'm thinking about it come along." Said mamoru

Bella arched a silver brow and side as she fallowed mamoru to kami knows where. The wolves from forks now live in her home the pack joined in with koga and ayame wolves so they where more or less demon wolves now. When they came upon the ghetto and a old church that looked like it was abandoned.

"Come on." Said mamoru

Mamoru yanked her into the place he wanted her to see and what he wanted to show here. While her mind slipped in the gutter and thought they where going to mate her or something like that.

"Are you sure were allowed to enter here?" Asked bella

"I guess not. But you have to see my goddess." Said mamoru

Bella arched a brow if he thinks she was going to mate with him here he was surly mistaken there was no place that would have something jammed into places that would be rather unpleasant. So she hoped it was something else. Bella cracked a eye open to see a little kitten and it licked her nose.

"Oh how adorable!" Chirped bella

Bella took it out of mamorus hands and started to stroke it. he was starting to get jealous of the cat. But he knew that she would find wonderful homes for them. plus she knew the would be wonderful companions in the wizarding world.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Asked bella

"Yes all the stray cat's here are living here." Said mamoru

Bella looked thoughtful she might have some sort of a home for them she just needed to get ahold of some people to take them. and maybe the girls might one one of them. but she will give this one to her grandkits. They left with the ginger cat and knowing that her kits would love their little gift she took one with blond fur for tamaki when they find him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Bella had the scouts fallow her to help her gather all the kittens so she could take then and deliver them to all the people who wanted them. she was just happy that they had homes now. But when they came over to the place only to see the little girl who was taken care of them get attack by a Yuma. As the scouts rushed in bella in her demons form since she was still not able to transform into sailor moon yet. Mars sent her attack at the monster. Only to have the cat Yuma sent their attacks right back at them sending the four of them flying into the wall. When bella went in for an attack before she could send anything she and the two moon cats was sent flying into the wall. Bella hissed since the mark on her back activated.

"Another enemy bits the dust."

The cat Yuma lifted up her skirt to reveal the black star. As dark energy shot out to the little girl and she was trying to steal her heart crystal. Bella was trying to regain her streingth to help since she was still weak from the last battle she was in with the death eaters. Bella pushed herself off the floor only to see the poor kid heart crystal was out for all to see.

"I think the masters will be rather pleased with the results."

The Yuma was about to walk away but it seemed that another attack from somewhere else stopped her from leaving. As the Yuma screamed in pain from the powerful attack. Bella and the moon cats looked up to see the two new sailor scouts that seemed to be on their own. When the second attack that seemed to be made of water turn the Yuma back into a puzzle and scattered all over.

"That was far to easy."

Everyone looked up to see the two new scouts that stood there as if they where better than them. but why are they not teaming up with them it just didn't make no sense to them are they on all the same goal and mission. They jumped down and took the heart crystal and checked it over.

"Is that it?"

"Not its not,its not the correct crystal let her keep it."

They put the heart crystal back into the girls chest and hoped they would find the correct one soon so they could end the mission they where on. They needed to finish and save the world before the uncomming darkness. When the two new scouts left they other four scouts was tied up by the attack the cat Yuma sent at them. the Yuma sent another one at bella who was protecting the poor kid. Only to have the tail wrapped out her neck and was being pulled over to her. But tuxedo mask came just in time to save the day for her. With diamond with his who seemed to be in his robes he must left o come here.

"You are a dirty fighter." Said diamond

"But pure hearts can win battles they thought they could win." Said tuxedo mask

Diamond and tuxedo mask flashed in front of their mate. Diamond was contacted trhough the twins and was told she was in need of help. And him being her mate along with mamoru it was their duty to do so. Diamond shot his energy attack from the third eye as the Yuma turned into a puzzle again but they knew it was not over yet. Bella closed her eyes she felt something grow inside of her as the whole place turned into the moon and the newly renewed palace stood proudly while diamond on his prince form along with mamoru who stood there before her in her serenity form. A burst of pink light came from the palace as a sword with diamonds and rubies on it with a silver jewel. Along with the crystal heart that was top of the helt.

"Together our powers had created this symbol that we see here before us." Said serenity

"Could that be the sword that belong and passed down through the serenity line. Well one of them atleast." Said luna

The three of them took ahold of the sword as serenity closed her eyes feeling the power flow through her vains. When her ruby red eyes opened they glowed with the power that she was born to have.

"This is one of many swords that has been passed down through the serenity line." Said serenity

The scene changed back to the abandoned house they where in. but her serenity form shimmered into her being into a more stronger form on sailor moon. her cold ruby eyes turned to the Yuma and was ready to kill herself a Yuma.

"silver moon heart attack!"

Sailor moon sent the attack with the new weaponry like a pro she was. The Yuma screamed in pain and turned back into the puzzle. While the pod came out of it and hissed out black smoke from the Yuma that they just killed. Everyone cheered for the new sailor moon and her weapon while the twins took the girl home after Carlisle and severus cleared her for good health and gave her potions. Diamond kissed his bella and promised he will end the mission soon so he would come home while he dilvered the kittens to the wizarding homes along the way.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Bella walked down the streets of the town so she was able to think through all the cases she had to do the fallowing day. She was just happy she didn't have to do no more mission for a while since she was the only lawyer there. Diamond came home and then was sent right back out they say that he was just as good as she was. While they found tamaki he was near death and needed allot of stitched but they killed his grandmother since she killed his father in front on tamaki. But he was to remain on bed rest and the twins where being home schooled until he was able to get back to school. She wondered what mamoru was going to get her for her birthday. Diamond sent her a necklace with diamonds in it.

 _"well they are rather interesting."_ Thought bella

bella looked at the green glass shoes that where a work of art. She had the money for them but she forgetten her black creditcard. Then something popped in her mind this could be what mamoru could get her for her birthday.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella payed her bill and rushed over to mamoru and kissed him. As he hugged her back he wondered what gotten into her. But then again she was like this always and he loved her all the more.

"Hey I found the perfect gift in the art store over there to get me," chirped bella

Bella was about to walk off while mamoru was a bit baffled he knew it was no holiday so what was the gift giving day for. He noticed the diamond necklace and wondered where that came from.

"Believe me if you get these for me you will get majoyly lucky tonight." Chirped bella

"Whats going on my dear? Christmas is months away." Said mamoru

Bella huffed was he insulting her intelligence she knew it was not that time of the year. And he had the nerve and not remember today was her bloody birthday. He was not going to get lucky if he forgot when her birthday was.

"Don't insult my intelligence dearie. Don't you know what today is?" Asked bella

"Let me think here." Said mamoru

Bella crossed her arms and her eyes filled with tears atleast diamond knew when her birthday was and he got her something. And here her other mate who looked like he did not remember what today was. She bowed her head a sniffled.

"Oh no please don't cry my goddess." Said mamoru

"Well then tell me dearest what is today?" Asked bella

Mamoru laughed nervously he felt her anger and sadness he just hope he got the right guess on what she was trying to get him to remember. But what day could it be to make her act like this.

"How could I forget it the anniversary of our first date." Said mamoru

Bella growled and punched him right in the face, that was not even close to the date when they gotten together how could the big over size jerk forget her birthday maybe she was not worth that much.

 **"I'M OUT OF HERE YOU OVER GROWN JERK!"** Yelled bella

Bella jumped into her beamer and speed off. While everyone looked at the man who pissed off a chick that all the men in the town would kill to have. While mamoru rubbed his cheek at the punch she hit him with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Bella was reading her case files on her lap top while sitting in her favorite spot in the park. She was deeply pissed at mamoru for not remembering her damned birthday. For kami sakes the ministry even through her a damned party.

"Are you ok kaneko I can feel you anger from where I was acrossed town. Plus I think the computer is getting a lot of it." said haruka

Bella blinked and looked over to see haruka and micharu. They where her new friends but her and haruka had their fun in racing their fast cars and bikes something she and her new friend shared. While micharu and her shared the love of music and played music together.

"Tears don't suit you very well." said micharu

Bella nodded her thanks and she blew her nose. While the two of them looked at her with worry. She had grown on them rather a lot and was rather protective over the girl who meant a lot to them. as she explained why she was felling like she was.

"Ah no wonder why your pissed off." Said haruka

"That's to bad bella. Some men can be real assholes. But I never pegged mamoru to be the asshole type." Said micharu

Bella snorted she had been with the asshole type before. And she knew her mamoru and diamond are not the jerk types and knew that they loved her. Maybe he forgotten or maybe she never told him but then again she probably forgotten that she never told him.

"Well he could piss off for all I care." Growled bella

Haruka loved how she speaked her mind. If she wasn't with someone and liked females oh how she would have made this little spit fire kaneko hers. Even micheru thought the same thing. But they knew she just pissed off.

"Are you sure that your are now single maybe I should take you for myself kaneko you and I are the same in so many ways," said Haruka

Bella arched a brow and gaged what she was feeling and knew she was not joking. While she blushed deeply and knew she would not do something like that. She was just pissed off at this point in time that's all.

"She is just teasing," grumbled micheru

Micheru hiffed at the way her lover acted sometimes. She is such a flirt and she knew it as well. but she knew that bella would never go for something like them. she and mamoru are to close together.

"But she is the right sicze for me and we both love to race and do other things together." Said Haruka

Bella only blushed deeper from the way her friend was flirting with her. She reminded her of a female koga mixed with miroku together it kinda creepy how she reminded her of the two. But then again this was not the first time she flirted with her.

 _"Oh come on dude really why is it me who has all the people flirt with her."_ Thought bella

Bella gasped when she saw the message she had on her phone. She had to get back to the ministry and fast. She was going to be late for the next court hearing. Oh how stupid of her its bad form with the name she was known as.

"Oh shit I have to get back to work. Sorry wish to chat longer! But its bad form for a Malfoy to be late for anything. See ya!" Chirped bella

Bella ran to her car to speed to her house so she was able to floo back to the ministry she had some time to spear but she didn't want to be late. She knew that malfoys are looked upon in the wizarding world and she didn't need to bring a bad name to her family.

"She is one spit fire with intelligence. Oh if I had a chance with her I would take it." said haruka

"She might be a targeted for the heart crystals you know that my dear? She has a cery pure and loving heart." Said micheru

Haruka good mood vanished someone harming her little kaneko was something she never ever wanted to think about. It was something she never ever wanted to see or even hear about. But she knew there was a past to her and maybe one day she might open up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the manor_

Draco picked up the phone he was staying with tamaki since the twins had to go and do something for a mission. He was close to his nephew it was something he was always like when it came down to his family.

"Hello draco speaking." Said draco

Draco wondered how his sister cases where going today he knew that they where the high profiled death eaters who they caught with blood and sweat and loads of pain. And one of them was their aunt who was one of the bad apples of their family who was not in deed a spy. Lucky for memory charms.

"Oh hello bro. my sister had not returned from court yet." Said draco

Draco wondered why he had a feeling that mamoru had been punched in the face by his sister. Maybe he forgotten that it was her birthday. Then again he would be pissed to at him and would want to kick his ass.

"Well you sister is pretty pissed off at me and punched me." Said mamoru

Draco bursted out laughed and fist pumped the air for his twin temper. Something they where gifted from their dear old black side of the family, the black family tree was known for their tempers and it was funny when his sister had hers.

"Oh I know why you got the old fuck you to the face buddy. And believe me I would be doing the same to you if you where here. You should be ashamed of yourself buddy boy and be lucky of she even forgives you. And be prepared for blue balls buddy for a while." Growled draco

Tamaki looked from the book he was reading. What did mamoru do to piss his mother off. Then he figured it must have been that he forgotten that is was her birthday he shook his head in shame. Birdy was running her fingers through his soft blond hair.

"Oh come on buddy. Its mine and he birthday where twins don't you remember. Blue balls for you homie!" Chirped draco

Draco looked over to his nephew who was snickering at the male on the other end of the phone. Basically mamoru and diamond are his step fathers since they where mated to his adopted mother.

"Ah no wondered why she was upset. You two never told me when your birthday was. And happy birthday draco." Said mamoru

Draco only said thank you and told him to go and get her something nice and she might forgive him again. he check his watch and handed the potions for tamaki to take he needed to take them to get better.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening_

Bella was looking up at he night sky she smoked when she was stressed and the hearing she just had for her dear old aunt bella was stressfull for her and on her birthday of all things. Hell she tried to kiss her ass to see if she was going to be set free. Mamoru seen his goddess there looking like she had a bad day. As he took her In his arms.

"Bella you must had a bad day huh?" Aske mamoru

Mamoru heard her sigh he only smiled and kissed her forehead as he gotten he gift he with she would of told him but she was always on the go even when she was wounded it was something he admired about her.

"Sorry for decking you like that. I just had a rough day and believe me there is more tomorrow with dear old aunt crazy, and I hate going in Azkaban its creepy and im just demontor food with the baggage," rambled bella

Mamoru rubbed her back with his hand he let her tension out with his way of comforting her. He and diamond was able to do this with out force. But jasper was good at it as well and they where grateful sometimes for that.

"At last I found my princess. Let see if it fits." Said momoru

Mamoru took the heals off his loves feet and he had a feeling those shoes cost more than what the ones he had gotten her. But he was told by Lucius the purebloods where raised to dress like that it was something in the wizarding world. When the shoe was on her foot it started to glow as if it was possessed by a heart snatcher. The shoe flew off her foot and she hit the car windshield as mamoru was sent flying somewhere else.

"Cenicienta!" Chanted cenicienta

Bella's eyes went wide at the show turned into a Yuma that looked like it came out of ancient Greece. She let out a sigh she knew that her birthday's was never normal. Hell that's how she was given the venom to the vampiric side of her. As she was sealed into the side of the building after she was nicely tossed into it. while Neptune and Uranus watched from the other side of the building.

"Oh now they have kaneko." Said uranus

"I had a feeling she was going to be targeted I feel so bad." Said Neptune

Bella growled her anger from being stuck to a freaking building. Even her demonic featured came out since she was fighting so hard. Neptune and Uranus only gasped at seeing her in all her cenicienta sent the dark energy to steal her heart crystal. Bella screamed out in pain with her markings turned jagged something known in demons when they where going through smething like this. her ruby eyes turned more of a blood red color with green in them. her fangs came out and her wings as well.

"Uranus are you going to help her?" Asked Neptune

"No we should wait to see. Maybe she is the one who possesses the pure heart crystal we are searching for." Said Uranus

Uranus had to fight what she really wanted to do. Bella never really let them him on her life and what she lived and worked as. And who she has In her family even though they where her friends but they where not trusted enough to get to know her that well.

"I hope hope she isn't. that is the issue with this mission my dear we have to take crystal from people we like." Said Neptune

"Yes I know that. Look." Said Uranus

They saw the brightest heart crystal they had ever came acrossed. They sensed the sadness and warmth and kindness flowing from it. as everything in her life flashed through their eyes they gasped at what they had seen it must have been only them for some reason. But the memories stopped to a certain point.

"This crystal had bright light maybe it had powers." Said cenicienta

Bella looked at her own heart crystal that floated before her. And sadly she was not disturbed by it. but she felt her memories being shared with two people and didn't even realized she had done that.

"Her crystal seemed to have a different aura than all of the others. If it has special powers we would have no choice but to steal it." said Uranus

Uranus rushed out as Neptune took a hold of her wrist they seen tuxedo mask was turned into glass nothing they where able to do there. Even their friend was out of it to even realize what had happened to the man she loved.

"Are your really ok with this. if she has the crystal we are searching for, we wont be able to place it back inside of her body. And she had gone through so much in her long life." Said Neptune

"Yes that is correct." Said Uranus

"Then with out it she would end up dead." Said Neptune

Neptune and Uranus looked around the corner to see that she was slipping away. What should they do. They hoped and prayed that someone would come and save her from the fate one like herself don't deserve. But when they seen something flash acrossed the area and her heart crystal float back into her body.

"You dare to harm her!" Hissed jasper

Jasper had always been protective over bella while the Yuma flashed out of there to meet up with her master. While leftthe message about tuxedo mask being held captive and meeting up with them to get him back.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The scouts came to their leader aid only to see the two outer scouts leave. They gave her the bad news that draco sent to the. Diamond was not able to been saved mcnair burned him to death and nothing was left. From what they knew that he was placed in the family crypt and the bad thing is that mamoru was sealed in glass and they had to save him.

"I am sure they are after bella's pure heart crystal." Said Jupiter

Bella growled and got herself out of jaspers hold she sent her miko energy to shcok him to letting her go as she took off to go where she needed to go. She will no lose another mate she just cant loose him as well.

"Bella wait," gasped jasper

Bella sighed she needed to get going she was not loosing her other mate she just couldn't. diamond is gone and she was not going to loose her other one. It seemed he gave her the belonging and his powers he gifted them to her before his death.

"Bella I know your smarter than this I know your upset about diamond he he wouldn't want you to die as well. and think about mamoru. You know that is is all a trap." Said jasper

"But he was caught trying to rescue me. And I will get mcnair back and make sure he would get the demontors kiss for what he had done right after he is sentenced. I will use all my other powers I will get him back. I have no time left I must go." Said bella

Bella took off she needed to go. Jasper sighed he was going to give her a head start she needed to do this. it was out out of her mating bond. When diamond was burned she was having her heart crystal taken from her to feel what he felt. Bella ran into the car that belonged to haruka and micheru.

"Take me to Tokyo tower at once please." Said bella

Haruka wondered why she had sadness in her eyes. Did something happened between the time they where gone and when they turned into the two outter scouts. They never wished ill will to bella she was the closest thing to them. haruka nodded as bella jumped in the back seat of their car as they speed off. Jasper sighed she jumped into the car with those two. He just didn't trust them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Haruka and micharu wondered if they should ask the advice they only knew that bella was able to answer. But they also didn't want her to know her heart crystal let them see her memories.

"Bella did you and mamoru stop bickering yet?" Asked micheru

"Yes we made up," said bella

Micharu sighed she was happy about that but the thing was there was something else she was hiding and they will not push her in saying what it was. She was one of those people who tells when she ready or trusted you enough to do so.

"I have a question for you," said haruka

Bella looked up and nodded for her to tell her and ask her what she wanted to know. And she knew that they knew about her past to a point. But then again she had not control over what had happened.

"Do you think that people go through life helping others and is need of help themselves.?" Asked haruka

"What haruka means that people give up things for the ones they love even risk their lives for them. a person like that care nothing for themselves and would give up everything event their lives for said person safety and well being." Said micharu

Bella only nodded she wanted to hear them all out on what they where trying to ask. It seemed that they wanted to know this for the reason. But she will give them the advise to what they had asked her.

"It's mostly love to drive the person to go that far and to the extreme. Apparent lover or a friend or a family member. But its one life that being helped or being the helper." Said haruka

Haruka and micharu waited to see what bella was able to gift them with. They needed the adivice it was something the two of them never understood since they where always together and never learned nothing like that before.

"Well what are your thoughts in the subject?" Asked micharu

"Your right on some points about people and all beings we all need each other in some way or another. That is the way life works sometimes you are gifted with joy and happiness and some of us has no choice in the matter to do the things we are meant to do. I think the person who Is willing able to give their life for someone his a heroic act. But handing another person life is another story that I never ever agreed about. I believe you should try everything in your power to not make the loss of live so great. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and the darkest people and beings alive. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are as living beings. But if you put all you have and join forces the lost of one or more life would be not be needed." Explained bella

Haruka and micharu that never expected nothing less from her. And what she had said helped them a great deal. She is a smart person and wonderfully in giving things that would help one persons thoughts when they where needed of it.

"Well bella I must say you are well versed in what you believe in." said micharu

Bella continued to help them through their thoughts through the whole drive. She was just hoping she was not to late in getting there to help mamoru before he was shattered to tiny bits and was not be able to be brought back like diamond.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella stretched her sore body she knew this was normal for her on a birthday for her. Now she just needed to person to pretend in being her. And she sure as hoped it was not going to be alice that would be just creepy.

"Do you need any help with anything.?" Asked haruka

"No i'm fine from here. And thank you for the ride here." Said bella

Bella sighed she might as well get her ass in there and save her man before he was going to be lost to her as well. oh how she was going to make mcnair pay and she will be right in the front row when he gets the kiss. She let out a sigh and started walking with her head bowed muttering to herself.

"Haruka are you sure? I mean she will die." Said micharu

"We have no choice in the matter. In order to save the earth and the purity force we must turn three lives over." Said haruka

Haruka pushed the window of her car she didndt want to this to happen either but it must happened to get the earth to be safe and sound. But she felt so wrong and knew she would screw things up to save her life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Tokyo tower_

Bella looked around only to see the elevator to open up for her to enter. As the doors closed she knew that this was going to be a pain in her ass. While she listened to the elevator music while humming it to keep the murderous thoughts away, when she finally made it to the floor she shot the red headed bimbo a dark look.

"Come in my dear. I see you can notice our new piece of art work. But don't come any closer I will smash him." Said kaoli nite

"Do it you will not live." Hissed bella

Bella was trying to keep her temper down. She knew that the others would feel her anger when she got that way. So she needed to keep her cool but it was to hard for her to do so, this was her mate and the other one was not able to be saved.

"Cenicienta," ordered kaoli nite

Kaoli nite snapped her fingers as the yume came out of no where ready to suck the heart crystal right out of her. And bella was ready to do about anything to save mamoru from the fate he was dealing with. She fell to the floor as her heart crystal came out of her. But only to have it taken from them but Neptune and Uranus.

"Well how is it?" asked Neptune

Uranus looked and gaged the heart crystal that was in her hands. But she let out a sigh in knowing it was not one of the ones that they where in need of getting. But she was more than happy that her friend didn't have to die for their cause.

"It's not the one. There is no special powers in it." said Uranus

"What? What do you mean its not the one. I seen the intense brightness myself!" Growled kaoli

The Yuma nodded to what she had said while Neptune wondered if they where going to hand it back over to its owner. But they sense the deep deep sadness that was coming off it as if the crystal was crying from a loss.

"The intense brightness only shows the purity of the heart. But it don't have nothing with the powers we are searching for." Said Neptune

"Right now I can give bella her life back to her." Said Uranus

Uranus went over to the body that was on the floor. She placed her head in her lap. She wondered why she felt such great sadness of loss for her heart crystal to feel and made them feel the way they where.

"Are you well?" asked Neptune

Bella groaned she never wanted another lecture from hades like that again. he let her have It for letthig the evil do what they did. But he said that diamond pasted on to the high plan not the underworld.

"Did the two of you save me?" Asked bella

"I'm glad your back," said Uranus

Uranus and Neptune was happy that she was back with them now. And knew that she was going to stay that way. Well until they knew who she truly was the memories only stopped to a point as if they where not supposed to know somethings yet.

"Pure heart crystal or not. You are keeping us from what we truly want. You will still die Isabella, kaneko or head death eater in the dark lords army. Or better yet shikon miko and sailor moon." said kaoli

Bella freaked out she had her locket the bitch took it out of her car. While Neptune and Uranus gasped at what they had just heard. How in the world was sailor moon here before them it seemed they knew she was special but this was a new one.

"Your sailor moon?" asked Uranus

Bella was not going to answer that one. Didn't they just head on what she had said. But she had a feeling that she was going to give a shocker and something to give her the run for her money coming soon enough.

"She not sailor moon!"

Everyone looked over to see the other scouts only to see alice there dressed as sailor moon with her hair up. Oh she and jasper better not have done the nasty with her dressed and pretending to be her.

"You have been trying to steal a pure heart of a innocent female. You tacky tart and fashion freak. I am the one and the only sailor moon! and I hate your vile and evil ways! Your going down and im going to be the one to do it."

Bella arched a brow and narrowed her eyes while Uranus and Neptune was just as clueless as she was. But she knew the voice and the way she spoke. It had to be alice to be the one to pretend to be her.

"Your sailor moon?" asked kaoli

They still looked at her and saw that it was alice but she and the other two baffled people didn't know that. While bella eye twitched in anger they all felt what she was feeling a pixi vampire is going to end up dead.

 _"Oh your sooooo dead you bloody pixi!"_ Thought bella

Alice flinched she just heard what bella sent to her. As she still stood the way she was and tried to do her best in helping things go along. While jasper was in a happy mood for some reason. And the thing was she didn't even look like her.

"But there something that don't add up here. And it looks different." Said kaoli

"What do you ever mean? I am the prefect disguise!" Chirped alice

Jupiter and mars covered the pixi vampire mouth for being a big mouth. They wished they where able to use ayame but she was away on a trip with koga so they had to use alice since she was the size as bella but the luna pen made her breast and other things look like her.

"Oh yes she is perfectly the same!" Said mars and Jupiter

"Oh yes she is. Yeah yeah yeah!" Said mercury

Bella was getting more and more pissed off at this stupid idea. While kaoli and cenicienta looked at the she vamp and wondered if this was some type of a trick while jasper did not dare to go near bella right now since her anger was not pleasant.

"Well then if this is all true. Who the hell is that over there?" Asked cenicienta

Alice shrugged she knew this was going to dig get ashe filled grave further but she needed to help to get the attention away from bella. She needed to get the locket back to bella as wel and this is the way she was going to do this.

"I couldn't tell ya! Maybe she is a fan girl of mine and I get load sand loads of those. And maybe this is the one who wants to hook up with me and make me her gay lover. Or maybe just a no body!" Chirped alice

"Yeah how can a normal person like her able to be sailor moon!" said mars

"Yes that is correct!" Said Jupiter

Jasper gulped he was sooo not going to say nothing. They where just pissing her off more and more. And the whole room turned cold and that is never a good sign when she was that angry it was something that they never wanted to feel.

"To be a sailor scout you must have to have a heroic complex and able to cope with anything comes your way. And you must be heard working and do anything in your power!" chirped alice

Bella was now growling from the stupidness of this all. They better not be having fun. Uranus stood up and wondered what the hell was going on. She herself was able to tell that she was not sailor moon, Neptune and Uranus went after kaoli nite while alice broke the Yuma arm. That gave her enough time to transform.

 **"SILVER MOON HEART ATTACK!"**

Sailor moon sent her attack killing the Yuma right away turning it to ash with the capsule black smoke came from it. that helped some of her anger and humiliations a bit. How could alice do this to her. Tuxedo mask was finally set free from the glass prison he was in. she rushed over to him and checked him over and nodded when the test came back as nothing was wrong. As she finally broke down.

"I thought I lost you to. Diamond was killed in a battle with mcnair and was not able to be saved. If I lost you I wont know how I would act." Cried sailor moon

Tuxedo mask took her in his arms he would never ever let her have to live with out him. He felt bad for diamond and knew he was one destined to be with her. He just never liked to share her with others.

"Oh ok now troops we need to go and help Uranus and Neptune." Said sailor moon

The scouts looked at her and wondered why she would help those two. They had a shitty attitude on the way she thought. While jasper sighed he might as well go back and tell the others that things will be ok.

"But why should we try to help those two traitors anyways?" Asked Jupiter

"Well they helped me when they didn't have to. And I really don't need another lecture with hades anytime soon. I don't think they are evil and I know evil when I see it. think about it guys. They gave me my life back not as if it was worth giving back." Said sailor moon

The scouts only shrugged along with alice who was still pretending to be her still. While tuxedo mask wondered why alice was trying to be his goddess for. It was really really creepy and wondered if it was jasper idea.

"Yay! Lets go and kick some ass!" Chirped alice

sailor moon went over to alice and placed a hand on her shoulder with tears of humility in her eyes. what she was filling inside of her to show her this was not cool. Not cool at all and she better not have done what she thinked she did,

"Hold on now alice dear." Said sailor moon

Alice tilted her head to the side as her eyes went back being gold and her hair the same. While her outfit went back being normal, she was only trying to help but why where there tears and wondered if she humiliated her.

"As much I do thank you for this my friend. But please don't do this ever ever again." cried sailor moon

"Huh? Why I thought I did rather well!" chirped alice

Sailor moon lifted her eyes up to meet her golden ones with pink flames dancing in her ruby orbes. While alive gulped from the feeling she was giving.. oh she did go a little to far with the speech in all. Jasper stood next to tuxedo mask who shot him a dark look.

"It was jasper idea. And yes we did what you thought of," said alice

"Oh kami you are one evil pixi." Grumbled bella

Tuxedo mask looked over to jasper who had been punched into the wall. Well he would have done it as well. damn god of war thought of his goddess and he was sooo not going to get her the way he wanted her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kaoli looked up to see who attacked her. It seemed that she was attacked but the real sailor moon. Uranus and Neptune looked up and wondered where the real sailor moon came from. And they had a feeling that bella was her.

"I'm so glad that you could drop in and join the battle." Said kaoli

Sailor moon along with tuxedo mask with the four inner scouts jumped down to join in the fight. While alice and jasper went home after alice got her head nearly cut off. But he was sooo turned on and not sated on the reason his mate was looking like her he wanted the real thing. Hell a lot of them wanted it.

"So what you want to do now. I can send you to the underworld and believe me a friend would love to give you hell." Hissed salor moon

Kaoli arched a brow in wonderment it seemed that she was being insulted and who in the world would be friends with the lord of the underworld. While Neptune and Uranus remembered seeing the lord of the under world in the kaoli sent an attack at all of them.

"Get the hell out of here the two of you." Said sailor moon

"Yes save yourselves. Since there is no pure heart crystal here there is no need for you to stay around." Said Jupiter

Jupiter and mars stood in front of sailor moon, they shared the feeling from jasper they don't trust them and they where to close to bella. They don't need these two harming them it seemed that they where not going to let happen.

"Lets go Neptune. And thank you for the advise." Said Uranus

Sailor moon waved her hand in letting them know anytime they needed some friendly advise it was there for them to have, Uranus could understand why they would be protective they where not bad people.

"It's impossiable for none of you to leave." Said kaoli

"Mars celestial fire surround!"

Mars was going to not back down in this fight. If they where going to be locked in here they where going to fight with everything they have. And these two better chip in with their powers as well.

"It seemed that she made a shield around herself that not able to have any form of attacks." Said sailor moon

Everyone looked at her and wondered what in the world what she was talking about.. then again she had people sell some of her spells during the time of war with the dark lord and this was one of many of them.

"I'll make a long story short. When the dark lord was around someone stole my note book with my spells I created and lets just say this is one of many I have made so lets just split up. And let me think of how to bring it down." Ordered sailor moon

Everyone looked at her and wondered if she was jut a mega genius to make something like this. and then again there was a great many things everyone admired her for her smarts she was able to do anything. Sailor moon snapped her eyes opened and found the core of the spell it recongnized her as its crater. As the shield listened to her and back fired on kaoli nite turning her into ice from the elemental side of her.

"The spell new me as its maker and listened to my command. The thing you all must know about magic is when you make your own it listen and obeys you when your its master." Said sailor moon

Everyone smiled she teaches them something new everytime they are in battle. But then again it was something that she was known to do she teaches other so they could learn and improve on their battle skills.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Everyone was at the manor staying there for a while before they all decided to go home. Bella merged with the powers that was gifted from her from her dead mate. She now was the owner of the dark she and mamoru was sitting outside looking up at the stars.

"Oh bella im sorry that your birthday was not a good one and with the loss of diamond as well." said mamoru

Mamoru seen her looking like she was thinking as she closed her computer and smild up at him. And she knew that she knew that she knew he was not pleased he had to share her. But he knew she would not judge him on it either.

"Eh, to tell you the truth I never had a normal birthday. And if I ever did I think I would go crazy or think I stepped into another reality. Oh and sorry for punching you when I did I was not having a good day dealing with my dear old aunt was not a pleasant thing. I sure don't deserve you sometimes with the dark past I have. But your always there for me and I thank you for that." Said bella

Mamoru only smiled he just loved how she was as he kissed her under the starry night sky while the others grumbled at how cute they looked. While tamaki left to go to bed his potions finally kkicked in but they never knew that haruka and micharu was watching them.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the sitting room. The ones who never met bella and mamoru future child before was in shock at the whole idea. Like they wher shocked that fairy tale people where real so they where in the same boat still. Then again bella did raised snow white daughter for a while when she was trying to get back to the correct time line.

"Hello everyone that I have never met before. My name is rini and aslo known as sailor mini moon. I have come back here to this time line to study and train with the other scouts. So I hope you all will give me a hand while im here." Chirped rini

Rini bowed to them all to show them her manners that she had in her pure blood training. While Lucius nodded to his grand child it was something he knew that changed into her she finally accepted the training.

"No one warned us that you where supposed to come brat." Grumbled hikaru

Bella slapped her grand kits head for being rude, it seemed the didn't get over their jealously on the mini her. Well her future kid so she just sighed and let things go nothing ever changed when the twins. As they all left to go and do what they had to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Rini went to the park with hikaru and karou and tamaki. She needed to make friends while she was here. It was one of the things her mother wanted he to do, but there was more to it when she asked her to make friends.

 _"A valued friendship."_ Thought rini

Rini looked down to the little toy that was by her feet. She wondered where it came from. The twins and tamaki was sitting off to the side talking about things while she did what she was told to do by her mother. She looked over to see a boy her age and blushed deeply.

"Um pardon me is this your toy?" Asked rini

Rini narrowed her eyes when the kid placed his hands on his head and started to round his hips in a rather perverted way. Rini wanted to smack him for being a pervert and on the first try to it seemed she was her mothers daughter.

"Sure its mind does it bother you any? He be your friend if you dance for it."

Rini ripped the toy into two. She growled her displeasure from the rude boy in front of her. And she knew what he meant and he was way to young to even be thinking and talking the way he was.

"Tell me girly what do you enjoy more. Marshmellows or whipped cream?"

Rini fell over as the perverted little boy rushed over to her and put her in his arms and started to dry humped her from behind like they where doing doggy style. She was wondering where the twins and tamaki was.

"Whats wrong? Stay right where you are I shall show you something awrsome!"

The little bou pulled his pants down and show his priavets to rini. She screamed out in humiliation while tamaki punched the little perverted boy in the head as hikaru and karou dragged his parents over to him.

 **"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"** Yelled tamaki

The twins pointed to the little pervert as his mother apologized and put the boy over her knee and spanked him after she was done she dragged him off to give him a scolding he had never heard before. While tamaki patted the head of poor rini.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Rini wanted to go and wondered around alone while she made it to a ice cream stand only to see mamoru there buying something for himself and wondered what he was doing there alone.

"Hey there rini!" Chirped mamoru

Rini pounced on the younger version of her father and hugged him to her and wondered what he was doing here. And wondered why he was buying something to eat for, she wondered how the case was for bella. As hikaru and rini started fighting with each other. Bella was about to snap her computer in half,

 **"WILL YOU TWO STOP YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING!"** Yelled bella

She huffed and popped out of there. Mamoru sighed with the case she was working on she was under a lot of stress and he knew that he will reslease a lot of it tonight when she gets back home he had some things planned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Everyone gathered at bella home since she had time off of work. Well she basically demanded it for some time and only to bug her when she was needed since the court rooms are being remodled since someone forgot to put the power binding cuffs on some of the inmates and they escaped.

"It's like a major heat wave out there." Said makoto

Minako doesed off as her mate was looking at her from his spot on the floor he was in the same spot at well. while rei went over to her and yanked on the eat to wake her up as ron left to go to work.

 **"WAKE THE HELL UP WHERE NOT HERE TO SLEEP! WHERE HERE TO STUDY!"** Yelled rei

Bella leaned on her arm and wondered if that is the real reason why they where here. They where all in her grand library as ami looked over all the old books that she was not even able to get her hands on. Bella sat between mamorus legs.

"You guys said you needed my help but I think you wanted to take advantage of the air conditioning." Said bella

"Oh no bella we love dobby's drinks and it seemed that ami is loving her books that you have." Said rei

Bella shifted her ruby eyes and giggled it was something that ami and herself shared but she never asked her if she could borrow any. While mamoru ran his fingers through her silky hair he loved it so much.

"Oh ami my friend you may take as many books as you wish and return them when you are ready. Take your time your more than welcomed here to snag and rread what you wsh." Said bella

Ami actually squeeled as she started to think on which ones that she wanted to read first. While bella shook her head at what her friend was like hell a lot of them where new diamond left them to her with other things. Bella got up to go and get the door while they all looked after her she had a feeling on who it was. When she opened the door her grandfather was standing there looking regal as he was known to be.

"Princess it has been to long. And Lucius told me how well you have been doing." Said abraxas

Everyone who never met this man before and looked like Lucius in a lot of ways. As he hugged her to him where they family or something they never ever met him before. But he was sure happy to see bella. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Princess where is your pure blood manners introduce me." Said abraxas

Bella jumped at the order her grandfather had ordered her to do. Her father was not here to greet him yet so she had to introduce him herself. This was something that she was raised up to do while everyone came out to greet him.

"Everyone this is my grandfather. Abraxas Malfoy the elder of the Malfoy clan." Said bella

Everyone gapsed that was Lucius father know wonder he looked like him. Then again he looked like a proud man and a pureblood screamed out of pride and joy of his granddaughter they where uncomfortable in front of him.

"Grandfather would you like to come in. draco and mother and father should be here sooner or later. I have time off from the ministry." Said bella

"I would love you my little genius. I came to deliver these invites personally for the Malfoy and black family get together its been a few years since we had one of them since the dark lord fall it is about time. And I would like you to invite your young man here and your friends and the adopted family. It will be held at my manor ." said abraxas

Everyone gathered around bella while mamoru smiled he was accepted in the eyes of the final member of the Malfoy family he felt relived he was afraid since this man was the head of the malfoys.

"Yes I am honored grandfather." Said bella

"Well then my little genius I was in the middle of stopping by seeing my family while I am in the country, now im going to go and pop into my sons office and freak him welcome to the family mamoru." Said abraxas

With that abraxas Malfoy was gone they now wondered where bella sense of humor came from. But it seemed he was an immortal well everyone who was apart of bella life is like that but diamond never had the chance to become since all the issues.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone sat around and wanted to know everything about the male that came to see bella. And also invited them to their first wizarding pure blooded ball in the wizarding world they where excited.

"My grandfather had always favored me and draco when we where going the one who taught us all we knew in the the spying business. But the thing was we where all branded with the dark mark when we where born to mark us as what we where meant to be when they dark lord lived again. but the thing was he never knew we where all spies until the very end." Said bella

Everyone had sparkly eyes well the ones who didn't know the name and met the man before. While the scouts where all happy and looked through the dress catalog and picked what they whre going to wear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

The scouts and mamoru looked around the manor and had to say that it was as lovely as the other manor. Bella looked her best with her crest around her neck they had been given the talk about what to do and not to do. She even invited haruka and micharu.

"Wow look at all these guy!" Said minako

"And a lot of them are all tall as well." said makoto

Bella only giggled just wait till they get the smoothness of how a pure blooded male of the wizarding world talked to a lady they liked. But draco took his arm with his lady as did the others who was mated.

"Its been far to long since I have been here." Said bella

"When was the last time you all been here?" Asked ami

Bella and draco blushed oh how they hated to explained the dark lord took over this place and the horrible things they had to do to people in this very house. While the scouts got whay they didn't speak and gotten the point.

 **"WHATS UP BELLA!"**

They all turned and saw someone with a southern accent two people rushed over to her and hugged her tightly as they moved over to jasper and smacked him in the head and called him the major.

"Oh sorry its been a while I know peter and char". Said bella

"Darn right it is angel you know how I miss you." Said peter

Peter clutched his head from the pain that was sent his way. She was still the ssame with attacking him with her miko power. he pouted at her and and smirked as he wondered off knowing who these people are. As Haruka took her away from the group to have a dance.

"Well you are the best at dancing as well." said haruka

Bella only blushed all pure blooded children where supposed to train in the art of dancing fighting and magical duels and wandless either they would end up on the dark side or the light side and spying for them,.

"Well I was raised in pure blooded wizarding and they are made to learn how to dance. It's a must to do thing. "Said bella

But none of them never had a chance to dance anymore because death eaters bursted into the ball room and was ready to curse anyone to interferes. Bella knew she had to get everyone out but it seemed draco and severus was doing that. But her scouts seemed to not listened.

"Well little Isabella its been far to long niece," said Bellatrix

"Oh dear aunt I disowned you long ago." Hissed bella

Everyone who didn't know who this woman was just tilted their head to the side and wondered. While they would watched from the barrier that was set up and was being protected as they watched the light show. When the aurors arrived the rouge death eaters where gone. Now they knew what she deals with on a daily basis in the wizarding world.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

Bella was hovering over Neptune and Uranus their own pure hearts where taken from them and now she needed to find out how to get them back into them. while the scouts stood around her in case she needed help. But flames where all over the place even mars powers was not able to take down the attack. As she waved her hand and put the fire out herself. The love of magic sometimes as tuxedo mask and mini stood there since they just gotten there.

"Stay there with them dearest." said sailor moon

Sailot moon laid and hand on them to let them know she would be back with what was known to be theirs. Tuxedo mask took it as the sign of a warrior and a soldier something the three of them shared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile alittle while later_

Sailor mon and the scouts where in battle with eudial when Trista walked in looking like she was there to do something to help them. wel that's what they where hoping she was going to be doing to help them out with this.

"I'm here to give the last crystal treasure." Said pluto

Pluto raised her staff as the heart on it came off and the other two treasure floated above her. Neptune and Uranus bodies came before her and their crystal hearts went back and they took ahold of their treasure. As they a chalice appeared Eudial encased everyone in flames but sailor moon flashed out and took a major hit to her body. As she went flying screaming in pain from the flames that hit her. She had to get hat chalice it felt like it was connected to her. She pushed herself up only to pushed the evil bitch down. But when she came in contact with it the whole room glowed brightly.

"It's sailor moon." said chibi moon

They all watched as she transformed into super sailor moon. it meant that the chalice was for her and no one else. They watched in awe at what they where all seeing before their very eyes, while the outters where in awe at this. she raised a hand to stop the flames her whole body shimmered as she sent the flames back at eudial as she screamed out in pain sending her flying out the window.

"Sailor moon." said Uranus

"Could she be the one to save the world from the deadly silence we know she had done it before but still." Said Neptune

Everyone watched in awe at what was going on before them. she was in all her glory in power. but her body wont hold up much longer since she was already weakened and she was not used to the power just yet. When she knew it was over the transformation shimmered away back to her normal sailor moon one. As she fell to her knee's tuxedo mask rushed over to her and took her into his arms.

"Sailor moon." gasped tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask looked her over while her eyes where closed from the amount of power she just used the purity chalice went inside of her. She opened her crimson eyes ant looked up at the man she loved.

"Hey dearest." Said sailor moon

"Are you alright?" Asked tuxedo mask

Sailor moon clutched her head she should of never done that since she was in a battle with her aunt and mcnair for a week straight and then go and play in the waves of flames oh yeah soooo healthy when you take on a new transformation.

"You look weak you shouldn't of done anything so rash after the week you had." Said mercury

"Yeah I know I don't think sometimes. I just heard it calling to me." Said sailor moon

Tuxedo mask ran the back of his hand down her face she needed blood she missed out on her feeding once again it was something she has done a few times and that don't help matters he would get her to feed later.

"I just feel tiered and faint and drained. Its my own stupidity." Said sailor moon

Pluto along with Neptune and Uranus they couldn't believe what they seen. But they knew it had to do with something before she came to save them. why did she do what she did to take what meant to be here.

"She is the one, the savior of the world of worlds." Said Uranus

"Hah! I've bee called that to many times." Said sailor moon

Pluto smiled and bent down to her she was half in an out. While the others looked up and wondered what Uranus meant by the statement she had said. They knew sailor moon had loads of names but this one was a new one.

"The one who saves all of the world and unlimited power and strength and sailor moon is that person." Said Uranus

"We have finally found the person that we where searching for." Said Neptune

Everyone was confused at what was going on. But it seemed that the three of them clearly have respect for sailor moon. tuxedo mask smiled down to her and knew she was special even when they days on the moon she was as well. as tuxedo mask picked her up to take her back home he let her feed off him it was a arousing and he felt like he was helping.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few days later_

Mamoru was making his way over to his beloved home he wanted to see her before she went to bed he also thought about staying over there tonight. But he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

"We have been expecting you mamoru. Or should we say king," Said Neptune

Mamoru groaned something he never like was people like this. and he neve rliked these three they where so off and something else that he was not abel to explain they where way over on the fan girl type with his goddess.

"So you the scouts from the past." Said mamoru

"Yes that we are. But we have been sent from the future." Said pluto

Mamoru sighed he didn't want to have no confrontation with these three but it seemed they wanted to explain a few things to him. It must meant that she was not home and was called in for something or the other.

"If you wish to know hear me out. We went to speak to her majesty and she understood completely. We are much closer to the princess and future queen since our powers are as strong as hers. Long long ago our mission was to protect the silver kingdom from enemys envading outside of the system." Explained pluto

"But before we complete that mission they disappeared. Then we found the enemy was on this planet." Explained Uranus

"Evern though she forgave us. But we are to blame on a lot of things." Said Neptune

Tuxedo mask sighed he knew she was forgive person to a point but they didn't need to beast themselves up over something like this. it was a mistake that can be fixed right now and he knew they went to her for help.

"So are you referring to the heart snatcher of course I just cant understand why you would only work with sailor moon and not the other scouts." Said tuxedo mask

"Because she is the only one with the power that matchs ours. And the others would get in the way. We know what she does everyday and we admire her for all she does."  
Said Uranus

After they had their talk the three outters left to go back to their homes. While tuxedo mask didn't like the three but he knew they had a point. But he was not going to let them use her for power.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

Rini dragged bella to her new friends home tamaki and the twins went along with her. Tamaki still clung to her he was tramatized and comeing back to them all slowly their mates where at work while they spent time with their mother and grandmother. Rini tried her best to ring the door bell. While bella giggled and rang it for her. She parked the car outside of the house they where seeing this person. Plus tomoe sounds like a vary familiar name. when the door open only to reveal the woman they t hought they killed.

 _"Oh shit its her."_ Thought bella

"May I ask you people are?" Asked kaoli

Bella arched a brow and wondered if her memorie was wiped or something. But it was kinda creepy with the blank look in her eyes. She wondered what the hell was going on and wondered if it was the mad dr tomoe she met at a convention who had a thing for her.

"What is it guest?" Asked souichi

Bella face palmed of all people It had to be the creepy man from the convetion she went to. Oh this is going to be a fun trip but there was something else nagging at her though it was a pull to something.

"Oh your hotaru friends. Oh and its you haven't seen you in a few years im hotaru father pleased to meet you." Said souichi

"Like wise not like the last time we met mister I cant keep my hands to him self," grumbled bella

Souichi laughed she never changed one bit. While he was getting the dirty look from her and he knew htat she did not trust him at all. Then again he loved to grab her ass again. while tamaki and the twins glared at the perverted male. As they wehre lead into the sitting room. While the creepy male wondered off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella felt off about something in here and it felt like the dark lord in a human form but not evil. But what was she kidding it could not be the kid that they hid all of those years ago. But it was the same pull she gets for rini and for tamaki sicne he was blood adopted.

"I'm not sure what is taking hotaru so long." Said rini

Their thougths where interrupted to see a girl with the black hair that matched the dark lord and his dark eyes. Bella now knew she was looking at her daughter. Well atleast she knw she was well but why did it have to be that man.

"How are you doing rini!" Chirped hotaru

Bella gasped and seen her personality there. But she needed to bring her composure back and smiled at the kid before her. Its just odd how rini came friends with her elder sister it must of meant they never found her in the future.

"Hi is this your sister and your brothers?" Asked hotaru

Hotaru never knew why but she felt connected to this woman and wondered why she felt like a mother to her. But then again her mother was dead what is she talking about. But a girl could wish on that thought.

"No she is my adopted mother and my adopted brothers as well." chirped rini

"Yeah brothers." Said the twin's

The twins knew who this kid was they sensed the connection with mother and child this was the dark lord and bella child. But the dark lord never found out his daughter was still alive after all the time before he was killed. As the twins and rini started to bicker back and forth. Hotaru only watched the family bickering. As she started to giggle something she never did so much any more.

"Sorry for laughing. I am hotaru tomoe its nice to meet you all." Chirped hotaru

"It's rather nice to meet you little one," said bella

Hotaru blushd she felt the connection to her as if she was her real mother. Something she never had when her mother was alive but then again she never had the connection to her father either.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long. You wish to see my room," chirped hotaru

Hotaru gasped when she seen the wicked woman she hated more than anything creep up like she always did. It seemed her father was stuck in his work again like away's. she never sees him no more as she lead her guest down the halls.

"Where is your mother hotaru?" Asked bella

Hotaru stopped in her footsteps she knew she was adopted and she had the letter since she found it in all her fathers things. But she never thought of her father as a bad man she thought of him as her father since he was raised her.

"My adoptive mother died about two years ago." Said hotaru

Bella took the kid in her arms and knew it was her kid and she knew she was adopted but she didn't know she should tell her who her she was and who her father was. Well that would be more or less tamatizing.

"I am sorry little one." Said bella

"Oh its ok! I know my adoptive father loves me." Said hotaru

Hotaru opened the door to reveal a dark room with barly no lights. Bella narrowed her eyes why is the room like this it was creepy maybe she had her father in her after all but not the evilness she hoped.

"It's so lovely and looks like something you would have to." Chirped rini

The twins and tamaki tried to be polite but this is just odd. And they knew she had some of the dark lord in her but it was something they didntt want to believe. hotaru wondered why the blond one was his name tamaki. He clung to bella like she was a life line. But she dropped the trey as bella moterly side kicked in and took her in her arms.

"Hotaru are you well?" asked bella

Rini rushed over to see if her friend was feeling well. but hotaru took a deep breath she never wanted her friends to see her like this. and now she understood why the one name tamaki clinged to her.

"Don't worry I was just a tad bit dizzy. But I should be fine now." Said hotaru

Rini looked over to her future mother and wondered what they should do. She didn't want to loose her friend in no way. But this was something she needed to accept sometimes no one accepts medical help. Hikaru nudged mini bella. As she took out the books.

"Here I hope you enjoy these!" Said rini

Rini handed over the page about the author who was going to be signing books. And knew rini and hotaru would enjoy something like that. And the poor kid needed to get out of the house for a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Bella drove them to the area where they where going to meet this person. While the twins stood behind the walking girls hand and hand. Bella was feeling odd since this was her kid after all she saw the note that was left with dumbledors name on it.

"Hikaru karou and tamaki get hotaru out of here." Ordered bella

They nodded and took the kid who was related to them off to a safe house that was close bella and rini transformed into sailor moon and sailor mini moon they needed to stop this and fast. Sailor moon and mini moon went in for a attack

"Dead scream!"

Pluto came in to help their leader maybe one day the inners can be their friends. But right now it was only sailor moon they needed and that was it. they only wanted to be sailor moon friend until its over.

"Hey where here to help you highness." Said Uranus

Sailor moon huffed she hated that she was the only one they where being kind to and not the other scouts. But she would have to think on that later so she could finish this battle she hoped they didn't know who hotaru was though.

"Silver moon heart attack!"

When the Yuma was gone the three outters faced her that had matters to dicuss on this issue. While tuxedo mask and the inners arrived once the battle was over with. There was something that was going to be outed.

"You know who the kid is don't you?" Asked haruka

Everyone who detransformed looked over to bella who had a sad look in her eyes. Who was the kid they where talking about and why would she know who the kid is. But then again they didn't know something that would bring another family member.

"Yes but she cant know who I am right now. Plus she would be not safe with his fallowers still out there." Said bella

"Yes but you can protect her though." Said micharu.

They let it go and knew this was not a easy topic for her and had to do what she had to do. While they all found out from Lucius on what went down and some of them wanted to kill the old man for making her to do something of that nature.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Bella and mamoru along with hikaru and karou and tamaki went to one of the best toy stores around rini wanted to get her new friend a toy. Even though she didn't know she was her elder sister from a mission.

"This is the best store in town rini!" Said mamoru

Mamoru was happy he would get to meet the kid that he knew nothing about. He bitched along with others at albus to what he made her do. But he knew she would never turn the child down she would love her.

"How adorable I don't know what one I want!" chirped rini

Mamoru found one with a little bunny something he knew matched his future daughter well enough. Rini perked up at the bunny back pack and knew it was something she would love her eyes where all sparkly.

"What makes her so special." Grumbled hiakru

The twins scooted over to ttheir grandmother andwondered why she was so special to get a gift. While bella shot them a look as if shut it or be punished. They zipped their mouths while she smiled at her future child.

"Shut it grandkits." Growled bella

Hotaru walked into the store she saw the woman who she felt a connection with in there with her new friend. They seemed so happy and delightful she wished she was able to have something like that.

"Hey look its hotaru." Said tamaki

Mamoru looked around to see a girl with dark black hair and dark eyes. He saw his bella in her as well but that must be the hair color the dark lord had and the eyes before he turned into the snake man. Rini rushed out of the store only to see her friend walk away.

"Whats wrong?" Asked rini

Hotaru blushed and turned around to see rini she felt ashamed since she had been fallowing them around for a while. She wanted to get of the nerve to talk to rini adoptive mother she wanted to feel like that to.

"Hello rini. I thought that was you," said hotaru

"Do you want to go on a outing with us?" Asked rini

"No i'm sorry I must go home i'm sorry." Cried hotaru

Bella along with tamki and the twins and mamoru along with luna went out of the store. Bella eyes were sad when she sensed her daughter was deeply wounded by something and didn't know what it was.

"I don't get it why does she always run like that?" Asked mamoru

"I'm not sure what to tell you. She is sick as well. she has to much of me in her." Said bella

Rini clutched to bella leg she wanted her new friend to come along with them tomorrow. It was something she wanted to do. She noticed that her mother was thinking about something and it was something she did not want to know about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Bella was waiting for mamoru to come out so they where able to go on their way. When he came out he placed the basket into the trunk of her car. While rini rushed out to hug him he noticed that tamaki came along it was nice of him getting out of the house.

"Look rini." Said tamaki

 **"HOTARU!"** Chirped rini

Rini rushed over to the girl she did not know who was her sister. While hotaru stood with the silver hair male with a odd eye ball. Mamoru looked at his bella and seen her glaring daggers at the male. As he came over to her.

"Oh its lovely to see you again. you didn't come to the last convention." Said souichi

"Oh go away didn't you get no for the first kami know how many times." Growled bella

Mamoru shot the man a dark look as the walked away and gave hotaru a kiss of the forehead and took off to work. He noticed the killing intent on his little mate and knew if she had the chance she might do it.

"I'm so happy that you can make it!" chirped rini

Hotaru raised the backpack that was sent with a letter. Rini smiled and was happy it was given to her. While they all piled into her car and took off to the flower festival that rini wanted to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Mamoru seen the smile on his bella face she seemed to be happy about this outing then again three of her children was together. But only two of them didn't know who they were to each other and he understood why.

"I have never been here bore have you hotaru?" Asked rini

"Only once when I was little." Said hotaru

They all looked at everything that was on display and knew that she was enjoying herself. Even the adoptive father was a mega pervert she could tell he loved her daughter dearly. But she will kick albus ass again for leaving her with that man, bella was taking photos while rini and hotaru played in the green fields. While tamaki, rini and hotaru fought over the attention of bell as the four of them fell over. Hotaru gapsed and fell into the arms of her real mother she didn't know she was her yet.

"Hey you ok?" Asked bella

Hotaru clutched to her and adsorbed all her motherly feeling into her. Mamoru rushed over to them and wondered what she had. He knew bella ran test on her but it was something she was not able to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They all sat down for lunch even Lucius and narcissa and abraxas joined in with his new mate inukimi who was sesshomarus mother. Everyone was having a wonderful time that's when hotaru felt out of place.

"Are you well dear?" Asked narcissa

Narcissa was told about hotaru about her being who she was. But she was not going to say nothing it was nice to meet her grandchild well other than rini and tamaki. But the thing was she never met her when she was born they sent her away quickly.

"Oh I just miss having this type of thing with my father." Said hotaru

"Let me explain something about fathers. Some times fathers get caught up in their work. And merlin forbid I did that myself. But they do this to take a lot better of our children little one." Said abraxas

Abraxas nudged hotaru a tad but roughly still not used to the immortal blood. While Lucius muttering about overly dramatic fathers and humiliating him where ever he went. While rini and hotaru fell into bella lap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotaru wondered off to look around she wanted to talk to bella so badly and ask the question what she wanted to ask her. But she never had the guts to do it since she was always surrounded by people.

"Have you picked a favorite yet?" Asked mamoru

Hotaru looked up at the male and wondered what he was to bella. She didn't mean to feel jealous or anything she just wished she was her mother so much but she knew she would never have that wish granted.

"Why does people have to metal with things. Why cant they let nature take things the way it should?" Asked hotaru

Rini frowned at the way hotaru was so sad but she didn't know the reason why she was so sad all of the time. But she will find out sooner or later. Mamoru sighed he wished bella was able to tell her who she was to her. As a ginger haired woman rushed over to mamoru.

"Will you be interested in becoming my adviser?" Asked mimett

"Oh no i'm sorry I will not. I'm here hanging out here with my nice family." Said mamoru

Mamoru yanked his bella over along with rini and tamaki so he was going to make a point in to this woman who think she was able to flirt with him. Even though his hand was on his bella ass something he enjoyed.

"Oh them are they your sister and brothers?" Asked mimett

"No this is my future wife and daughter and that is my adopted son. Good day madam!" Said mamoru

Mamoru lead his bella and his little family away. While hotaru wished she was in that conversation she missed having a real family. Plus she don't even get noticed half the time from her father no more.

"I wonder where hotaru had wondered off at?" Asked rini

Bella stiffened she noticed that hotaru was gone for a while. She just hoped that she was okay maybe she should go off and find her other little girl. Mamoru noticed the look on his mate face and wondered what she was thinking. Rini rushed off to go and find where hotaru was only to have to transform into mini moon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Mimett was already turnd down by a guy and now a little brat who thinks she was a sailor scout was trying to stand up to her. As she ordered her monster to send the attack of deadly roses at the mini brat. But only to have the red rose knock the attack off.

"Who dares to use my trade mark for evil!i hate people who copy others." Said tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask jumped down to protect his future daughter. She did so well in protecting hotaru. But the very angry mother was not one that the Yuma was not wanting to deal with. And hew as more than happy to watch.

"I don't think you want to be so angry about my arrival you have more company and I would wish to not be you right now." Said tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask waved his cloak and the murderous power was making her want to run away and hid. While sailor moon stood there ready to kill who dared to harm her babies and she was going to show them how it will feel to feel her anger. The rose Yuma put its roots In the ground as it captured the three of them,, hotaru woke up as if she was in a daze she took ahold of the roots as hotaru pushed power into the roots.

"It's your turn sailor moon!" said tuxedo mask

 **"SILVER MOON HEART ATTACK!"**

The Yuma screamed out in pain as it turned to ash and nothing was left other than the capsule with the darkness that help the essence of the yume. Then again it was better than anything but she noticed her kid saved them all. As sailor moon fell over from the loss of blood since the damned thing stabbed her. Mini moon and tuxedo mask was by her side. She went over and erased what hotaru had just done from her mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

They all took hotaru to see a show they noticed how close bella and hotaru was. But they knew rhey didn't want he r knowing what she was doing and why she was protecting since she was her daughter. But whent hey had gotten there a Yuma was already attacking the man who ran the place. They all transformed while tamaki watched over hotaru. But they never gotten a attack in edge wise. But tuxedo mask took over the show.

"Game's over time to be destroyed!" Said tuxedo mask

They all stopped their fighting when the saw hotaru do something they only seens her do a few times. But sailor moon seemed to be in shock at what was going on with her kid this was something she was not used to seeing from her.

"Oh crap this is not good." Said bella

They all looked at wondered what the hell was going on. Them again it was something they would of expected from someone born from sailor moon. that meant that the dark lord had the powers of a planet of Saturn.

"I have to help her I cant let her be in pain." Growled sailor moon

Everyone stepped out of the way when they felt the anger was coming out. Them again this was bella and she was someone who messes with the people who meant the most to her. And this was something the outers admired from her they bowed feeling the power from their leader and queen. Super sailor moon shot a stronger attack killing the Yuma instantly while grabing rini and hotaru taking the other attack on herself that mimett. As she hovered over her children blood dripping from her back and arms.

"Sailor moon!" cried all the scouts

"No one come near her. The dark lord was a decendent from satan and this is proof that that. That's why he wanted to have a heir to carry on his life mission. " hissed sailor moon

Uranus and and Neptune rushed over to her but was shot back by her power. they knew she loved her children greatly but this was something they knew she would have to do and make the choice on her own. but it seemed she didn't mean to make her that way it was not even her choice in doing what she had done.

"You must let her go . you know what will happen." Said Uranus

"I cant let you harm her she is my daughter." Hissed sailor moon

Mars hissed at the outers who was going to take such a sweet girl from them and they knew she was from the moon and satern both. But they knew bella would do what she had to do if the time came down to it.

"She cant help who she is." Said mars

Rini clutched the girl to her who know knew it was her sister. While her teary red eyes looked at her mother and wanted to see if she would save her. But her mother was in bad shape it seemed.

"Something is happening." Said mercury

"Shes disappearing." Cried rini

Hotaru body was glowed pink as her body disappeared from them all. Sailor moon was not even able to stand on her own than protecting her own child right now but the only thing is she had to saveher.

"This is not good they must know who she is." Said sailor moon

Uranus took her in her arms to let her know she would do what she was going to be right by her side. It was something that she will not let her go alone about things. And she knew this something she never wanted her to do.

to be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter 20_

* * *

Rini ran in the pouring ran she hated the outter scouts for what they had said about her freind and seemed to be her sister as well. she didnt want to believe the fact that Hotaru was evil. yes her adopted father was a pervert and wanted her mother but still.

"There is nothing at all on the kid. I have only a few files on tomoe that bella had gotten." said Aro

Aro wanted to kill the bastard for trying to kill his daughter and caius was no better in his thoughts. bella was tryping away like there was no tomorrow on her laptop while sipping on dark black coffe.

"Hey mama can you find anything on the internet?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki was going throuh some other files that was handed over to them by one of their spies. bella sipped on her coffee and typing away as if there was something she would be able to find.

"Sadly no but there was some things i did find. it seemed that tomoe was a pervert." said Bella

Bella pulled up the page with wanting to kill her laptop. as she read off all the information that she found on the school webpage it seemed he owned the school just like Tamaki father did with ouron not caius was taking over.

"Why didn't you go there bella?" asked Ami

"At the time she was in the middle of a war and passed all her schooling and college with flying colors." said Caius

They all gawked at her they now knew she was a genius. they wondered if someone was smarter than ami and there she was and it was their very one bella who out smarted her. belal felt someone we clutch around her nexk she seen a wet rini her eyes went wide. she shot a dark look at pluto.

"Whats wrong little one?" asked Bella

Caius and lucius eyes went wide what happened to the little girl. is she looking sad because of hotaru. it must be bad that she had a death grip on bella and was crying into her stomach.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Rini sat in bella's lap not wanting to leave her future mother light and warmth. while pluto explained all the information that was given to her by her own powers. plus they made sure she wasn't able to leave since she wanted to give them this information.

"From what we know is that hotaru was born with the spirit of sailor saturn with in her and the dark lord was one of the heirs to the kingdom of saturn and never knew this fact." said Trista

"There is no way that Hotaru is evil." cried Rini

Rini looked up into her mothers eyes she knew that hotaru was not evil. plus hotaru is her daughter how could she not do anything to help her. aro looked over to his daughter knwoing what she was not taking this well he hoped she had the heart to do this.

"Hotaru is a kind and warm hearted person like mommy. she had nothing like her birth father. right bella promised me all of you wont harm her." cried Rini

Bella looked off to the side. caius sat next to his daughter knowing she needed their guidence on this. they knew she would not be able to kill her own child even if she was evil.

"If this saturn is in this child she is still a scout isn't she?" asked Athenadora

Trista looked over to the one queen of the vampires. she knew that they where worried over her queen for what she had to do. and she felt for her to make this choice no oe whould have to kill their own child.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

The scouts were ready for battle for what was about to go down. they were trying to reach rini since kaori nite kidnnaped her. bella sent her last blwo killing the one witch they where fightingwith the sailor moon killing curse now they all found the pervert doctor tomoe.

"You have made it just in time for everything to begin." said Tomoe

Sailor moon growled in anger and hate this bastard is not going to harm her future daughter. bad enough he had done what happened to her other daughter now she had to find a way to save her. she wanted to use her pretty claws to slice his cock and balls off for trying to kiss her. she rushed forward and was sent flying uranus caught her just in time.

"Kaori nite." ordered Tomoe

"yes the sovern of silence will be ready to be awaken very soon. the pure heart of rini will be enough to awaken her." said Kaorli

Sailor moon wasnt going to sit back and let them take her future baby heart crystal. bad enough her eldest daughter is the one they were making evil. these were her children and they were not going to die.

"No rini. I will not let them do this to you!" cried Sailor Moon

Sailor moon didnt give a damn about the pain she wanted her babies back. as she was sent back flying again her back bleedng with blood and venom from hitting the wall full force. all the scouts surrounded her from the force she was sent helping her up as they watched helplessly as a pink hand came out of hotaru chest and reached into rini.

"She so lovely maybe me and you miss moon can have a child together since you made two lovely ladies here." said Tomoe

Sailor Moon sent him a dark glare never in her life would she willinly touch a man such as him. it made her skin craw to even think of doing that. all she could do was watch with a breaking heart as her eldest daughter took her future daughters heart crystal out of her chest. mini moon turned pale as her life was taken away from her by the person she concidered a freind and as well her sister. sailor moon was in to much of shock at what just had happened this just cant be happening.

 **"NO RINI! STOP SHE IS ONLY A CHILD YOU VILE BASTARD! GIVE HOTARU BACK YOU SICK FUCKER!"** cried Sailor Moon

Mars and jupiter along wit uranus had to hold her down before she would get hurt anymore than she was right they had to admit that letting sailor moon go on a murder spree with these people wouldnt be such a bad idea but that is not the case right now. they needed to think of rini and hotaru.

"How lovely a pure heart that was needed for the sovern of silence." said Tomoe

Sailor moon stuck in her own pain and sadness so much she project it all over to them.. uranus was the only one to speak for her poor and dear freind. somoen who had touched her dearly other than neptune she did have feelings for her but it was more or less obession her only and only love in neptune.

"No if saturn is revived this world will be no more." warned Uranus

Sailor moon eyes went wide from hotaru swallowing her future daughter heart crystal. in some ways it was creepy that her sister ate the heart crystal then again she not who she is right now. but thank the kami that the dark lord only knew of the slythern blood line he was born but not the saturn blood line if he knew that this would would be no more. this was worst than anything that she had seen in her life. and she had seen some shit and suffered alot in her miserable life. she had her heart and heart crystal taken from her but this is on a whole new level she ate her own sister heart crystal.

"Hotaru stop this at once!" ordered Sailor Moon

Uranus turned her head away not sure what to say to the little moon goddess. her princess her leader and her freind. the greif she was feeling was to much. the grief in her ruby eyes was what making her feel bad, but the pain in her own heart she knew it was something that she was not able to help.

"Your hotaru adoptive father think about her. i did not give her up and save her from the evil bastard who was her father to have her turn out like this. so please stop this at once." pleaded Sailor Moon

Doctor tomoe was singing like the creepy bastards he was. sailor moon eye twitched he better be happy she wasnt able to get him she would make what naraku and the dark lord did look liek childs play and then bring his back and do it all over again until her blood lust for his death and his pain was done and overwith.

love i have no idea what your talking about my dear. said tomoe

all the scouts gasped at how he could say something like that about his own adoptive child. as they watched hotaru finally swallow the heart crystal and it disturbed them and watched. there as horror all over their faces from what was happening. they seen hotaru turn into a older woman with a black star on her forehead.

"I am known as mistress 9 the sovern of silence." said Mistress 9

Tomoe was laughing like a mad man or a crazy person. while they all looked shocked wondering what they hell they should do. this was little hotaru one of their princess's children. maybe they all could save her or was that out of the cards they watched her kill kaoli nite as she turned into ash.

"She did her job we have no more use for her. now doctor tomoe we need to start preparing for the next stage of our plans. and i will give you what i promised in the end."  
said Mistress 9

In a flash of pink light the two of them were gone. sailor moon rushed over to rini and took her into her arms. she knew she couldnt be much help right now but she needed to get her to a safe place...

* * *

 _meanwhile outside_

Tuxedo mask and pluto along with the two moon cats. tamaki and the twins along with jasper finally arrived with wide eyes hoping that everyone was ok in there. most of all rini and bella and hotaru. they woul dbe sad if they would of lost them.

"Whats going on?" asked Jasper

They saw the scouts rushing out of the building they didnt even noticed the pale form of rini and the look of pain on sailor moon face. until tamaki gasped and piinted that alerted them to rini.

"Mamoru she is not breathing we must do something quickly." pleaded Sailor Moon

Jasper checked her over but his eyes showed his sadness. they needed to her her back home and het her set up before they had a chance in saving her from what will happened to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

They all went back to the manor as mamoru kept rini in his arms with the power of the golden crystal it would be able to keep her alive until somoen could get her heart crystal back.

"Rini seems to be stable with you mamoru." said Carlisle.

Bella had her hands on rini legs this was her faught that rini was like this. if she only was more faster and not listened to the old man who ordered that she to go and have sex with the dark lord.

"Mamoru lige energy will keep her alive. i think by the data we gathered." said Severus

"What have we been fighting for anyways. this is all my faught once again for rini to be like this. if only i was much more faster and move quicker. i should have killed him when I had the chance." cried Bella

Tamaki and shippo sighed their mother was taking this the hardest both of her children was suffering because of darkness. trista walked into the room they were all piled into and smiled sadly at bella she understood how she felt.

"I am going with uranus and neptune to finish what is needed to be done we shall be waiting for you." said Trista

Trista turned and walked away to leave. but bella wanted to speak to her. but she didnt want to see someone innocent like her daughters one was a pawn in something she didnt ever want to see her in.

"I don't wish for anyone to get hurt. i will bring rini back. and i also bring my hotaty back since she means so much to rini and my daughter. there must be another way." said Bella

"Bella." whispered Mamoru

Mamoru knew she would be out for revenge she was a pissed off mother. bit she wanted to fight with her but he had to protect their future daughter. and the others were going to stay behing and help with their powers he wont loose to much. bella only touched his face and smiled sadly to show him she would come back to him.

to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_chapter 21_

* * *

S

Sailor moon was the only one who was taken into the school where mistress 9 is at. while the two outter scouts where tied to a wall to stop them from interfering. sailor moon was all beat up from the fights she had to engage in. now she was on her knees not sure what to do or what to say. she needed to get hotaru back her little hotatu. sailor moon was gonna just hand over the chalice to save the life of her little one. as she let the chalice come to her in the palms of her hands

"Hotaru is my daughter as well and she must be saved from the evil she has within her. and i have a feeling that this might just might save her life." cried Sailor Moon

Doctor tomoe limped his way over to sailor moon and hugged her for the gift she had given to him once more. when he handed it over to mistress 9 she only sent her and tomoe flying into the wall.

"Sailor moon once i released pharaoh 90 might reward you by allowing you to survive. only you will a shell for us instead." said Mistress 9

"Hotaru you can here me. come back to us im your mother." cried Sailor Moon

Mistress 9 only laughed at her attempts of her trying to bring back the person who owned this body. who cared if she is her mother long as she could get the job done that is all that mattered.

"Stop the attempts." said Mistress 9

"I shall never allow you take my hotaru away. i shall never let this world fall into your evil hands either." hissed Sailor Moon

Mistress 9 only arched a brow at the show of bravery from the moon brat. but she was not going to back down even though she feels the anger coming off her. but it was not enough since she is weakened. mistress 9 started to scream out in pain as the black star on her forehead shattered to the symbol of saturn.

"The sailor scout of death and rebirth saturn." said Uranus

doctor tomoe wondered what in the world they were going on about. what about the scout of death and rebirth. what is so wrong with her turning into something like that and he would of never guess the woman he loved was her mother.

* * *

 _meanwhile back at the manor_

Mamoru held his future daughters body into his arms making sure she stayed alive long enough for sailor moon to get her heart crystal back to her. while the others where around talking about what ever came to mind. mamoru looked up when he felt hikaru yank on his jacket to see someone standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Mamoru

"Don't worry you will be just fine now rini my little sister." said Hotaru

Everyone gasped at what she had just said. that was hotaru and she was saturn fully. lucius and the others who suffered under the dark lord only bowed their heads knowing that she passed all the evilness and knew bella was the cause of it. saturn put her hands out as rini heart crystal came to her hands and placed it back into its rightful home.

"Thank you all my family to let me have the chance to know you. and to let me know my mother the wonderful woman she is. and to you my little sister please live and be happy." said Saturn

Saturn disappeared after she said her peace while the room was filled with tears and venom coated eyes from the sadness they all had felt off her. but they also felt the peace that hotaru felt and was ready to do what she had in mind.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with sailor moon and the others._

Sailor moon pushed herself off the ground and the object that fell on top of her. while neptune and uranus watched on with horror to what is about to happened. they all failed in the attempt to save the world. their eyes all went wide from the person who kneeled before sailor moon.

"I know it was you who had stopped me from getting harmed and i wish to thank you mother." said Saturn

Sailor Moon's eye's were wide from who was before her. while neptune and uranus was watching the sadness before them. they knew what saturn was about to do and they knew it was not going to go over well with sailor moon she would go in and save her herself.

"I am the one person alive and with the power right now to stop what is going in me like you always have mother." said Saturn

Sailor moon was lost for worlds she not sure what to say or what to do in something like this. it seemed mother like daughter knowing what each other would do in something like this.

"No mother you cannot help you are two weak and lost to much blood. to destroy pharaoh 90 i must get to the very heart of its core and kill it while i am still inside of it. mother if you were at your full strength right now you would have been able to do it. this is the only way and i am glad to do so." said Saturn

"What will happened in the end?" asked Sailor Moon

Saturn eyes went sad at her mother she never wanted to leave her side. but she knew in the end her mother like herself would jump in and save her from what was about to become of herself.

"They call me the sailor scout of death and rebirth only because i possess the power to blow up a planet. and yes my birthfather was best in not knowing. if he knew of his blood line to the saturn the war would of won the other side. but it was best for him to not know. they fear me like how they feared my birthfather. but once i use my powers i will be killed in the end." said Saturn

Saturn called forth her silence glaive and back flipped into the core to do what was needed to be done. while sailor moon shook herself out of her own shock and called forth her pure heart crystal and turned into super sailor moon she jumped into the core and battled it all out with pharaoh 90 as well. she was not going to loose her daughter.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Uranus and neptune along with the other scouts looked up to see something shimmer come down from the moon after there was a mega explosion and knew who did that one. to only see super sailor moon standing there with a baby hotaru in her arms her fuku ripped to pieces and her eyes blank she was covered in blood and gashs all over her. as she collasped to her knees in pain.

"Neptune! uranus help me please you know the orders to take her." gasped Sailor Moon

Neptune and uranus couldnt believe their eyes but they knew the orders that was given to them. as they rushed over to her and bowed they took the baby from her arms and left with it. as the other scouts help her and took her back home.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

Everyone was around the bed were rini had been sleeping at. they seen her color come back to her and knew that she was going to be just fine now. mamoru ran his fingers in his little goddess hair he knew she did everything in the fight once again and she was wiped out.

"Why are you all lined up looking at me. was is snoring?" asked Rini

"No not at all." said Tamaki

Everyone was just happy to see that she was back to her normal self again. while rini looked at her future mother and wondered why she looked like she was tired and she was wounded as well.

"were is hotaru is she ok as well?" asked Rini

"Were not sure what had happened with hotaru." said Ami

Rini clutched the arm of her future mother she sense the sadness in her what happened in the battle. what did she miss and why was no one tell her anything this is not fair to her.

"She came her in my dreams. she was sailor saturn. she told me to live and be happy." said Rini

Rini laid on her future mother lap while she let her tears fall. everyone left the room to leave mamoru and bella alone to let rini cry. but they will not let her know on what happened to hotaur bella used a old spell and used alot of her power to do so.

* * *

 _meanwhile three days later_

All the scouts where all transformed to meet up with uranus and neptune they were not going to let sailor moon meet up with the two of them with out back up even though she would hold her own agaisnt them.

"We want to see what you got." said Uranus

Tuxedo mask joined in for this one he wanted to see them get their asses kicked. and at this point the way his mate was feeling she was going to beat the crap out of them. and it seemed that she was doing just that. as she sent them flying this way and that way.

"Oh come on now is that all you have." hissed Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and let the power of her royal side of the moon come forth. as neptune and uranus was sent flying from the power that was sent their way they knew she was strong and now they knew how strong she is.

"You win your highness." said neptune and uranus

The two outters bowed down deeply to her as if they where jaken trying to kiss sesshomaru ass and hers. she only laid a hand on them to make them stand they were freinds and no need for them to do this,

"Are you two ok i didnt mean to go all out on you. but you asked for me to do so." said Sailor Moon

"Yes we are just fine and we knew how strong you were. we just wanted to see it for our selves and we are happy we did so." said Uranus

"We did what you asked of us and she is in the hands of the person who needed her most." said Neptune

Sailor moon only smiled and thanked them as she watched her new freinds walk off knowing they would be seeing each other again. hell she was still weak from the fight and she was able to beat them down.

to be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_chapter 22_

* * *

The scouts along with bella was sitting in their normal booth while bella wa slost in her own thoughts. she was sent to be in their school for a mission for sesshomaru was making her to do. it's been so long since she had been in school so it was kinda different for her. plis with her having to think on mamoru leaving her fo so long its bothering her alot. but she made her son tamaki who was still healing from the last order his grandmother left.

"Seiya is definitely the one he seems kind of wild and dangerous." said Minako dreamly

Minako thought one of them from the three lights that she wanted to be with even though she was with ron. while they day dreamed on who they wanted in the three lights. bella only sighed it seemed that her freinds had soemthing and wanted these men from the three lights.

"Eh, isn't he kinda of childish.?" asked Rei

"But thats a good things." said Minako

Minako and makoto nodded together and blushed deeply while thinking they would be the perfecr ones for the one of the three lights even though some of them are already with somoene. while bella still was trying to figure out and read the new things from the mission she was going on.

"I would have to go with yaten. with that untouchable beauty." said Rei

Now rei was in the day dreamers looking like minako and makoto. they had their heands clasped together looking liek they were going to drool all over the booth they were sitting in. while artemis had a dead panned look on his face.

"you can never tell what he's going to do or say." said Minako

"That's a good thing though." said Makoto

"You three are going in circles." said Luna

Luna was trying to pay attention and see what was wrong with bella she seemed like she was depressed and sad about something. but then again she had been trying since they had woken up this morning.

"No,no you guys." said Ami

Luna was hoping that ami was going to be the other one out of the scouts at the table other than bella to not think about these three lights people. she didnt even know who the hell they were.

"You mustn't forget calm and intellectual taiki. wiht his adult like mood." said Ami

"Yeah he always is." said Makoto

"Thats a good thing." said Rei

The moon cats would never of figured ami to like the other three who heads were stuck in cloud 9. but then again ami was still a female and had dreams of me. while they bowed their heads in shame.

"Ami are you secretly a fan?" asked Minako

Minako poked her head over to the other smarter person of the scouts well other than mamoru and bella. it seemed that she was keeping secrets and finally spilled the beans since they were talking about them.

"Um.. i dont know that much about them." rambled Ami

"Well what about you bella!" chirped Minako

Bella placed the file down on the table and let out a tiered sigh it was for the mission she was about to go on. and it would still feel odd to be even wearing another school uniform after so long being out of school since she graduated early in all.

"Whats wrong?" asked Makoto

Everyone listen to her explain about why she was down in the dumps. it seemed that mamoru was leaving to go to the school in U.S,A for his medical degree and bella was just letthing go and fulfill his dreams before he comes king fully.

"Study abroad? mamoru?" asked Rei

"But bella you never told me this," said Luna

Bella sighed the only one who she told was sesshomaru since he was always on to help her with things of this narure and now she had to do this mission with him gone. she was happy to have her freinds and family. but it will be lonely with out her mate. he was her heart the only mate she had left since diamond died.

"He just suddenly told me that he had been accepted to a university in america." said Bella

The other girls looked at her sadly they could not relate to what she was feeling since their mates had to do things that their job aksed to do or be what their job is. then again she was always one to let the ones she loved complere what they wished.

"Thats awesome!" chirped Artemis

Minako pushed the white moon cat head down for being a jerk. dont he know what she was feeling like with the way mamoru was going to be gone. tehy all would have to be there for her then again they were going to be in the same school together since she had mission to go on.

"It totally find really one if mamor dreams is coming true. plus i have my work and you guys to keep me busy. i must see him off with a smile!" said Bella

Bella said her goodbyes and left to go and pick up the grandkits from their club and head home. she had to compose herself to do what is needed of her tomorrow to see her mate off with a happy smile.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Mamoru hoped and prayed that his mate and love with come and see him off. he was given something by eveyone as a goodbye gift. the loved his mate dearly she was so understanding to let him do this. but he would never be unfaithful to her and he knew she would do the same.

 _"I guess it is time."_ thought Mamoru

"Mamoru," whispered Bella

Mamoru turned to see his goddess standing there looking like angel she was. as she placed a fake smile on her face he knew the fake smile she gives off and he sensed her emotions.

"My bella," said Mamoru

Bella sighed sadly and walked over to her. she coached herself through this and she told herself to be strong in this. she didnt want to start crying in front of him. even though she wanted to just send him off with a smile to show him she was overjoyed about his dreams. as she went over to him and stood in front of him.

"I'm guessing that sesshomaru and the others let you go to see me off." said Mamoru

Bella felt her resolve fall she just couldnt help it. she was going to miss his greatly. she didnt want no one else coming to help her see him off it was something she needed to do on her own. even though she knew they did fallow her.

"I shall be waiting for you. I shall wait forever," said Bella

Mamoru felt her sadness sicne she was projecting. he would do the same thing if it was her. he knew this was going to be hard on her but she was strong and he was going to call and write everyday.

"I'll be really busy at first. I know that you understand that. so might not be able to call you much." said Mamoru

Bella shifted her eyes she understood all to well with the way she worked and go on missions and other things that go with the minidtry of magic. she just needed to remain focused and she would do just fine.

"It's ok I understand well enough. but I shall try to write and email and call when I can as well." said Bella

Bella covered her mouth when she felt her resolve finally break. as the tears fell from her eyes she never wanted seeing him to be off seeing her sadness. what is she kidding herself she knew this was going to happen.

"Look at me this is no good. i wanted to see you off properly today smiling not like this. and give you a gift. i'm just hopeless." said Bella

"My bella," said Mamoru

Bella only smiled through her tears as she wipped them away from her face. she knew that she had to stop she hated to see him watch her cry. she wanted him to go off with a happy smile but how could she do that. she looked up to see a ring box with a smiling mamoru

"Open it." said Mamoru

Bella took the ring box and opened it to see the lovelist ring she had ever seen. he had already placed his gift on. but she was wondering what this meant to him and her is this a engagement ring.

"Here my bella." said Mamoru

Mamoru took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. she blushed from what he was doing plus she knew she was being watched from her grandkits and son. but she understood why they fallowed her.

"I love you my bella, my mate. my heart. my one and only love." said Mamoru

Bella rushed over and hugged him to her. while mamoru let his own tears fall he didnt want her to see him cry he was going to miss her so much. but she was hs and he knew she was his. he was a possessive man. but he knew she would never be disloyal to him and he wont be to her.

"Thank you my love. i'll treasure it and never take it off." cried Bella

Mamoru pulled her into him and kissed her deeply he wanted to push all of his love and affection in this kiss. he never wanted to leave her side but he was going to prove he was worthy of his intelligence to the voltory the demons and vampires.

"Ok let's get you to your flight my dear." said Bella

Mamoru only nodded as he kissed the side of her neck were her mating mark was and nuzzled it. they turned around to see a group of fangirls and fanboys as well screaming bloody murder as if there was some famous person was there.

"I think there celebrating something." said Mamoru

Bella only shrugged to what he had said as the made their way over to where his flight was going to be leaving from. as one of the people walked past the two as if time went by slowly he stopped to see two rare ruby red eyes they where like gems the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Bella showed off the ring from her mate had given to her. she drove around for a while before she went home after she seen mamoru off. it was just so hard to see him go away like that but now she was waiting to hear from him.

"So you got a ring from mamoru?" asked Rei

Bella looked up and smiled from what she had just asked. they were happy she was there and not locking herself away. plus was out of her element with the school thing since she had been out in a good long time. but she fit in were ever she went. minako rushed into the dinner with some kind of news.

"Oh my god guys." chirped Minako

Everyone looked up and wondered what gotten into her all happy go lucky did she and ron had a major mating or something. while bella arched a brow in wonder why her ovely dramatic friend was acting the way she was. so they all chose to let her have her peace.

"In the park, there someting going on. something majorly huge!" chirped Minako

Rei schooted over to see what it was that she was blabbering about. while bella sipped on her coffee and was going through the files and sending emails out for the her job. she just hated the uniform it was uncomfortable.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the park_

Everyone rushed over to the park even dragged bella with them. well after she parked her car while they looked at the mega crowd of peopel looking at the event that was being held in their park.

"What is with all the people?" asked Bella

"There filming the three lights tc show here." chirped Minako

"Is it the young holmes z-files?" asked Makoto

Bella now knew she was out of her element here since she was not caught up on the current things since she worked and sent on a mission here and ther. while her freinds and fellow warriors knew about thsi. while they dragged her over to watch the other girls made their way up front while bella left and tooka seat under a tree.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Bella got bored so she was gonna go on a walk after she sent her emailes out through her iphone and the one to mamoru. while mamoru was the first one she sent out. luna was perched on her shoulder she still had diamonds earings and jacket and one of mamorus. she switched on what one she wears each day. she still felt sad that she was not able to bring diamond back but he did love her.

"From this point there is no admittance."

Bella eyes narrowed and the bench and wondered who he was and if he even knew who she was. it seemed she was not alone all she wanted to do was go on a walk and clear her mind from what she was thinking about.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didnt mean it really. I was lost in my thoughts while getting fresh air." said Bella

The male who sat up and gawked it was her from the air port. she was the most angelic woman ever and a goddess. she had a pure white jacket over her shoulders looks like it was specially made. and dark crystal earings in her ears. and those ruby eyes like the rarest of rubies.

"Your the one from before."

Bella arched a silver brow. her silver and pain hair was up in a high pony tail. it was that guy from the airport the one who gave off a odd feeling. but why of all people he being nice and kind to her.

"You dont remember do you?"

"Um.. have we met somewhere before?" asked Bella

"You mean you dont remember?"

Bella tilted her head to the side and wondered why she should know who he was it not like she was out there talking much to others than the people and family in her normal circle and the people at the ministry.

"No I'm sorry sir." said Bella

"Huh, I guess I'm not as famous as I thought,"

Bella eye twitched was he trying to flirt with her. she was not going to cheat on her mamoru her mate. and if he wished to be her freind that would be ok. but nothing more than that she was a loyal lady to the man and mate she loved dearly.

"Ah! I got it! this is how you flirt with a female? well I have a man already who promise me his future!" growled Bella

Bella arched a silver brow when he started to laugh at her she thought he was mocking her or she was stupid or wrong. she tilted her head to the side and wondered what was so funny on what she had just said.

"Your silly as you are a rarity in all woman kind.."

The male walked off waving his hand and left a angry bella growling and wanting to strangle him to next year. that man was someone she was so not going to like and want to kill.

"What? your so bloody rude! and from there! theres not admittance except on business." hissed Bella

"I am here on busines with the taishos and the voltori. see ya later princess!"

Bella sent a text to sesshomaru and the three kings and wondered if they knew on what was going on. then again she wasnt home today so she was not briefed in on the new people who sighend up with them.

"What an easy going jackass. and i will put those beads on his neck and sit him to next year once i find them." growled Bella

Luna only giggled that was her princess she was just happy her temper was back and not longer moping about. but she still could sense the sadness inside of her so she was going to keep a eye on her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Bella and luna saw a yuma and knew it was time to fight again. but she wondered what kind of enemy was coming their way this time. then again it was never boring for her when it came down to being her.

"Moon eternal power make up!"

Bella landed after transforming into etenal sailor moon ready to fight another enemy sent her way. the world she rules over and protects from evil vile bastard scum people who tried to steal other people star seeds to make it their own personal game.

"What a brilliant star seed."

The star seed turned black as if it was not the one that she was sent ot seach for, as the enemy deflaited from defeat that it was another botched mission her master was not going to be pleased.

"Stop right there!" ordered Sailor Moon

The little girl enemy looked up and tilted her head to the side wondering who in the world was this bothering her on her mission. but then again wasnt there sailor scouts in this area that she was told to watch out for.

"I don't know who you are but i cant forgive you for attacking eveyones idol! im a angent of love and justice and protector of this world and the moon! pretty sailor soldier! im sailor moon! and in the name of the moon and earth i will kill you." said Sailor Moon

Sailor moon jumped down and put her gloved fist on her hips. she was not going to have her world screwed over like this. she knew she could go back to the moon and she had since the palace was restored.

"Oh my your a sailor scout?"

Sailor moon tilted her head to the side wondering what she had meant by that. didnt she just say what and who she was or was this person ignoring what she had just announced in her speech. but then again there alwasy a dumb enemy from time to time.

"Well with such a face you cant be a star like me."

"Like i really care. who the hell are you?" hissed Sailor Moon

Sailor moon was a demon with vampire venom in her so what she had pointy ears and her markings showed when she transformed that the charm was dispelled. and she had the nerve to insult her in her lands oh hell no she didnt.

"I am sailor iron mouse." said Iron Mouse.

Sailor moon now knew that things had fone from stupid and odd now. what a lame name in the world for the sailor scout before her. but it was cute somewhat it matched her to what she was looking like a mouse.

"Todays business had concluded would you like to play with the phage?" asked Iron Mouse

Luna was just as clueless as her princess on this one. what they hell was going on and where this new enemy came from and why are they even here. she wondered were the girls were at but she also knew their her princess would be able to kill off whatever came her way.

"Sailor puni!" cheered Puni

Sailor moon face palmed she was going to be in need of a stiff drink after all of this crap. these new yuma was going to be a death of them. it was something she never wanted to encounter was the supidity of the enemies bad enough she had two of the band of seven and death eaters who were spied and inculding some people who switched sides.

"Anyone whose star seeds loses its shine becomes a phage. i'll leave the rest to you, chu!" chirped Iron Mouse

Sailor iron mouse diappeared into a phone booth. it seemed somoen was trying to make a bloody ghetto doctor who time machien in a way it was kinda funny and rather amusing it seemed that the new enemy might have a doctor who moon flashed out of the area back to were ever she came from.

"You! want to sing a duet with me?" asked Puni

Puni microphone turned into spikes, sailor moon wondered what was up this yuma and waited to see what the first attack was going to be. she needed to find out the battle and fight style before does anything. as she dodged the whip like spikes that tried to attack her.

"Sailor moon fight back now!" ordered Luna

"I can't! that yuma is actually a human!" hissed Sailor Moon

Sailor moon was stuck on what to do and she didnt want to kill no humans or muggle like hell she would end up in that wizarding prison. it was something she was known to do she just felt back for humans are targeted.

 _"What should i do."_ thought sailor moon

Sailor moons thoughts were cut short off by someone clicking their fingers as if it was a tune with something that seemed all to familiar. luna was wondering who in the world was joing in with the fight now. it was someone who was here all along.

Shooting through the darkness of the night sky,"

"breaking though like the free wind."

"three sacred shooting stars."

Sailor moon now wondered who the hell these sailor scouts were. she liked their outfits though they were better than theirs. but then again she cant complain and didnt know they where men who can turn into females.

"who are you?" asked pini

"sailor star fighter!" said star fighter

"sailor star maker!" said star maker

"sailor star healer!" said star healer

sailor moon and luna had to admit they were nice names. but were did they come from and when did these three show up. or they enemy or freind to them they dont even know who they were.

"sailor starlights have arrived." said the starlights

"sailor soldiers again?" asked sailor moon

sailor moon wondered were the hell they came from and what part of the planets as well. this must be the reason why the others made her watch of the school. and put her in the school to keep a eye on these three. and find out who they were.

"do you want to do a duet with me too!" chirped puni

puni sent an attack the same one that was attacking sailor moon. sailor star fighter was going to send one of her own to attack and not with out mercy either. sailor moon and luna watched fromt he side lines to see what they where going to do.

"star serious laser!"

sailor star fighter attack hit puni dead on. sailor moon and luna had to admit they were good as she was when she was in battle they were well trained at that she would need to watch these to make sure they were not evil or enemies.

"I will now give you peace." said star fighter

all three star lights jumped down and star fighter pointed her leather gloved hand at the yuma. while the yuma popped up with smoke coming off of her. sailor moon wondered if it was her turn to fethers.

"puni! puni! puni!" cried puni

sailor moon stood in front of the yuma with her arms out. that was a human who was able to be saved her wings were folded behing her back. while the starlights wondered who she was and were she came from they didnt expect others like them on this rock.

"no wait! you cant kill her she is human!" said sailor moon

the starlights looked at he she was demon with vampire and scout blood. but there was other powers flowing through her vains as well. but the moon on her forehead must meant that she was the fighter of the planet moon but they never knew the kingdom was restored.

"step aside." ordered healer

"we cant save humans once they become phage." said maker

sailor moon huffed and rolled her ruby eyes. this is right were she comes in and saves the day for humans. something she was able to do and purify them and then erase their minds to let them not remember what happened.

"right... shes not here...so step aside." ordered fighter

"hell no," hissed sailor moon

sailor moon stood and showed who she was she was a proud warrior. this was her world and her planert. it was her kingdome and they had no right to order her around like this how dare those amtures.

"move!" ordered fighter

"piss off!" said sailor moon

sailor moon started to glow on her forehead to show who she was. to the starlights to warn them that she was indeed the ruler of this world while the starlights were confused at what the hell was going on. they never seen anything like this before.

"this light?" asked fighter

 _"i can't just let another human die. i'll definitely save her."_ thought sailor moon

sailor moon eyes snapped opened ice cold as her new moon wand appeared before her. now it was time to end all of this and she was going to show these two bit scouts and showed them who she was messing with.

"starlight honey moon therapy kiss!"

the pink light from her new attack shined brightly with the healing powers she was able to call upon to heal the human and also make her foreget. she turned yuma back into the human as the star seed wetn back into the forehead of the human when she came back to her humanity.

 _"sailor starlights who in the world are they and were did they come from?"_ thought sailor moon

sailor moon stood there and wondered what in the world was going on. she knew she would always had to fight and yes she enjoyed it. while the three start lights looked down at what they had just seen they never seen anything like it before.

"who have thought she she had so much power." said healer

"it just got more interesting it seemed." said fighter

as the three of them took off while bella detransformed and left to go home it was a long day. plus she needed to talk to the others about the new people she just encountered. but first she would relax.

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_chapter 23_

* * *

Bella was making her way down the street after a rather boring day of school and as well battled some death eaters well the few that is still out there. she park her motor bike somewere and started to walk around for some fresh air. she dont even have the school uniform on no more since she changed out of it.

"Since we dont really know anything about them. maybe we should wait and see a little longer?" asked Luna

Bella jumped from hearing her moon cat talk to her. none of the others seemed to not know about the starlights only the three new people who was under their radar it was something they wanted to watch over.

"I have a sort of a bad feeling about them." said Bella

Bella was about to round the corner only to slam right into someone and fell right on her ass. she clinched her eyes tight and held her anger back. even now not even human no more she still does crap like this.

"Ah, I'm sorry..."

Bella eye twitched in annoyance when she heard the voice. and sadly it had to be him of all the humans she had to bumb into it had to be him of all people. she let out a huff and stood up in annoyance. '

"Yes I'm fine." said Bella

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and now knew it was the person who was going to annoy her so much that it would make her go to her darker side and want to kill him. while the guy looked at her with wide eyes his day had gotten a whole lot better running into her.

"Ah, its you princess."

"oh what joy. not like i really wish to run into you all mighty annoying pest." hissed bella

The guy placed his sun glasses back on while bella was fuming. she was going to either drain him or pump his body with so much miasama or poison to sho him that he was pissing off the wrong person.

"You shouldnt walk with out looking were you are going."

Bella growled her displeasure as she pushed herself off the ground. as she marched her way over to him and yanked on his jacket so he was eye level with her. she was going to give him a ear full.

"Now you listen you over growned smug looser. you where the one to bump into me. so get what you think straight." hissed bella

"you are strange you know that little princess."

Bella narrowed her eyes while luna wondered if jasper was near by or any of the others. of they dont feel this then they knew they were to far away. not even the humans around dared to look.

"Ordinary girls are overjoyed when they bump into me."

"and why is that. other than that you muder them with your over grown ego and smuggness then i feel sorry with them females." said bella

the male knew he shouldnt of be completely turned on by her anger but damn he was never this horny and turned on by anyone in so long. bella face palmed she had been around severus far to long.

"well cause im such a goodlooking guy thats why."

"yeah sure you are keep thinking that way then you over grown ego will fly to the sky and never to return but it seemed that people do enjoy smug morons." hissed bella

the male only smirked he never ever met a female like this before. he was going to make her his either one way or the other. and he knew that she would be his by his charm and smoothness.

"seiya! what are you doing?"

"its time to get moving."

bella now knew who the male name was his name was seiya. and now she knew who she had to watch over now in school. oh how she hated school even worst now. but thankfully she was the smarter one and not you average female.

"see ya princes." chirped seiya

seiya waved his hand to saw his good byes. while bella screamed her anger out and stomed her way over to her motor bike and speeded off so she was able to rid herself of this anger he was making her feel.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Rei wanted to see the new transfer students so she road to school with bella and the others so they didnt have to walk. while they were trying to figure out who the fangirls and the superly gay fanguyswho were screaming like females about.

"So they really came?" asked Rei

Rei peaked around minako while she was all jumpy with the new arrivales to their new school. but they didnt know that their bella was there to watch and keep an eye on them. the voltori and some of the others didnt trust them one bit.

"Um... fan club number 2906 rei hino!" chirped Rei

Rei had her fan club card out to show them that she was indeed one of their fanclub members. while bella was not impressed by what she was seeing and who she was seeing. what the hell these actors or they singers how did she know she dont even know who half these newer people are these days. as makoto pushed rei out of the way with her fanclub card.

"I'm fanclub member 1606 makoto kino!" chirped Makoto

Minako was the next one to push her out of the way with her very own fanclub card out. even though they were all mated they where trying to flirt with these dudes. while bella sighed what next ami who is mated to marcus have the lowest number.

"I'm number 278 minako aino!" chirped Minako

Ami schooted over meekly while blushing liek mad her fan club card out as well. bella now knew they mighty has fallen when ami scooted over to them with a fanclub card of her own. its bad enough when she had one in her wallet they made her get one.

"Ami mizuno my membership number is 25." said ami meekly

Ami three freinds looked at her and wondered when she became a member. minako forced bella to sign up and her card number was number 1. wile they looked at ami membership card as if it was the bloody holly grail.

"Ami you a quick one." said rei

"Thank you im happy." said Taiki

"Lets hurry and leave, its to noisy." said Yaten

Yaten hated all the noisy fans they only downside of being a famous person. while the four girls who was apart of their fan club. but there was another one who was in this school was a fan club member. well they were just as noisy as the rest. but they were one of those types who would fallow them. seiya saw the woman of his dreams looking like the goddess she was.

"Yo! princess!" chirped Seiya

Bella eye twitched in annoynace it was him again how she loathed him and would kill him in his sleep if she had the chance. while seiya smiled at her and wondered if she was over joyed to see him now that she now knew who and why he was famous.

"You go to school here as well?" asked Seiya

Seiya took his sun glasses off to look at bella more. while she wished she was not sent on this mission in the first place. hell they made sure they sent jasper and emmett along with her to make sure she didnt kill him,.

"Ah i see the over grown smug jerk is one of the three lights.?" asked Bella

"Oh i know you want me baby i can tell. you want to me to be in you class with you dont ya! see ya princess!" chirped Seiya

Seiya kissed bella hand and walked off while bella was clutched to jasper to push calm into her. she was majorly projecting he had to push his own protectiveness down he didnt like the jerk.

"Whoa bella!" said Rei

"How does seiya know you?" asked Minako

Bella sighed as she walked off with jasper and emmett with her they needed to make sure she didnt kill him. well if they didnt do it first their was something about that man that irked them.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in class while bella sat there looking bored and not even caring that their annoying famous people were in this dammened room. bella and the two ccullens with her were the only ones who didnt have stars in their eyes even the men and the straight men at that and that is just so sad.

"So these three are our newest class mates after our ever so famous daughter of one of the kings of the voltori who was the transfer to this school two days ago. now class please show them around like you did miss voltori."

Seiya winked at bella who just stuck her nose in the air to show him she was not going to fall for his charms while jasper and emmett was shooting him a dark look as if saying you better watch your back buddy.

"okay take any empty seat."

Minako made sure she jumped up to make herself know and smacked emmett in the face while doing so. she waved her hands over to them and hoped that one of them would sit next to her.

"Yes! yes! yaten! this seat is empty!" cheered Minako

Minako even slapped the seat right next to her while waving the other hand so he knew were to go and take his proper seat. while she was praying that he would take the seat right next to her. while with a brigth smile on her face. taiki took a seat in front of makoto.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Taiki

Makoto blushed deeply and smiled she got one of them sitting in front of her. while emmett shot her a look saying you little cheat and she was mated to draco of all people. the shame in it all.

"I'll take a seat here. how it going princess. i knew you were a princess." chirped Seiya

Bella rolled her ruby red eyes as he took the seat behind her and next to jasper in which pleased her all to much. but she cant blow her clover and jut swallow that dammed pride and just delt with it.

"My name is isabella serenity voltori thank you." hissed Bella

"Oh your the daughter to aro am i correct?" asked Seiya

Bella was going to kill aro and bring him back and them murder him once more. he was bragging about her it seemed. jasper only shook his head and wondered if this dude can take a freaking hint.

"I want to join a club, are there any good clubs in this school?" asked Seiya

"There arent any that are a super fun were you can sing and dance. and there are others as well." said Bella

Seiya liked how she acted and he didnt know what this guy issue who was sitting next to him. he been giving him the death glare since he had arrived to the school and it seemed he didnt like him much.

"And there are alots of hot males around so bugger off." said Bella

"I figured as much." said Seiya

Seiya had to say she was a tough one to crack but she was a goddess in her own right and he was far from the truth in that. he thinks the boyfriend was a lie to push him away from her but the father even said she had one but he passed it off as a overly protective father thing.

"Um.. if you like i will show you around!" chirped Minako

Minako was trying to save her friend before she drained him. and jasper was not doing much better with the dark look in his eye are never a good thing for the male sitting right next to him.

"You! we're in the middle of class ms aino!"

Minako went back to her seat while bella shook her head at her freind. she was obvious enough on what she wanted to do. but she only kept her mouth shut then again she knew she would not be able to lose this man as she fingered her dark crystal earing that were diamonds at one time she had mamoru green jacket on today.

"Can you show me around?" asked Seiya

"Be seirous you smug ass," growled Jasper

Bella had a feeling that jasper was going to end up killing this one sooner or later. but then again it was something that she didn't want him doing. plus her grand kits and younger son would never let her down on this if it happened.

"You so cold mister." said Seiya

Bella only chocked when he just called jasper mister. while jasper pounded his head on his desk, he now understood why she wanted to kill this over grown moron. plus he knew she was missiong mamoru he noticed and gaged her emotions. minako popped out of her seat again.

"Of course i'll show you around! and bella will come along as well!" chirped Minako

Minako gulped when she felt two murderous emotions pointed her way and rushed back to her seat know she just pissed them off more in what she had just said. while jasper glared at her.

* * *

 _meanwhile after school._

Bella just showed him around since the other girls was busy and jasper and emmett wanted to hunt since seiya hit their last nerve and they were about to make him their meal for the day and was willing to share the blood.

"Well next is the american football team." said Bella

"It suits a cool guy like me doesn't it?" asked Seiya

Bella arched a silver brow at him and wondered if this man get any more smug his head will float off his head. she wondered how in the world he funtioned in the world with the way he thought.

"How do you function?" asked Bella

Seiya picked up the football that landed in front of him. so bella just wanted to see what he was going to do. did he even know what the football was used for and what to do with it.

"Hey what are you doing moron?" asked bella

"You want to see a touchdown right?" asked Seiya

Seiya wondered if she was being concered for his well being and wondered if he was getting somewere with making it her love him. even though it would mean his death it was worth just being with a rareity such and bella.

"I'll show you!" chirped Seiya

Seiya started out full out run as if he had played football before. while bella tilted her head to the side and wondered if he was going to be able to play the game or will he end up getting hurt. until the biggest dude on the team hit seiya and sent him flying. bella rushed over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Hey! what do you thinking! you seriously tacked this fool who is not wearing no protection at all." hissed Bella

Bella glared at the big brut who hurt somene who is annoying to her but she was willing to be his freind. but it seemed the guy was slow in the mind from to many balls to the head or something.

"Hey! dont get so violent you wont enjoy me if i am angered." hissed Bella

Seiya kissed her cheek only to get smacked after a few rubs to his sore face and turned around and shook the big bruts hand. while she tilted her head to the side and wondered if these two have met before.

"I'm kayama the captain." said Kayama

Bella sighed this day had been more like a freaking back words day. she just want to go home and kick back and relax from everything. then again knowing her luck it she would be called intot he ministry.

"You did well against our team." said Kayama

"If you see it as chasing and avoiding it not hard to figure out." said Seiya

Bella had to admit that was some good advice on what he gave to the team captain. while seiya seemed happy he was accepted from these people. and it seemed he was. bella scooted closer and closer.

"How about it? want to join the club?" asked Kayama

"Of course i will." chirped Seiya

Bella needed to go and clear her mind it was something that she needed to do. plus she flashed out of the area since she wanted to feed with the anger she was feeling she was going to need it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella was walking around to only see sailor iron mouse with kayama player with his star seed. she knew what she had to do. she had to save him and turn him back to human and make sure he wont remember none of this.

"moon eternal make up!"

Bella transformed into eternal sailor moon so she was able to do her job in saving this poor guy. and maybe just maybe she would be able to see those starlights again and find out why there were there and what they needed.

"Oh no,. it's not the kind of star seed i want." said Iron Mouse

"You stop right there!" hissed Sailor Moon

Iron mouse groaned why was this twit here to mess up her work once again. but it didnt matter it was going to turn into a yuma anyway so why did she care either way other than being what he was turning into was better than anything.

"I can't forgive you for interfering in friendship between guys! i am the agent of love and justice! pretty sailor solider! i am sailor moon in the name of the moon and earth i will kick your ass." hissed Sailor Moon

"You again? well thats okay. todays business is already concluded." said Iron Mouse

Sailor moon watched as kayama turned into a yuma she was annoyed by all this crap tofay she needed a nuce long nap after the day she had. as she seen the yuma he had turned into and wondered what freak of nature thought of moon dodged his attacks even though how bad they stinked.

"Here it comes. pespiration of youth attack!" said guts

Sailor moon had to place spell over her poor nose since it was so terrible of a stink. but then again she hoped that the others were on their way. and maybe just maybe those starlights mght come as well.

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

Sailor moon was more than happy happy that her scouts came and saved her ass from the awful stink. they knew how her nose is with being demon with vampire blood and they had sensitive senses on things that smell.

"What is that thing?" asked Jupiter

"Is that the new enemy?" asked Mercury

Sailor moon only nodded to what they were wondering and what they were asking, wait until they meet with the starlights they would get a real kick out of them. but then again they dont even know how much odder that they are.

"breaking through the free wind!"

"three sacred shooting stars!"

The other four scouts looked over to see sailor moon as if she knew this act. they wondered who these people are and new scouts. they had to think there will be something that will be out there to shock them.

"sailor star fighter!" said fighter

"sailor star maker!" said maker

"sailor star healer!" said healer

the other scouts wondered what they hell these three were and where they hell they came from. then again it was something that comes out of no were and loves to shock them.

"sailor star lights have arrived."

"oh come on where they hell these new scouts come from." growled mars

the other scouts nodded they wanted to know the same thing. plus their fuku was not the same as theirs. then again it was something that they came from or planet were they had come from.

"this is our fight." said fighter

sailor moon arched a brow at them there they go again giving orders to the people defend this would and she was the ruler of this world then again they probably didnt know that their was protector here already.

"star gentle uterus!"

sailor star maker sent her attack at the freak yuma so she was able to weaked it. they hoped to feel that attack from sailor moon again. it felt so warm and gentle and like their was nothing wrong in the world.

"you give couldn't handle this?" asked healer

mars and jupiter held back sailor moon knowing she was going to give them a beat down sooner or later. and they had the nerve to insult them on their world and they were not even from here.

"and you call yourselves sailor scouts." said fighter

"pathetic." said maker

sailor moon called forth her new attack she was going to show them what they were able to do. and they better shut their traps after she does this because she will shut it for them.

"starlight honey moon therapy kiss!"

sailor moon sent her attack at the yuma as it turned back into his normal human form. while they scouts wondered who and were those three have came from it seemed they were here for a reason they knew that much.

to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_chapter 24_

* * *

Bella was making her way home down the street to her beamer keys in hand. she wnated to just give up and take a trip. but she cant since the world needed her it felt like she was missing something as well.

"Yo." chirped seiya

Bella face palmed after the day she had she soooo dont want to deal with him. she had two more death eaters in her custody and awaiting trail. but the one she wanted to kill herself and had the permission from the minister to do so.

"You wanna go out and do somethin tomorrow?" asked Seiya

Bella narrowed her eyes was he hading her out on a damned date. didnt she tell him that she was with someone already. but then again this man never took a hint so what was she ever thinking.

"Are you free?" asked seiya

"Hey now, tomorrow is when i get to have free time to myself. and relax as well something i dont get very offten this day and age." said Bella

She hated her one father in the voltori and sesshomaru for making her go on a mission like this. but then again orders are orderes. but then again it was something she was indeed used to.

"So you are free then? 11 am at the 1st bridge park." said seiya

Bella sighed and delt with it as it came. maybe she could convice jasper to come along or something. or maybe her youngest son that might work with her grand kits they would be able to help her.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Bella was reading a book she never asked jasper to come along since she got her revenge on mcnair only to find out it was another death eater and mcnair disappeared iince again. the twins and tamaki sat there with her. but then agai she would be happy that seiya wont show up.

"What are you up to kaneko i see the twins and tamaki are with you as well." said haruka

"Hello haruka," said bella

Haruka had been noticing her princess and freind health as if she was coming withdrawn and sickly as if something happened or she was stressed. but then again she was never one to force someone to confess things if they were not ready to speak of.

"Haruka only couples and pidgeons come and go to the park on a holiday." said micharu

Bella only rolled her ruby eyes sure the two of them were together when are they not. then again maybe they would threaten him to be only her freind. hell what is she thinking caius and sesshomaru didnt fazr him none nither did her father and severus,

"Are you on a date kaneko?" asked haruka

Bella only huffed and shook her head at the tone she hade just used on her. but then again she was just watching out for her. but they didnt know about mamoru yet it seemed. they didnt know about him studying oversea's.

"Well seiya asked me to go out with him today. i only think of it as going out with a freind. and nothing more." said bella sadly

"Seiya you say kaneko?" asked haruka

Haruka eyes turned cold from that name that was just said. there was something about that man really made her want to punch his dammed lights out. and she didnt like him making a pass at her kaneko she was taken by their prince and future king and freind, since diamons is dead.

"He just plays with woman. so dont let your guard down kaneko." said Haruka

Bella nodded she didnt need to be told that again dealing with a perverted monk constantly and other forms of perverts as well. so she was used to watching out for that kind of thing so haruka needed not to worry over her. haruka smiled at her smart little kanekoshe was always a planner and there was something going on and sensed that there was some deep sadness in her.

"Believe me i even thought about asking jasper." said Bella

Haruka snickered the former god of war would of enjoyed that greatly from what she knew of the vampire. well who couldnt love her she is the goddess in all their eyes. even though she was obessed with her as well.

"Haruka doesnt like popular men. it just only passed with the other demon and vampire men they are freinds and family with. right. right seiya." chirped michiru

Haruka shot her lover and dark look for what she had just said. she just didnt like that one. there was something about him that made her want to protect her pincess even the other vampire and demons sensed it. as micharu dragged haruka away along with the twins and tamaki. a little boy fell and started to cry bella bent down to see how he was hurt.

"Oh you hurt yourself little one." said bella

Bella picked the little boy and placed him on her lap as she took out a small first aid kit. he had a little cut on his knee. she even kissed the batman bandaid to see if he would stop crying. as she handed him a candy bar to help him cheer up a bit.

"Now little one. you will be just fine now little prince." chirped bella

"but it hurt. lucky a pretty lady like you were around."

Bella tilted the little boy head to look at her as she sent him her motherly smile. she didnt know that seiya was seeing this. he was watching from behind a bush and wondered how she was able to be motherly.

"You will grow to be a strong young man and find a lovely lady of your own one day. now sheo me you princely face." chirped Bella

The little boy stood straight and dried his tears the kid reminded her of shippo when they first met. he was her first adopted child something her cousin asked of her to do. it was not hard to come attached to the little guy back then. even his sons have grown on her over the years.

"Good bye little one!" chirped bella

Bella nudged him back over to his little friends. while luna smiled at her princess and freind. she was such a motherly woman and she was kind and lovely and warm. this is why tamaki father asked of her to adopted him before his own mother murdered him in front of him. the poor dear is still having issues sleeping on his own.

"Sorry have you been waiting long?" asked seiya

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes at him and wondered were in the world he came from. and what took so long for him to get there. she had been waiting over a bloody hour. but then again when she was late it was a rare thing.

"Obviously." said Bella

Bella and seiya started to make their way around the park. while they were being fallowed by some people. they didnt trust this man around her. he had some kind of intentions that shouldnt be placed in her.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

Seiya and bella was in one of ferris wheel carts while watching the stars. bella missed her times when she and mamoru had done this. oh how she missed her mamoru how he cuddled with her. even diamond she missed him alot as well.

"Princess is your boyfreind overseas?" asked seiya

Bella eyes went sad she didnt want to talk about that because if she did she would wish to cry. but then again he didnt know about her past and what she had endured and what she and mamoru were to each other.

"Yes he is. i wrote him emails and call him when i have the chance which it's not often how budy i am. but still i didnt get a reply or a single phone call from him. i guess he is busy like me in all with his schooling." said bella

Seiya sensed there was something that bella she had enured alot in her past he could see that in her. but he was told she never opens up to those she does not trust. so he was hoping that she trusted him.

"I dont think so. i should know i had it happened to me. unlike what edward and naraku and inuyasha had done to me compared to someone else and verbally abuses me and make you suffer in all the ways you cant imagin it happening to said person. but they had done worst but i wish not to speak of that at this point in time. maybe a later date. but mamoru is always thinking of me. i never felt true love until he saved me from my own self." said bella

Seiya wondered what all happened to her more than what she had explained. her eyes looked so haunted and sad when she explained what she had felt. he was gateful she trusted him with this much of her life.

"I'm sorry." said seiya

Bella only clutched the shikon jewel in her hand as she clinged her eyes shut from the memories. that was trying to push their way out she hated to remember what they did to her and what she had suffered.

"Cheer up. I'll take you somewere good." chirped seiya

"Somewhere good?" asked bella

Bella narrowed her eyes when he did the sign as if telling her to hush until she sees were he was going to be taking her. then again she was around miroku and the others far to long when her mind slips into the gutter. the two of them enjoyed the remaining of the day.

to be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_chapter 25_

* * *

Bella collasped on the leather sofa it seemed she was the only one since the others went on a business trip while she dealt with everything. but she forgotten they had gone off to. bella was still trying to out who chibi chibi is.

"Chibi?" said chibi chibi

Bella closed her eyes she was happy she was not chosedn to go on that flight with the others knowng she get stuck going somewhere or another. then again this was her after all things always become odd for her. chibi chibi handed her a pink envelope to her.

"What do you have there little one is that a letter for me?" asked bella

Bella looked at the letter and wondered who sent it to her. as she took a look at it wondering who in the world would send her a letter. she knew it wasnt from mamori since he would not be caught dead by using pink .

"How odd, there is not stamp or return address. "said bella

Bella sighed when she saw it was tickets for the bloody flight. and she thought she was in the all clear zone from that. she wondered if it was seiya who was the one behing all of this so she might as well go.

"Must been from seiya. im taking it. its not very pureblood of me if it done." said bella

Bella went and changed her clothing and picked her car keys up left the credit card for the twins and tamaki. they have sometimes loosing their cards at school or in their lockers.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Bella parked her car in one of the spots reserved for speical people like the voltori and the taisho's. as she rushed through the air port and rushed to hand the ticket over to the ticket person who only bowed to her knowing who she truly was. as she took off on her most hated object the airplane.

* * *

 _"We are currently expecting one more guest."_

* * *

The scouts only sighed there was another one who was coming on board. it seemed that all the seats were filled. they were sad that their bella was not able to come along since she didnt want to go. they looked up to see one of the flight staff drag a protesting bella behind her. they aw her being pushed up the stairs.

"Hey why are they forcing her up the stairs for?" asked Rei

Rei wanted to go and help her freind who she knew was not a fan of the airplanes. but it seemed there was no time for the help since they had her up the stairs were the three lights were sitting.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Seiya was thinking about the woman who stole his heart. until he felt somone was being pushed inot their area of the jet liner they where on. all he saw was the woman who was plagueing his mind.

"Princess?" asked Seiya

"Shouldn't you sit down? we're starting to take off." said Yaten

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and wanted to punch him in the face for how rude he was. he had that hollyer than thou way of thinking. and she hated when people acted like that and she never did anything to him. she took a seat next to seiya by the window.

"Don't worry princess no matter what happens i shall protect you ok," said Seiya

Bella rolled her eyes this was sooo not here evening. she ordered her a stiff drink so she was able to get though this. hell she might as well since she was put on this flight for some reason.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Bella sighed and looked out the window buzzed already with the drinks she had in her. she hated times liek this when her thoughts where free to run their way around her mind. and her thoughts went back to her mamoru. she wondered if he was ok. she hasn't even heard from him. seiya had been watching her the whole time she seemed so sad and lost. he also noticed that she was looking tiered and her health was off. he placed his hand over her's. their moment was cut short with the yuma's came out.

"Attention please!"

Seiya along with the other two was strapped to their seats as if they were not to bother what the person came her to do. bella hissed from what she was seeing. no one harms her freinds though the other two are just stuck on themselves and have the hugest dick up their ass.

"Thank you for flying with us." chirped sailor aluminum siren

Bella's ruby eyes went wide she knew it had to be her. but did she know who she was and if she did how in the name of the moon did the odd ball woman found out who she was. maybe she stalked her or something.

"In exchange for the lives of the three lights and all the other passengers. i shall take your star seed isabella malfoy voltori taisho. or should i be calling you sailor moon. oh better yet the shikon miko and former head of the death eaters." said aluminum siren

Bella eyes were flashing as she hissed her displeasure. while seiya and the other two gasped and their eyes went wide. they cant believe she is the one who is the leader of the scouts of this worl. and possible ruler of this worl. but what the hell is the shikon jewel and a dead eater.

"Sailor moon?" asked Seiya

"Whats the shikon jewel and a death eater?" asked Yaten

Bella was not going to answer their questions she was in the middle of plotting someone death to dare to call her out in front of these people. but then again it was going to happen sooner or later.

"We're 10,000 feet in the air, you can not escape." said aluminum siren

The other scouts showed up to help bella out. they knew she was angry because she was projecting it all over the place. so they knew it was time to go and see what was going on.

"Stop right there." ordered Rei

"Oh good you guys showed up." said Bella

Bella smirked darkly knowing she was not going to kick ass alone this time. while they all glared at who turned staff into yuma's and lured bella here. and now they knew this was all a trap.

"Who are you? sailor steewardess!" ordered aluminum

Sailor steweardess started to attack the other scouts who had just joined bella. they knocked all four of them down the steps and landed in a pile that would make any pervert see somethng or think something.

"If you want to save them. just surrender your true star seed over." ordered aluminum

Bella stood there like the warrior that she was. she knew the fact that they were not going to get her star seed anytime soon. while sailor aluminum walked over to her and her arm out stretched. seiya knew he had to help but he would expose who he truly was. aluminum was shocked as if she was burned as she pulled her hand back.

"It's a true star seed all right! i know that power. your star seed shall be mind." said aluminum

Sailor aliminum put her wirst together to stick out her star seed. while seiya knew he had to make a choice in savin her. he was having a hard time in believing she was sailor moon.

"Seiya you mustn't." said Yaten

Bella blinked and wondered what the hell was going on with him telling seyia he shouldnt do something. then again it was probably going to make her think on somethings and wonder how it was able to happen.

"Fighter star power! make up!" 

Bella eyes went wide from what she was seeing and sadly she wasn' t shocked either. but still a man was able to transform into a female scout is rather interesting and odd in some ways. but then again it was new.

" _Oh ok this one is a new one on me. a man is transforming into a female scout."_ thought Bella

Bella just arched a brow at the interesting scene befroe her. but then again seiya did say he was going to protect her and now she knew what he had meant he was sailor star fighter of the starlights.

"I told you, i didn't i? that no matter what i will protect you princess." said Fighter

Star fighter smiled while looking at the woman he vowed to protect. well he was a she now since he was star fighter. while bella was still kinda was trying to work out the whole thing in her mind.

"Seiya you moron." growled Yaten

"We have no other choice in the matter now." said Taiki

The other four girls was fighting against the yuma and wondered what the hell is going on. a man was able to transform into a female scout. and they have seen alot of crap and they have been to the wizardig world but this topped it all off for them.

"maker star power! make up!"

"healer star power! make up!"

Everyone watched them do the same thing as seiya who seemed to be the leader of their little odd ball group. but then again haruka was someone who might not like this at all since she is a woman who thinks she was more of a man than a female.

"Sailor star lights! stage on!"

"You know this is the wrong time be blurting our things like this. but oddly this is the oddest thing i have ever seen in my life. and i seem some odd shit in my life." said Bella

The other scouts only nodded to what she had said since they were thinking the same thing. since knowing bella they were introduced to things they never knew that was out there. they were wondering when they were men they have man parts.

"star serious laser!"

Star fighter sent her attack at the yuma thinking they were the only scouts on the jet liner they were on. now they had provedn to sesshomaru and everyone else on what they thought was true and why they were being watched.

"you girls get out of her while you can." said healer

"no way. we can't run! bella transform!" said Rei

The star lights turned around now they were confused at what was going on. they can't be the other sailor scouts of this planet. while bella smirked darkly knowing what time it was.

"mars crystal power! make up!"

"mercury crystal power! make up!"

"jupiter crystal power! make up!"

The star lights was gawking and pointing at what they were seeing. how could they not have seen that they were the other scouts. it was obvious but then again it was something that they never would have figure out.

"venus crystal power! make up!"

"moon eternal power! make up!"

Seiya was gawking at the most angelic transformation she had ever seen. her eyes went wide in shock only because that her princess was sailor moon of all people so it was something that was shocking them.

"What? what? there's more of you? get them now!" ordered Aluminum

As the yuma started in a full out attack on the jet liner. basically this was the most interesting fight they had ever had. as the other scouts sent their attacks at the yuma one of the star lights wanted to join in.

"star gentle uterus!"

"star sensitive inferno!"

Healer and maker sent their attacks at the yuma so they could have them weak. they all looked over to sailor moon nodding to her to let her know it was her turn to distroy the yuma inside of the three humans.

"Silver moon! crystal power kiss!"

sailor moon sent her new attack and turned the yuma back into a human. lucky her attacks was able to erase their mind since that was a pian in the ass in doing so. they all looked at each other wondering what they should do since both sets of scouts secrets were out.

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

_chapter 26_

* * *

Haruka, micharu and trista stood in front of taiki and yaten wanting to put their warning out there. it seemed that the three kings and sesshomaru wanted these three to stay away from bella. and they wanted them to stay away from bella their princess and future queen freind and leader.

"What do you want. dragging us all the way up here?" asked Yaten

The darkness took over and when the lights showed again to reveal neptune, uranus, and pluto standing there looking like they were ready to attack them at any moment. and if they don't stay away from bella they will do something about it.

"Ah, you seen not to be surprised." said Neptune

"There's no reason to be." said Taiki

The darkness took over again as sailor star healer and star maker was standing there. while the three outters arched a brow from what they saw. the others were right they were men who transform into female scouts. seiya fallowed bella to the wizarding world one day and was caught up in a all out fight and was hit. so now the other two star lights are more hostile than ever.

"To protect this planet from invaders from outside of the system." said Neptune

"This is our mission." said Pluto

"Got that? don't go near isabella malfoy taisho voltori again." ordered Uranus

The two starlights only laughed at the three outer scouts who dared to threatened them. what would they do to them if they dont. not as if they would go against them since they are the protecter of this world.

"We don't intend to. she's caused us nothing but trouble." said Maker

"Though we'll take advantage of anything to accomplish our mission." said Healer

Uranus did not take that well. how dare they talk about using her little kaneko like that. she hated people like this. and she was not going to let them use her little kaneko kindness.

"It don't seem to realize what kind of danger you are in." hissed Uranus

Star maker was not going to let no one make them feel affraid. they were here to find their princess and finish what they all started. they were not going to fail their princess for nothing. seiya made his way to the top of the building.

"Stop! stop! this fight is pointless." cried Seiya

Seiya knew now what a death eater was and never ever wanted to meet one face to face again. it was something that they other two scouts stopped what they were about to do and rush over to seiya.

"I wont go near her again. sailor moon or bella. even though from the begining she pushed me away." cried Seiya

Uranus hissed he was not going to let him near her. he better keep his word on that one. he was nto going to get away with it next time. bad enough they worried about her since her health seemed to be going down.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was at bella manor they were the only ones there since tamaki and the twins has not gotten home yet. there was only jasper alice and emmett was there. and they others were having some trouble with other people.

"I'm sure he didnt mean what he had said. you would see him again it was not your fough he had fallowed you." said Rei

"No she well not." said Haruka

Jaken who was still there bowed and shuffled off knowing this was not going to turn out weel. when they mistress makes a freind and was told not to go near the freind was not the best thing to do.

"He said he wouldnt dare to come near you anymore." said Micharu

Bella was in shock at what she had said. what did the two of them do. she was not going to stick around to find out. she was not in the mood and she felt like crap. as she took her car keys and took off. the three outters bowed their heads they knew she was not geeling well but it seemed to have gotten worst.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Bella came back hom and sent the twins and tamaki to spend time with haruhi. she needed to have some time to think. tamaki was able to feel free around them and haruhi who was kyoya mate. it seemed he was comfortable around him and the others who he was freinds with. she laid her head on her desk when she was alone like this she felt her emotions fall. her health is down and not even sure why.

"Bella?" asked Luna

Luna jumped on her desk and pawed at her princess and freind head. she was worried about her. she looked so lost and alone and sickly. she rarely feed anymore and not even sure what the hell was going on with her.

"Luna? do you think im wrong in my thinking?" asked Bella

Bella opened her eyes and looked at luna she was able to give her the answer she waned. since no one else was around to help her in what she should do and if the way she was thinkin was wrong. she just wanted to rid herself of feeling lost and alone and sick.

"No, your definitely right bella. please i know you understand why they said those things. they don't want you to forget your duty." said Luna

Bella let out a tiered sigh knowing that she was feeling like crap and she knew there was nothing to do about since she had been to st mongos to get checked over and there was nothing to her health.

"Yes i just feel bad if i judged them." sad Bella

Bella looked over to her office phone was hoping it was mamoru was calling her. it would make her feel loads better if it was him. she knew he was not avoiding her and abandonng her she hasnt even felt nothing from their mating.

"hello isabella speaking." said Bella

* * *

 _"Tonight. we're live at the megalopolis. no matter what listen to my song." said Seiya_

* * *

Bella tolted her head to the side wondering what that meant. she let out another sigh and thought she might as well go along with this. so she left to go and get ready for this maybe it might help her think.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

Bella was confused by all she had seen she evern opened her mind up to him now they knew each other sercrets. even her deepest darkest ones that she only shows to the people who are close to her. and why they were there in thefirst place and maybe she could help them.

"Princess i never knew that all happened to you." said Seiya

Bella only shrugged and nodded he felt her loniness and wont tell no one else what she had showed him. plus he wanted her to know what and why they were there. they needed the help and was willing to accept the help she would offer him. there was a flash of silver light and turned into sailor moon. she tookt he atack that was sent to seiya. bella hissed in pain as she cursed the mark and the weakness she was feeling these days. befoer the next attack hit her uranus sent her attack and destroy the attack.

"My guardian is a planet of distant skies, the solider of the sky sailor uranus." said Uranus

"My guardian is a planet of the sea and sand. the soldier of embrace sailor neptune." said Neptune

"My guardian planet of time and space. the soldier of revolution sailor pluto." said Pluto

Sailor moon only sighed happy to see those three. she wasnt doing to well herself and knew that she was in need of it greatly while they three of them jumped down to their princess, leader and freind to make sure she was ok only to see she was wounded.

"We three soldiers is the outer planets and we have arrived," said Uranus

"deep submerge!"

Neptune sent her attack knocking out the one sent at them. they eere only there to protect sailor moon not the outer person who invaided their world. they should be lucky they would not be killed by doing so.

"Oh my,. what a toublemaker." chirped Neptune

"Don't get the wrong idea, i'm not here to save him." said Uranus

Seiya sighed he figured that as much. he could understand why theyw ere protective of her now knowing what she had let him in on. and he would not tell a soul on what she had confided in him she trusted him that much.

"Uranus here it come." said Pluto

"Space sword blaster!"

Uranus sent her attack from the space sword to the yuma that dared to attack their princess, leader and freind. she was born to protech her from what evil came their way. plus they knew mamoru would be lost if he lost her. they would all be.

"Now sailor moon!" ordered Pluto

Sailor moon nodded as she preapred herself for the purifying and mind wipping of the human was not a yuma. but she knew she was in the right she was his freind. and didnt want to judge him on what happens when he transforms into fighter.

"silver moon crystal power kiss!"

Sailor moon shot him dead on as the yuma turned back into the human he once was. his star seed went back into his forehead and passed out as her magic worked on his mind to let him see what she wanted him to see,

* * *

meanwhile a little while later

Taiki and yaten rushed over to their leader and friend for his stupid action he had pull for coming here tonight in the state he was in. they all blamed bella fo the one to make him come out for this night.

"You promised to not come near bella no more do you understand me." hissed Jasper

Jasper felt her pain and tracked it down to here. while the two starlights stood there glaring at the vampire who would not care to kill them. then again it was something they didn't know who and what he was and what he was able to do.

"You moron she came to him." hissed Yaten

Bella felt her heart drop she placed her glamor back on knowing they would jusdge her once they see what she looked like it was diffrent from what her transformation showed of her demonic markings.

"In any case we'll protect this planet on our own. we dont need your help." hissed Haruka

"You do that. its better for us that way." said Taiki

They turned around and was about to leave and drag seiya off. they soo dont want to be on the bad side of that man if he was the one pushing out the emotions that they were feeling. they understood why they were warned from these people.

"Princess thank you for today." said Seiya

Bella wanted to go back him but jasper wrapped her in his arms. there was still something that was botehring him about this man and the other two, but he took her to go and feed since he knew it was a while since she had.

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

_chapter 27_

* * *

All the starlights bowed down to their princess who seemed bella stood off to the side and wondered if this was what their princess looked like. lucky alice wasnt here she would be giving her a fashion and hair lecture. and why the hell did she have to come out of her body for it was baffling to her for some reason.

"Princess Kakyuu." cried Fighter

Kakyuu stood there with a smile on her face. but she was also disappointed in two of her warriors on how they were treating this worlds princess she saw things through her eyes and felt what she felt. and never she would understand one person could suffer so much.

"We have yearned for this moment." said Maker

"I am sorry I worried you starlights." said Kakyuu

The other scouts only stayed next to bella she was just confused by all of this. and it was something she was never expecting that their princess lived inside of their princess for a while kinda pissed them off that she had done that.

"But i have an important mission to complete." said Kakyuu

Kakyuu kneeled down to fighter and looked at her favorite in the eyes to make them understand why she did what she had done. this was the mission for the universe and she needed to protect it.

"Chibi chibi. thank you for not outing me for taking over someone body and soul." said Kakyuu

Kakyuu made her way over to the person she was inside of and knew her inner most secrets and thoughts and feels and the darkest of darkest past things and what she had done to protect all that is good. and she fetl bad for not asking it was meant to happen. and she needed to make sure was the person she was searching for. and the thing she would not tell that she was dieing slowly with out her mate.

"Sailor Moon. i have been observing you for a while now from inside of you i know everything about you. and no worries i wont tell. and yes i am sorry for not asking before i decided on what i have done." sad Kakyuu

"Well it would have nice you know with the past in all with people who did that for evil. and may i ask why have you been doing that?" asked Bella

Bella tried to keep her temper down why was it always her that people enjoyed to take over her body and soul. ot take her soul and split it or steal her heart. it was just disturbing to her still.

"I must tell you now. of the holy war that blazed acrossed he galaxy long ago. everything about the sailor wars." said Kakyuu

"What do you mean sailor wars?" asked Jasper

Jasper moved to stand next to bella he didnt trust this woman she should of sensed her but she hid herself well enough. he didnt need her taking over bella body again that was just rude to start with.

"Sailor scouts are born from stars and planets. from the beginning of the galaxy they have fought against those who would disrupt the peace. finally the source of all the dark energy. chaos was defeat and sealed away by the legendary strongest sailor scout. but now after so long chaos has somehow reappeared in the galaxy." explained Kakyuu

"So this chaos is back then?" asked Bella

Everyone one was baffled by all of this. they never heard of any of this before. but then again they never heard of all the other evil they battled to. so they might as well see what she wanted to turn her down if needed.

Galaxia is trying to amss all the star seeds and bring back chaos to the galaxy. i have a request. if we only had the light of hope of the ledgendary sailor soldier had left behind. explained kakyuu

"What is the light of hope?" asked Bella

Bella never heard of anything of that nature. wondering what it was for or what kind of object or was it a person. she was known as alot of things but that was sure as hell not one of them. so what was she supposed to do.

"The reason i came to thins plaent is secretly was to find that power and then again forgive me for taking over your body and soul." said Kakyuu

"We don't need such a thing." hissed Healer

Sailor star healer stood up woundered what crawked up that ones ass. kakyuu eyes went wide and shook her head they needed help and they didnt even know it. well seiya knew and was trying but the other two are shaming their planet.

"With you alive. the revival of our plaet is a simple task." said Healer

"Let's go back to our planet." said Maker

The two starlights who hated even being here. they wanted to leave and let these people deal with the issue themselves. kakyuu sighedn they never lean to trust others and ask for the help that was in need of it.

"If we dont find the light of hope. we can't seal chaos. please sailor moon. princess serenity. please lend me your power." pleaded Kakyuu

Bella only arched a brow and crossed her arms and wondered where this woman was going. like hell she would let her use her body and power again. she would help but not hand over the power she was blessed with. how does she know the woman wont run off with it laughing evilly.

"Let's find the light of hope together. one princess to another princess." said Kakyuu

"You request is rather selfish dont you think?" asked Haruka

Bella sighed heavly those teo were not here as they took their places next to her and pushed jasper out of the way. while haruka took one side and micharu took the other side. if this woman wanted to have help from their leader, princess and freind they should ask and not have their own princess take over their princess body.

"We sensed a strong energy and came to find it." said Haruka

"How dare you ask such a thing to our princess. you need to teach your soldiers respect in coming to other peoples worlds and disreaspt their leader and princess," said Micharu

Bella was happy she was on their side on this one. she did ask something and she was rather rude in what she had done. other than coming to them directly and ask for the help that they wanted.

"You to dare to spreak in such a manner to our princess." hissed Fighter

"Stop this at once. not like you have not spoken to their princess correcty and i should know i seen how the two of you acted." hissed Kakyuu

Kakyuu sighed why cant they understand this is the time they needed to push everything aside from what they thought and accept this as the time of war and take what help they could find and deal with it. as they left to go back home with their princess with them.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Haruka and micharu was staying at bella's manor they were not please one bit about the whole thing. and felt pure rage and anger against all of this. she had every right the woman took over her body and lived in it for a while with out even asking.

"Too sweet," said Haruka

"Oh? it's the same as usual when dobby makes it for you. two sugars." said Micharu

Haruka sighed and sipped at her coffee. she was just concered it seemed there was more bothering bella and she hated seeing her holding in things in. they could tell she was not healthy its like something inside of her or something was eating her away. even tamaki and the twins came to her to let her know something was upsetting bella.

"I mean our princess. the light of hope or whatever it is. she'll be the one hurt in the end like always." said Haruka

Micharu sighed she knew that was the truth and knew that bella was always wounded or hurt in the end for them all. they needed to watch over her to make sure she was ok and make sure she makes this though.

"The enemy target is her star seed, right?" asked Micharu

The two of them went to the chamber they were given when they stayed here so they could rest for the night. there was things in this house to warn them that it was not going to enter this house.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

Bella sighed she was in her office she tried to call mamoru she missed him so much. she havent even heard fom him since he had left. he never even called her to let her know he was there safe and sound. she never felt him from the mating bond either,

 _"Mamoru. why am i so useless. i want to talk to you."_ thought Bella

Bella slammed her fist down on her desk and let her tear finally spill and fall in a strong sob. everything she was holding in came out. she didnt even notice tamaki and her grandkits was watching her with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Minako and rei was in bella manoy waiting to have a ride to school with bella. since the others had not been back from their trip yet. plus they needed to keep a eye on her with this new princess around. as they drove off and parked at the school. rei and minako was on either side of her.

"You know you don't need to go out of your way like this." said Bella

"Don't be so laid back. the enemy is after your star seed." said Rei

Bella sighed not liek she already knew the fact already. at this point in time they could take it and she wouldnt care. not like she was worth loving or living her own mate don;t even want to talk to her.

"You never know when they would attack!" said Minako

Minako started to point all over the place at random things. while bella sighed and face plamed they were being overly dramatic over this whole issue and she had killed stronger much stronger thand this before. rei took off to school with bella's car.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Bella sat down at her desk and looked at the objects that was given to her. for all that is good and holy she was a bloody demons with miko powers and vampire venom in her. she just wanted to die at some point in time.

"Do you all remember i am indeed a demon with miko powers with vampire venom?" asked Bella

Ami blushed and giggled and knew that she had a major point with that one. and to just amuse them and herself she picked up the whistle and blew hard to see what will happen. until she heard someone rinning like a bloody pack of hyena and the door opened to shwo rei.

"You rang?" aske Rei

Bella only started to laugh that was the most funniest thing she seen in a good long time. while rei smiled and left to go back to school. thats all she wanted to see is bella laughing and not moping about.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

Bella, minako, ami and makoto walked around the school. bella was about to just say fuck it and hand her self over if they were going to be like this. it was bloody annoying ands he wondered if they just forgot what she was.

"Why don't we all take a ride from you and stay at your manor." chirped Makoto

"Hey! how about this we have a super mega sleep over and skip school tomorrow!" chirped Minako

Bella only wished but she had to see this mission through. she stopped for a moment wanting to have some peace and quiet. but not sure if she was able to slip away with out even being noticed.

"Do i seem so undependable?" asked Bella

"Thats not it!" chirped Makoto

Bella felt like when she was with edward before he done what he did to her. and when inuyasha did to her like he had done to her cousin. she hated feeling like she was weak and she hated when people trreated her liek that.

"We're all worried about you bella." said Ami

"Right! right! it would be a terrible thing if something happened to you with mamoru not being here!" chirped Minako

Bella heart shattered once she had said that. she knew she was going to break sooner or later . and now it was a correct ime to just break down it was hard enought to keep it all to herself anymore.

"It's okay.i'm fine.i'm fine all by myself not like i wasn't alone before and treated like the lowest being that walked the earth and a weakling." cried Bella

Bella just wanted to be along and they knew that it was best to let her be for the time being. but why did she do that after they mentioned mamoru name. there was something going on and wondered what was going on.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little whole later_

Rei sat in the crown waiting for the others to pull up. when she saw only three of them walk though with the looks of sadness and pain all over their faces and wondered what was going on.

"Were is bella?" asked Rei

"I think we hurt her feeling's." said Ami

Rei wondered what was said and wondered why was her feelings hurt. she was concerned about what was going on with bella it was concerning her before but she never forced her to speak.

"She said she wanted to be alone for a while." said Minako

"What! that not good!" cried Rei

Rei took the keys and was going to take them back to were bella was left. she didn't need to be left alone right now it was something they needed to do was protect her from what was coming after her and that was just not the death eaters.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

Bella over looked the nature of the school from the roof the air was somewhat calming to her. she was just so alone and feeling alone with the way mamoru was being. and why he never called her to even let her know he was ok.

 _"Oh my mamoru. why haven't you even called or emailed me."_ thought Bella

Bella opened her ruby eyes to look up at the sky and wondered if he was ok. she haven't felt nothing through the mating mark. she dont even know what had happened to him if he chose to be with someone else or died.

 _"I'm starting to get lonely with out you. i'm just so lost and so lonely with out you,"_ thought Bella

Bella just let her tears fall once again. she was so lonely and lost and alone with out him. it was something she know knew was apart of the mating bonding. plus her decrese of health and healing was apart of it as well. but the cause of diferent reasons when it was mates.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Seiya packed up his things as he thought on somethings as well. he knew that he must talk to bella and try to explain what he wanted to tell her on how he felt but he didn't find her no where.

 _"My time as seiya kou is now over."_ thought Seiya

Seiya sighed and picked up his school things. he was about to walk past the desk that belonged to his bella always sat at. as he stopped right next to it, he wondered if she was ok since he had not seen her.

 _"Altough it was short. it was fun as well."_ thought Seiya

Seiya looked up to only see reo who was the scout of mars. she looked worried as if she couldn't find someone. he tilted his head to the side and wondered who she was searching for. he waited for her to explain what she was searching for as well.

"Seiya have you seen bella?" asked Rei

Seiya didn't wait he took off and went to help search for her. he was not worried with everything that was going on. and now he was going to kill who ever dared to harm the woman he loved and stole his heart.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

Sailor Moon was in battle if she was going to die this way so be it. they better do a damned good job at doing it. she sent everything she had at the person who trying to kill her. and she was not going to stop either. until a rose stabbed itself into the ground. sailor moon eyes went wide at the simple rose. her ruby red eyes looked up only to see seiya and not the person who she wanted to see with her whole heart and soul.

"If you lay a finger on her. i will never forgive you." hissed Seiya

"Interesting what can you do?"

Sailor moon know knew that this was the final nail in her heart when she saw that rose. it was something that she was not going to be able to handle it was something she wanted to just run and go and hife to cry out all of her pain.

"Fighter star power! make up!"

Seiya transformed into sailor star fighter he was going to defend her even though she didn't want to except the help. it seemed that she was just staring at the rose with a blank look as if it was there mocking to cause her pain and break her heart even more.

"Star serious leaser!"

Sailor star fighter send the attack knocking the person over who dared to harm the person he loved. he was never going to ever forgive the person who had harmed her. it was blood on the mark on her back in the ground.

"Now sailor moon!" ordered Fighter

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

Sailor Moon sent her attack straight at the person who tired to steal her star seed. but it was only able to harm her half way as she took off in her ghetto tardis. sailor moon detransformed as it started to rain as if the kami;s was crying for her. she just looked down at the rose. the weather matched the way she felt.

"When i think about it, i'm not very good at enduring things but then again it was my past makes me that way like when i wish to do something i do my best but even when i'm so tiered and weak or sick i stilld o it to just avoid and not think about somethings. and yes i hold things in so i don't make people worry about me even though it's not the healthist thing in the world to do. but i always had been that way." confessed Bella

Seiya gasped she was always the strong one. it was something that he never seen her do was break down like she was doing now. he wondered why she was saying all of this stuff and why she was so sad and lonely.

"I told myself i had to be strong. and the will to go on alone like i had done so many times in the past." said Bella

Bella clinched her eyes shut not even caring who the hell was watching and listening at this point in time. she was not able to take the heart ache no more. not no more it was something that she was going to do now. she was going to let the pain come all out.

 **"BUT WHEN I SAW THAT GOD DAMNED ROSE! I REMEMBERED HIM!"** cried Bella

Seiya felt his heart clinched from pain from feeling from feeling her pain and feeling her sadness she was able to make other feel. but why this man make her feel this way. why did this make make her love him like she does to make her heart feel with the pain she was feeling.

"Even though i can only hear his coice on the answering machine! and i haven't gotten no emails or a call from him to even let me know he made it there safe! i thought i was fine." cried Bella

Bella covered her mouth she felt like a weak person to even break down like this. when she knew this was war this was not how to act. but she couldn't help it. and she no longer could hold it in any longer. she was at the breaking point. to the point of no return and it all needed to come out before she go's crazy with the pain she was feeling in her heart.

"I could carry on all by myself like i always had done. but i just cant stand being alone." cried Bella

Seiya was not shocked he would of never though of her breaking down like this before him. in some ways he felt honored that she was doing this in front of him since he knew she was a strong person. as she collapsed on the ground let the pain take over even let her know she was still alive. she wrapped her arms around her waist her body felt weak from all the crying and confession and her own health was catching up with her. while her body shook from the tears and pain.

"I just want to see you! i want to see you mamoru! why does the world let me live to make me suffer and feel so much pain.!" cried Bella

Seiya was in shock from the words she was crying. she was suffering all for this mamoru man. how could someone make her feel like this. he just didn't understand and wanted to kick the person ass. he knew they were being watched he dindt even know who the three people were. he went to his knee's and placed his hands on her shoulders he wanted to comfort her.

"Am i not good enough?" asked Seiya

Bella gasped at what she had just heard him asked her. why was he asking her this. was he inlove with her for some odd reason and not even sure why he would be. only her she didn't even try and he fell for her. why is it that men can love her. its like she had something in her that men come in flocks.

"Am i not good enough?" asked Seiya

Bella tear stand face looked into his eyes and only saw love and kindess. but she was only his freind she was not able to return his feeling in such a way since she don't feel the same way/ her heart only meant for two and one of them is dead. tamaki and the twins looked with their mouths covered the four inner scouts right behind them they rushed over here when they had heard. but they never would of thought that they would see her break down. she was the strongest person they knew.

to be continued


	28. Chapter 28

_chapter 28_

* * *

Bella sat in her hottub to just relax a bit she wanted to think on things of the day. it was something she wanted to do. while the others have not come back. and the kings are in trial for edward since they finally found him and the red head. she sighed and made her way to her bed chambers only to see rei there.

"Oh rei i didnt know you where here," said Bella

Rei looked at her best freind. well she was more or less a sister to her. but she wanted to make sure she was ok from what they over heard her blurt out. tamaki and the twins and hotaru was worried about her.

"What will you do?" asked Rei

Bella sighed and sat down on the sofa in her room and sighed she ran her fingers through tamaki soft blond hair it took him a while to get to sleep. she was so stressed and felt like crap. but things are not over yet and she will continue even though what it makes her to win this war.

"If your feelings are scattered right now maybe you should talk to me about it." said Rei

"They are not scattered no more since i blurted and broke down." said Bella

Rei looked at her sadly she looked like she had not fed or anything and when she did it was something inside of her that wont let whatever she trys wont let her heal properly and made her look sickly.

"Yes i know we heard it. if you don't make things clear seiya will be hurt." said Rei

"I have made things clear to him time and time again he just like koga lets put it that way. he knows all about me and i mean everything." said Bella

Rei eye's went wide from what she had said. so she was wrong on that she knew seiya was chasing her but he kinda our bears koga. he seemed to not obey the wishs of her freind and they were all protective of her.

"Whats wrong?" asked Rei

"I wonder how mamoru is doing right now?" asked Bella

Rei's eyes went soft she was grateful was that she was letting her in right now. she was slowly letting other in and they wont let her down. she also knew that she down have the will to keep it in anymore.

"It;s night here. so i'm taken it he would be awake." said Bella

Rei sighed she knew how she felt she was told how they are true mates like her and severus are. and if one of them are lost or damaged or lost memories or the powers of the one mate would not able to heal her or him. if he or she was dead it was something you would never wish on someone.

"I wonder if his studies are going well? i bet he has alot of freinds. this is mamoru after all." said Bella

"Bella?" gasped Rei

Rei stood up wanting to be there for some kid of comfort to her. it was something she was there for. and she wanted her to let her know she was not alone in all of this. she had all of them. she had been worrying them all for a while now.

"I just hope he taking care of himseld." said Bella

"Wait bella what are you saying?" asked Rei

Rei rushed over to her and took her into her arms. she embraced her to let her know she was there as her freind and a sister. she wanted to help her through all of this. she is the strongest person they all know.

"You've stayed in touch with him, right?" asked Rei

Bella closed her stressed ruby orbs and sighed she shook her head to let her know that all is not well in that department of his replying. she tried and nothing was returned to her. so why should she keep even trying.

"Why?" asked Rei

"He never replys back to her. i have tried so many times, i'm not even sure if he even made it there." said Bella

Bella was trying to hold back her tears. rei covered her mouth she never knew. how could mamoru do this he loved her so much and he turned around to do this to her. it was such a cold and heartless and hateful thing to do.

"He doesn't reply? since when?" asked Rei

"From the beginning. i'm not even sure if he is even alive. not even the voltori or the others were not able to find him. or even get ahold of them." said Bella

Bella only closed her eyes once more she never told no one since she didn't want the pity or to have them worry about her. she kept it all in and let no one in to let them be there for her. but she wanted to g about it alone. now she don't even have the inner strength to do that no more.

"Why did you never mention something that important bella?" asked Rei

Rei looked over to see if her freind was still awake only to see her fall fast asleep she covered her over and left the house. she needed to tell the others what she had found out. then again it was a shocker to her from what she had heard.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone other than bella was at the crown dinner to hear what rei found out. tamaki and the twins are taking care of her while they were having this talk. they needed to know she needed them more than ever now.

"How'd it go ami?" asked Minako

"As we all feared when me and jasper along with rose called the school. they said he never arrived." said Ami

Everyone gasped at what they had found out. that's why she was loosing her will and battle with her own emotions. it was the bond and it was slipping through her. they didn't know what to do other than be there for her.

"Did somethng happened to him? i wish he could be here along with diamond for bella in this situation.i hate seeing my sister like this." said Draco

"Bella must have been worried about him the whole time. even though she didn't show it in front of us. she shouldn't have to worry about things on her own. she was learning to open up to others more and more. and they all are grateful for this. but i am so mad that she never said things sooner. but i understand why though. sesshomaru and the kings used to have to pin her down to force her to explain what she was feeling." said Rei

Everyone was thinking on the matters first she lost diamond but now mamoru. it was hard for them to even think on the fact of how she was feeling and from what rei had told them that she was not doing well in the health department.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

Bella wanted to have some fresh air even though it was pouring outside it was matching her moods. tamaki and her grandkits and chibi chibi was with her. she was grateful for them to come along with her she was just so lost.

"Where are you going?" asked Micharu

Vella sighed in annoyance all she wanted to do was get some fresh air. and they were making a huge issue over the walk. while tamaki and the twins sighed they were just to over protective like sesshomaru and caius and severus.

"Your going to see him aren't you?" asked Haruka

"No actually mama wanted to just have some fresh air." said Tamaki

Haruka let out a sigh of relief on that. she knew that she would not have to worry about that. then again they could bump into each other again and she didn't need that. in the shape her little kaneko was in. it was best for them to take her and have her say her goodbyes before anything happened.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Bella drove to the final concert with haruka and micharu. along with tamaki and the twins and chibi chibi. bella needed to say her goodbyes before she go'd into battle. she might not live after this but she was happy to be their friend. as she walked in with people with her.

"princess.?" asked Seiya

Tamaki nudged his mother to let her know she was not alone in this. she just wanted to get it done and over with. so if she did die she was able to finally be at peace with everything in her life.

"Goodluck with your final concert," said Bella

"I'm sorry. but can you all leave us alone for a moment?" asked Seiya

"You have five minute's grandma." said Hikaru

Everyone all left the room so they could have some alone time. tamaki and the twins opened the door and pointed at him with a shaky finger with a dark look and slammed the door behind them. bella was not one to open up when she was being watched. they didn't trust him still and will never ever will trust him.

"About yesterday. i was serious." said Seiya

"Seiya i know you were but there are things you don't know that's beyond the thinking you your own. i know you encountered death eaters when you fallowed me. and that is not the least of what this world has in it. you seen my memories and you asked me about what i am. i am a miko with demonic powers with tenchi and elemental powers. and top that off i have vampire venom in me so i have to feed on blood everyonce in a while. in which i have been lacking in doing. but i was born in a pureblooded wizarding family. but there was things going on before you came. but i dont have the strength or the will to keep doing this." said Bella

Bella sighed she knew that he loved her but it was not meant to be. she was happy that he was her freind and was happy to have met him and became his freind. he was her rock when she was lost in her own darkness and brought her back out even by annoying the hell out of her and stalked her like how edward used to do.

"It's my own fault i'm in love with you. don't trouble yourself and maybe i will be able to have the time to explain about things like that to me it all interest me in all the things that are if this world." said Seiya

Seiya leaned in by her ear too whisper something not even the demons outside of this room was not able to hear. he didn't know that was her son and grandkids, he saw them in her memories. but he would of never thought of meeting them.

"I'll carry you away after the concert. just kidding with out even noticing it. i fell in love with you. i had to tell you my feelings because my time as seiya here on this world is over i will be the seiya back on my home world. and yes i am a male but on kinmoku the scouts even as men are able to transform so it was understandable you wondered if i was truly a man. i can do this final show with everything i have. i hope you see your boyfriend soon." said Seiya

"I'm sorry." said Bella

Seiya wondered why she was apologizing for. it was not her fault in this. hell he knew about the wolf and the perverted monk and a few others. and all the evil bastards both demonic to vampires to the wizarding world. even though he encountered the death eaters. but he was just one that would be like the wolf never give up.

"There no need to apologize to me princess. i'm just like the wolf koga who don't know how to give up when your beaten. i really wished to have met you sooner princess." said Seiya

Bella sighed and hugged him to let him know that she understood. but was not able to speak it in words for how happy and grateful she was. she just hoped her son and grandkits along with haruka and micharu are not killing the others outside of the room.

* * *

 _meanwhile outside of the room_

The two star lights felt uncomfortable with the twins and the violet eyes boy and top it off with the two outter scouts who hated their guts from the first time they met each hell they could understand some of their own anger. while kakyuu only stood there like nothing was going on with the tention int he air that you would be able to slice it with a knife or a sword.

"This planet will be a battlefield. you'll see how scary this all is." said Taiki

Tamaki and the twins along with the other two only snickered and rolled their eyes they know more things than these people did. bella was able to handle this since she was trained to be in wars and fight them. they were trained to be in wars as well. but bella was darkness and light put together.

"You dont know mama well it seemed. she has seen war and fought wars as well suffered greatly in the worst ways you could even think so if i were you shut your trap on matters you do not know of. and i would give you some advice get rid of the hollyer than thou ways of thinking it wont get you far in the world." hissed Tamaki

"She can't defeat galaxia this is probably far worst thing she had face." said Yaten

They all snorted even kakyuu since she knew what bella had faced since she lived in her body for a while. it shows that they were not well versed in the art of war and battle. they had not done their research what bella was able to do. kakyuu was the only one other than seiya knew what bella was able to do. hell bella could kill them with her claws if she wished.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Sailor moon stood there with her swords on her back she just wished the one was not being repaired. but she was going to go all out in this one and not hold back anything she was going to go all out to kill this bitch if she was not able to be saved.

"it's sad that they're breaking up. but i shall not forgive you for interrupting the final concert. and the three lights final hot message to the fan's, i am the agent of love and justice. pretty sailor soldier i'm sailor moon!" said Sailor Moon

"We will defend this earth." hissed Uranus

"You all stand back and watch out. we'll return her to normal." hissed Mars

The star lights were baffled why are they doing this. it was their fight not theirs. it's like they chose to die for their world and planet. and it seemed that sailor moon is more than willing to die as well. but it was to late their princess star seed was taken from her. but it was all for nothing as sailor moon and the outer and the inner's was taken. as they lay there about to disappear.

"No...why? why? for us?" asked Healer

"To save.. our world princess and freinds." said Murcery

Sailor moon was stiff from what was happening to everyone she loved was leaving her. while the star lights wondered why they did this for them. but it was more or less for bella and a little bit for them as well.

"Important people?" asked Maker

Venus had tears in her eyes as she watched uranus and neptune hands clasped as they disappeared pluto and saturn disappeared after them. but it was meant for them all to die then so be it. while she could not see her princess, freind and leader most of all a sister to her. but she knew she would be strong bad enough she watched her son and daughter along with her grandkids star seeds taken from them along with the others.

"Right... both sailor moon and the starlights are very important to us." said Venus

"No way! even though you'll disappear?" asked Fighter

Fighter was concerned with the sick feeling with sailor moon she was frozen over all this. they don't know what to do to help her in this. this was something they never dealt with before. it was something all new to them to see such things since they came to this world.

"Please. in our place, protect bella and this world." gasped Jupiter

Sailor moon rushed over to rei and took her into her arms. she felt like everything she was feeling was going to be poured out in pure rage and that's how it normally worked when it came down to her.

"Wait no! minako! makoto! ami! everyone don't leave me! don't leave me!" cried Sailor Moon

Sailor moon sobbed to all she had left in her. she was alone in the world once again. the others got taken away from her. what did she had left in the world. bad enough she had no one left soon and the starlights would end up leaving.

"Your powerful.. the others would not wish to see you like this." gasped Rei

"Who care's about my power." cried Sailor Moon

Sailor moon tried to hold back her anger from what she was feeling how could someone do something worst than naraku and the dark lord. she had to fight on or all is not would have been invain. she will be with them soon enough.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** screamed sailor moon

the starlights were shocked with the huge blast of power she shot our of her. this was something they never ever seen before. as the power and light had died down. she was only shaking with rage and anger from what was happening.

to be continued


	29. Chapter 29

_chapter 29_

* * *

Sailor moon looked up to galaxia something that she was going to find out sooner or later what happened to mamoru. and galaxia was going to show her mamoru star seed, fighter and the two other star lights only watched from behind her. as galaxia held up the earth star seed the gold crystal.

"It's beautiful. the star seed of earth. it's shine is brilliant for sich a fringe of a mud ball." said Galaxia

"The earth star seed." said Healer

They all looked at the golden crystal the star seed of the ruler of earth. as they looked down to sailor moon who looked frozen once more from the shock of who seed that belonged to no wonder why she never felt him and the way she was not healing.

"All life in the galaxy hosts star seeds. however the star seeds with eternal light are those of the scouts from the planets and stars." explained Galaxia

Sailor moon looked up the the heavens and prayed that they would be able to hear her. she fealt to guilty on feeling the way she was. how could this monster do such a naraku and voldermort thing. her heart ached as her mate was gone from her.

 _"Mars, mercury, jupiter, venus. neptune. uranus. pluto saturn. my family and my beloved mate."_ thought Sailor Moon

Galaxia was going to gift her to let her see the final words of the earth ruler before she stole his star seed from him. and now she had it in her hands and never was giving it back to its owner.

"Behold! i'll soon have all the star seeds! and rule over the galaxy as star galaxia!" said Galaxia

"Terrible... you're terrible! whats the point of all this? why do you do such terrible things?" said Sailor Moon

"The point? that reminds me, the man who held this star seed asked me the same thing." said Galaxia

Sailor moons ruby eyes went wide from what she had just said. fighter was right behind her to let her know that she was not alone in all of this. while sailor moon didn't want to believe just yet that her mamoru her mate was gone.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _Mamoru looked at the photo of him and his bella with their future daughter. tamaki and the twins and their father was in the photo with them. he smiled and wanted to cry he missed them all already most of all his mate. he saw golden ball heading straight for the private jet he was on that belonged to the voltori. he transformed into tuxedo mask and was on the wing of the jet looking around wondering who was there to attack him. he looked around as if he was in some kind of void._

 _"What was that?" asked Tuxedo Mask_

 _Tuxedo mask looked up when he heard the dark laughter and saw a woman in golden armor and wondered who in the world was this. and wondered what she wanted with him since she attack him jet._

 _"I feel it! the shining energy of the star! the breath of a star seed." said Galaxia_

 _Tuxedo mask shiled his eyes from the brightness of the orb she was in. he wondered who she was and what she was in need of his star seed for. he just hoped and prayed that his love and his family was safe back home._

 _"Who are you?" asked Tuxedo Mask_

 _"I am the ruler of all the galaxy. galaxia!" said Galaxia_

 _Tuxedo mask clinched his fist and placed it over his chest. this woman meant business and he would fight hard so she would not get what she seeked him out to grab from his body. he just hoped that his bella and family was safe._

 _"Why are you doing this? what is the point of inflicting pain and suffering upon people?" asked Tuxedo Mask_

 _"This galaxy belongs to me! i am free to do whatever i wish!" said Galaxia_

 _Galaxia wondered why he had to ask questions. she just wanted to do a classic use her power then snatch and grab. she underestmated in her planning to snatch and grab from the earth prince and future king._

 _"This galaxy isn't any one's posession!" said Tuxedo Mask_

 _Galaxia landed with her golden boots clicking on the jet. she was going to prove her point and she was going to do it right now. and it she had to do it by force then so be it since it was more fun that way._

 _"Care to test that theory?" aske Galaxia_

 _Tuxedo mask hissed and went in for an attack. if he was going to die it would be for honor. he was not going to die with begging for his life. he was the future king of this world with his moon goddess by his side the love of his life. but it was all for nothing. galaxia put her wrist together and took his seed from him as he fell to his knees. the rose petals flew away in the wind._

 _"The star seed of the earth. not this planet is in my hands." said Galaxia_

 _"Don't be so sure of yourself". said Tuxedo Mask_

 _"What?" asked Galaxia_

 _Tuxedo mask wanted to speak his peace before he disappeared from this world. he only has one wish if he was not able to come back that is to let the love of his life know what happened to him and not to make her suffer._

 _"This planet. still has them.. agents of love and justice. sailor soldiers, who protect the peace, they will definitely strike you down your evil ambition. i love you my bella, my goddess." said Tuxedo Mask_

 _Tuxedo mask looked up to the heavens as if sending out a silent prayer that would reach the love of his life. he would hope she would end this and hope she would bring him back to were he right fully belonged._

 _flashback end_

* * *

Galaxia looked at the golden crystal with a dark smirk on her face she laughed darkly at what she had showed them. while sailor moon clutched her chest in pain from what she had just seen she was to far gone to sense what had happened with her mating bone.

"You.. you are a sick bitch how could you do something so ghastly! mamoru." cried Sailor Moon

Sailor moon clutched her head as she let al the pain she felt fall out. while fighter was in shock at what he had just seen. the man held so much love for her and the sadness he seen before he disappeared. with all sailor moon rage she started to attack but only to fail in the end as she fell back clutching her stomach from being stabbed.

* * *

 _meanwhile somewhere else_

Bella was floating in pink void her ribbon's of her transformation was all around her as if she was finally dead. but she was at peace where ever she was at. it was like she was sent her for a reason.

"sailor moon,"

Bella opened her ruby eyes and wonder who could be calling her. as she looked around in the warmed of the light around her. she wondered who would be calling her name and get her attention. wasn't she dead.

"Who are you?" asked Bella

"I've been searching forever... for the one who will accept me."

Bella was confused she cant see the figures face and wondered why was she searching for someone to accept her. it kinda felt like herself who was in this being and wondered if it was apart of her in another time.

"who are you?" asked Bella

"I am the shining star that was once inside of galaxia. the light of hope."

"The light of hope?" asked Bella

Bella was trying to remember where she had heard that name before. then it came back to her it was from kakyuu when she was asking for her help. not they had found it. and it wanted to merge with her. maybe she would take whatever she could get to win.

"Please accept my shining life,"

a pink shimmering butterfly flew over to her as if it was going to return her life to her and let her use the power that was not hers to take and use. even though it was meant to be her final form. bella reached her hands up over the pure white star seed once she accepted it she turned into her princess serenity form.

"What?" asked Bella

"I beseech thee! please illuminate the galaxy with the light of hope once again. by useing this sword."

Bella seen a lovely sword come before her and wondered if she should use it to finish the battle. hell she knew she had to use it from it coming to her. it sensed her need and what she was and the only powerful being to wield the power.

"fight galaxia with this sword of sealing. there is no time for debating. end this battle once and for all."

Bella took the sword and just in time since the darker and evil part of galaxia sent her attack from her sword at her. as they clashed together and made a clinging sound through out the area. while the starlights gasped at what they were seeing.

"now! wield that sword against galaxia!"

Bella only closed her eyes as her tenchi wings now was pink with the new power she had accepted and flew back up with the sword in her hands. she will not lose she cant loose to someone like this.

"So that's how it is, you're going to try and seal me with that swords power. but you can't defeat me with that power. this body belongs to the strongest soldier in the galaxy sailor galaxia!" said Galaxia

"What do you mean?" asked Bella

Bella was confused by this what did she mean by what she had said. even though if it meant her life she shall defend her world and her home. she will not lose to someone of this evil to destroy like as they knew it.

"Prepare to die!" hissed Galaxia

Galaxia clutched her sword and went in for another attack as they swords classhed and clanged over and over again seeing who was stronger and who was the weakest. while the star lights watched in awe at what was going on.

"I shall take all the star seeds, and then the whole galaxy will belong to chaos." said Galaxia

"There's not point in fighting." said Bella

Galaxia only growled at what she had just spewed out of her mouth. there is always a point in battle and fighitng. and she was sure as hell not going to give up in her dreams to rule the whole universe.

"Are you still spouting that nonsense?" asked Galaxia

Galaxia pushed bella who was still in her princess form. she only hissed in pain when she hit the wall hard. and knew it was going to bleed more and more if she didn't stop this quickly.

"I will stop the cycle! the eternal repetition of the sailor wars since the galaxy creation. for that end. i will snuff out every shining star! and that includes you.. and that damn annoying light of hope." hissed Galaxia

Galaxia aimed her sword and snapped the sword in half that bella had in her hands. as bella gasped that never happened to he before. it seemed that this woman was trying to win but she will not lose to someone evil.

"It's over! the light of hope you belive in is shattered." said Galaxia

The three starlights looked up and had a worried look on their faces when they seen the sword was snapped in half. it was all going to end now this was not good. they hoped bella had a back up plan now before she was going to end up dead.

"The sword." gasped Fighter

Bella eyes went wide with the hilt of the sword turned into a wounded chibi chibi. she clutched the little child to her heart she started to think of the little girl as her own. since she been around her so long.

"Nothing is gained by fighting. because we only end up hurting each other in the end. i should know i fought a great many battles with evil worst than you, i am so sorry chibi chibi." said Bella

Chibi chibi disappeared in shimmering light as she joined the rest of the others. while bella let a tear slide down her cheek from the loss of the little girl who wormed her way into her heart.

"You really don't have a scout courage or pride at all. you have a heart of a warrior." said Galaxia

Bella wrapped her arms around her, she doesn't know what she was speaking of, she will teach her something she does not know about when it come to war and being a good solider and the heart of one.

"If a soldier pride means hurting others then i dont know what it is then. because that is not a heart of a warrior. or a good solider. i don't believe that anything is gained by just fighting alone." said Bella

Bella opened her ruby eyes as her princess form turned back into ribbon she was about to end it on her terms to bring back the person who galaxia once was. then again it was something she was known to do.

"What?" asked Galaxia

The star lights gasped they knew she was smart and a warrior and not they knew what she was. healer and maker was feeling like crap from what they had said and didn't believe in her when it came down to it.

"Gave you given up moon princess?" asked Galaxia

"I haven't given up yet. i will not give up while i am still able to move and breath." said Bella

Bella wanted to make her believe that war is not the way. and she was going to prove it to her that she was able to come back to her normal state before the darkness took over her body. and she was the right person to do the job in healing the darkness in one soul.

"I love this world way to much even though it has its good and bad points. but it would be boring if the world was perfect. there is not such thing as being perfect. everyone has both light and dark within them its the side they chose to fight one and act on." said Bella

Galaxia was baffled now and wondered what they hell was she playing at. and she was spewing the most stupidest shit she had ever heard in her life time. and that is a pretty long life time.

"Even though there are a lot of sad or difficult things in the world. but i love this world where i was able to meet everyone i love. i know you know. how wonderful this world is." said bella

"you know nothing!" hissed Galaxia

Galaxia sent a attack at bella she used her wings to sheild herself from the attack as she skidded a tad bit. that hurt like a bitch when it hit her wings. but she was not giving up not now and not ever,

"This world can't be saved by someone who won't even fight. it's because of your weakness that your freinds are all gone isn't it." said galaxia

"They aren't gone." said Bella

Bella head was stil bowed trying to regain her strength from the attack that was sent after her. she was not going to let her see her weakness. it was something that naraku and the dark lord was known to do.

"The starlights told me. as long as i don't give up. they will always be inside my heart. plus love is the strongest magic out there. it's only possible that they're all gone when i decide to give up. so i wont give up. if i do then everything would have been invain to save the world from total distruction. i'll never give up if i am still breathing and able to move." said Bella

Bella opened her eyes and moved her hands as the silver crystal and the shikon no tama came out of her heart she was ready to start to finish this off and see what will happened after it was over and see if everyone was able to come back. as she spread her arms and wings out to let her power come out of her full force. and started to fly over to galaxia she had a sailor fuku on that was almost the same as her princess form.

"why you!" hissed Galaxia

Galaxia waved her sword to send dark power at bella who was not going to give up. she was in her final scout form cosmos now the scouts when they come back will have it as well. but she would be the only one to use all the scouts powers in her own. bella crossed her arms to block the attack.

"How vain. sailor cosmos! with that puny lights you can not ulluminate the galaxy!" hissed Galaxia

"I shall illuminate it! i will embrace this world!" hissed Bella

Bella was not going to let her win she needed to show them that she was able to do this. and she was going to illuminate the galaxy with her power and light she was blessed with. and in hope she would bring back the real good galaxia.

"it's futile!" hissed Galaxia

Galaxia sent a more powerful attack at her. bella scream out in pain from the attack as she had gashes all over her and blood dripping. but she was not going to loose and she was going to win. it was something she had to do.

"Sailor moon!" cried the star lights

The star lights felt the power from her and knew she meant business. when they saw that last attack that hit her dead on was painful for them to even watch. they where concerned about their freind when that last attack hit her.

"You, who will not fight. and threw away your pride." said Galaxia

The attack continued to get stronger and stronger as bella continued to scream in pain as more cuts and gashes appeared all over her. it was something that she was used to. but damn this hurt like a bitch.

"The only thing left for you to do is surrender your shine and disappear." said Galaxia

"I shall never give up. because i believe." hissed Bella

Galaxia looked confused again what they hell does that have to do with what was going on. what is she trying to play her with stalling for her own death. it wont work on her so many had tried that on her.

"In this world i love dearly, this world that everyone along with myself tried to protect with our very lives. and that tiny beam of hope that i know you have inside of you heart." said bella

Bella put her arms out and wings again as she pushed more power out to her silver crystal and shikon jewel. she was going to end this right her and now. she was not going to lose anymore people in her life they are going to come back to her she believe they will.

"What is this light?" asked Galaxia

"I believe in that tiny beam of hope that i know you have in your heart. i believe." said Bella

Bella flew straight ahead to and found where she needed to grasp on to grab and rid the darkness that is inside of her soul. it would be gone for good and she would be able to live in peace with out worry of the darkness of her soul again.

"I see you, sailor cosmos, i see your light. a very warm and very gentle light."

Bella put her hand out and took galaxia hand and the darkness within her was gone. the dark shell was shattered away as she accepted the purifying of her soul to free her of the darkness that consumed her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The moon shined the light and cast'd the darkness from the earth, it obayed its master and did what i asked. while galaxia the good part of her now freed floated in front of bella who was still sailor cosmos.

"Thank you sailor cosmos, your shine had illuminated the galaxy. that warm and very gentle light. do you think chaos is gone?" asked Galaxia

Bella smiled she knew the darkness of chaos was gone for good now they both looked up to the moon which glowed silver. the star seeds all around them as if they were waiting to return to their owers,

"I think it went back to where it should be." said Bella

"Where it should be?" asked Galaxia

Galaxia was baffled at what she had meant by that. where should her darker side gone off to. it was something she had never heard someone say. but in the end she learned so many things from this person.

"yes, inside of peoples minds and their own hearts and souls." said Bella

"So once again. it will." said Galaxia

Galaxia looked thoughtful and wondered what she was going to do. but then again she didnt understand what she had meant by inside of other peoples hearts and minds and souls.

"Lets just believe in the people of this world who we love so much. do not worry. after all. the light of hope is not in everyone hearts as well." said Bella

"You 're so strong i never met anyone such like you before. but.. i can never repair every n that i've have caused." said Galaxia

Bella placed a hand on galaxia shoulder to let her know that everything will be ok in the end. and she had faith in her will to repair what she had done. she only had the will to do so and that is something she needed help with.

"let's do it again. from the begnning. it's not too late even now. now guide all the star seeds so they wont get lost and to find their owners." said Bella

Bella spread her arms out and her wings to order the star seeds to returned home to whom ever they belong to. as if she was commanding her own army of star seeds. while galaxia smiled at what she was doing.

"Thank you so much sailor cosmos." said Galaxia

Galaxia left in golden light with the star seeds fallowing her as if they were trying to fallow he orders from the person who had ordered to send them home. while bella only watched them shoot away into the sky.

"Everyone... i hung in there! but.. it's sad being alone again.. i'm not really that strong. im so lonely." cried Bella

"You're never alone." said Mars

Bella gasped from the voice she had just heard and looked around to see all her scouts there smiling at her. they were so proud of her in making her final scout form and theirs. and what she had done to end the fight.

"Your never alone Bella." said Pluto

"We're all here with you." said Mercury

Bella looks around to see everyone not just her scouts her family as well. but one person was missing and wondered where he was at. and hoped he would find his way home to her.

"My Bella." said Mamoru

Bella back went stiff from the voice she had just heard. she hoped with all her heart that was the person who she wanted to see the most since he was gone. she missed him so much and don't want to have her hoped crushed.

"This little one guided me here. to you my love," said Mamoru

Bella looked wide eyed at him and wondered how did chibi chibi find him. but it doesn't matter he was back where he should be. everyone was back where they should be as if this was her gift in saving the world.

"Mamoru?" whispered Bella

"You did great my love." said Mamoru

Bella only flew into him and hugged him to her as he did the same thing to her. he was so proud of her for what she had done. and she was always the one to save the world from darkness.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. or else I'll drag you back from hades myself after i kicked your ass." cried Bella

Mamoru only chuckled he knew that she would be the person to do that to. and he knew that she was dying slowly and he felt bad and blames himself. but he was happy to be back with her now. sesshomaru and aro and the other two kings was going to get him his medical degree for him.

"It's ok my love. i know you would do that. and its all over now." said Mamoru

The starlights watched from where they where and had warmth in their hearts. even though seiya was jealous but happy that she had her happy ending in the end with the man she loved and missed dearly.

"The light of hope is inside of everyone hearts huh?" asked Healer

"Thats what she had said." said Maker

"And about beleiveing too." said Healer

"An angel had come down hasn't it?" asked Kakyuu

The starlights turned to see their princess was back and safe. they were so over joyed that she was alive once again. they needed to thank bella later for bringing her back to them. she was a angel to them all.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

Everyone stood of the roof of the manor so they could see the starlights off. they all wanted to say their won goodbyes to let them know they are still their freinds and welcome back anytime. mamoru nearly strangle seiya for trying to take him bella away but then thanked him from not letting her mind slip away.

"Do you all really have to leave?" asked Ami

"Yes the others will be waiting for us." said Taiki

Everyone kinda grew attached to the odd ball group. even though mamoru still didn't like the way seiya was going about trying to pick up on his bella like he had. but there was something about him that made him want to smash his face in.

"We will definutely create a new world with our princess." said Yaten

"Good luck!" chiped Luna

Everyone looked over at look who had stars in her eyes. while artemis had a deadpanned look on his face from his mate being all starry eyes over these guys. while severus snickered.

"Thank you luna." chipred Yaten

Luna covered her face with her paws. while the other thought it was just cute on how luna had a crush on yaten. while artemis eyebrow twitched in anger. he and the other mated men where the same way.

"princess," said Seiya

Bella blinked and wondered what he wanted to say to her. while mamoru had his arm around her wait possessivlly. while he looked at the male in the long line of men who wished they had their chance to be with her.

"I'm glade he came back." said Seiya

"It's all good and thank you from saving me from myself seiya. even though you out beated wolf boy in the contest of who can be the best stalker." said Bella

Koga went to his emo corner it was true even though koga was mated and he was not going to give up on her. ayame only snickered at her mate. she loved him either way and would never stop loving him.

"Princess, i'll never ever forget you." whispered Seiya

Bella only blushed from what he had just the other girls was smirking. while mamoru was giving him the death glare to tell him that he better watch out or he would get his ass kicked.

"I'm sorry i took over your body and thank you for you forgiveness. i will ask next time if i needed to. now lets go." said Kakyuu

The star ligths fallowed their own princess over to the area that they needed to go off back to their own world. they were happy to made freind here and hoped to return on day. seiya turned around he wanted to make his peace before they leave with the male outshined him the love department.

"Mamoru." said seiya

Mamoru looked over at the male and wondered what he wanted to tell him now. it was something he knew about seiya he was opened minded and was able to speak his mind. but he saved his mate from falling into the darkness like marcus once had.

"From here on out. you have to protect her. that is a line from some other bastard who enjoyed stalkin her and enjoyed being around her." said Seiya

Mamoru took a deep breath and only nodded to what he had said and kissed her to let him know he was back for good and never ever letting go. since the voltori made him a full doctor.

"See ya later my princess!" chirped Seiya

The starligths transformed into their starlight forms and shocked the people who never ever seen this before and was new to them. but they all had seen weirder crap in their long lives so what else was new other than men transforming into sailor scout females. and with that they were all gone.

the end


End file.
